I'll Always Be With You
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Austin and Ally have been inseparable since they were young but ever since they started high school they're relationship has blossomed into romance. A lot of obstacles get in the way before they're finally together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

*Its the beginning of the week and Ally is getting ready for school. She goes downstairs to fix her breakfast. As she pours her juice two arms grab her and she screams, turns and tries to run but is held back. A familiar voice calms her down

Austin: Slow down Alls. It's just me.

Ally: Austin?! Oh my gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack! *Still trying to catch her breath.

Austin: Sorry. I thought you would be happy so see your best friend

Ally: I'm always happy to see you but not when you grab me from behind scaring me to death! *Playfully punches him in the arm which him affects him more than expected. He rubs it and smiles at her

Austin: You pack quite punch for someone with small hands.

Ally: Thanks.

Austin: What's for breakfast?

Ally: Didn't you eat at your house?

Austin: No, my parents already left and I didn't want to eat alone.

Ally: Ok, I could use the company too. My dad left for work already as well.

Austin: Ok, I'll get out the pancake mix. *Runs to the kitchen

*Ally laughs and leans on the counter

Ally: You can't consist your whole diet on pancakes.

Austin:(retorts back) You're one to talk pickle girl.

Ally: I don't eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You act like you can't live without pancakes.

Austin: You're right but that's just one of the many great things of being me.

*Ally laughs and rolls her eyes

*Austin pours the batter on the pan and flips the pancakes consistently

Ally: Are you ready for the big flip?

Austin: Yes ma'am. Landing pad ready. *Holds out plate. *Ally flips all four of the pancakes and they land perfectly on the target.

Austin: Bullseye!

*Puts plate down and high fives her

Ally: You're going to share right?

*Austin looks up from his plate which is halfway done already

Austin: (stuffed) Of course, I didn't plan on eating them all. *Nervously smiles at her *Ally just laughs and rolls her eyes

Ally: I'm kidding. You can have them. I'll fix my own breakfast. I was just testing you and you clearly can't be parted from your one and only love.

*Austin laughs and finishes his meal

*They head out the door and go to school. Once they arrive they go to their lockers to get their books out.

Ally: I'm off to Pre- Calculus. Have a great day *Hugs him

Austin: You too shorty *Walks off to his class which is history. One of his least favorite subjects

*During lunch

*Ally is telling Austin about their after school plans but he keeps zoning out

Ally:(irritated) Austin! Earth to Austin. Come out of la la land. *Waves hand in front of him. She takes his chocolate chip cookie and he's back in reality

Austin:(childishly whines) My cookie! *Snatches it back

Ally: Sorry you were zoned out. I called your name several times. What's wrong?

Austin: Sorry Alls, I'm just a little worn out from history today. Then coach made us run track in the hot sun like five times.

Ally: That's ok. You can relax after school. What was so bad about history? Mr. Wilson is really cool.

Austin: He's cool but strict. Listening to him for half an hour going on about the civil war is torture. I couldn't stay awake.

Ally: I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I had him last semester. He really nice once you get to know him.

Austin: Yeah, but it's a new semester now and the teachers have to be more strict so our grades can go up. Enough about my day how was yours?

Ally: Great, thanks for asking. We had a math jeopardy game in pre calculus and we're starting on a new book in language arts.

Austin: I would trade for that any day. Even if it means reading. *Shudders at the thought making Ally laugh

*After school the two teens go home. Austin hangs out at Ally's house to work on homework with her. They sit across from each other at the coffee table together

*Ally is helping Austin study for his civil war test in history class.

Ally: Ok, who was president during the civil war? *No answer. She looks at Austin to see him playing on his phone

Ally:(annoyed) Hey! Blondie pay attention! *Claps her hands and he finally looks up to see a very unsatisfied face

Austin: What?

Ally: You're not paying any attention. I'm trying to help you study.

Austin: I was paying attention

Ally: Then answer the question. Who was president during the civil war?

Austin: Uh...

Ally: I'll give you a hint. He's on the penny and the five dollar bill. He wrote the Gettysburg address

Austin: Benjamin Franklin?

Ally: No. Phone now. Give it to me.

*Puts hand out. Austin reluctantly gives it to her.

Ally: How are you ever going to improve your grade in Mr. Wilson's class if you don't study?

Austin: I'm sorry Ally. Studying is just hard and so boring.

Ally: That's why I'm trying to help you. You don't even appreciate it you'll rather play some mindless game than actually take the time to learn something important. *Walks away to the back porch. He follows her out and sits on the step next to her

Austin: I'm really sorry Allybear. I was being rude and disrespectful. You're a great teacher.

Ally:(sniffles) I just don't want to see you fail. I know you're smart. I know you can do it. You just have to try harder and put effort into it. *Hides her face of tears. Austin gently turns it back and smiles.

Austin: I'll try harder just for you. I know how much school means to you and how much you want to see me succeed in school. I want to do better.

*Hugs her tightly and she calms down.

Ally: I'm sorry I got so mad. I must be a terrible friend.

Austin: You're the best friend in the world and nothing will ever change that. We're best buds and I always treasure every moment we're together.

Ally: Awww. That's so sweet. Are you ready to study now?

Austin: Yeah, I'm ready. This time I'll pay attention.

Ally: Good.

*They go back inside and study for the rest of the evening. Around midnight they're worn out and fall asleep on the couch. Austin on one end and Ally on the other.

*The next day at the end of school Ally is at her locker packing up when suddenly she's picked up and twirled around.

Ally: What in the world?!

*Knows it's Austin as no other boy she's friends with at school would do this

Austin:(excited) I did it! I did it!

Ally: Did what?!

Austin: Something amazing!

*Puts her down and she regains her balance and her vision is back to normal

Ally: Ok, tell me what amazing thing you did.

Austin:(still excited) I past my history test! I got an A+! *Jumping up and down

Ally: Wow! That's awesome.

Austin: I owe it all to you. You're the best friend ever but you already know that.

Ally: It's not just me. You actually took the time to study.

Austin: You deserve all the credit though. You helped me become a better student. Thank you! *Hugs her tightly

Ally:(wheezily) Anytime pal. Could let go of me please so I won't pass out? *Austin releases her and she breathes normal again

Ally: We should go out and celebrate.

Austin: To Dave and Busters!

Ally:(laughs) Sure let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

*They head to Dave and Busters and play for the whole afternoon.

*Austin chooses the basketball game.

Ally: I bet you I can beat you in a one on one battle.

Winner has to do each other's chores for a week.

Austin: You're on shorty.

*They start the game and try to make as many baskets as they can. The buzzer goes off and it's a tie.

Austin: Nice job. I didn't know you could do that.

Ally: Neither did I. We should have a tie breaker. Let's be honest neither of us even like doing chores. We should make it more challenging

Austin: Like what?

Ally: Face our fears. That way it'll be a challenge. We both know each other well enough to do it. We know each other's fears. It isn't too personal for you is it?

Austin: No, as long you're comfortable with it.

Ally: Then it's settled. Winner helps the other get over their greatest fear. Deal? *Holds out hand

Austin: Deal *Shakes hand

Ally: What should we play next?

*Surveys the arcade games

Austin: Skee ball *points to game

Ally: Agreed. Let's go. *They walk over to the machines and swipe their game cards to activate play. Both grab a ball from their side and roll it up the ramp into the holes. By the end of the game they have another tie.

Ally: Wow, that's either really bad déjà vu or we're just lucky.

Austin: Is the deal still on?

Ally: Sure, if you want it to be.

Austin: Totally. When is it going to happen? My fear is really embarrassing.

Ally: When the moment comes. At the right time. Relax it won't be anytime soon.

Austin:(relieved) Ok, good.

*They walk out and go home.

*The next day at school Ally is getting her books from her locker when suddenly it's slammed shut and a mean looking girl is staring at her

Ally: Why-

Girl:(rudely) I didn't ask you to speak.

Ally: You didn't have to

Girl: Shut up! I'm still speaking. I understand you're Austin Moon's best friend. Not anymore. I'm going to be his girlfriend and he's going to shut you out of his life. You pathetic excuse for a human being.

Ally: Ok, first of all Austin would never date you. Second I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to hate me. I don't even know you. You don't know me.

Girl: Whatever! He's still going to be mine. *Shoves her to the ground and kicks her face and walks off satisfied. Ally sits on the ground trying to recover from what just happened. She groans in pain as she gets up and hurries to class. At gym she asks to sit out and stays in the bleachers. Trish comes over to her concerned

Trish: Are you ok? I didn't see you at lunch. Austin was so upset he couldn't finish his food which is not like him at all

Ally: I had a little accident but I'm ok now. I'm not feeling the best right now

Trish: Are you sure? You know you can tell me.

Ally: This isn't the place or time. *Her phone beeps and she gets up.

Ally: I got to go my Dad is here. Please tell Austin to eat something so he doesn't pass out in track practice after school.

Trish: I will don't worry. Feel better

Ally: Thanks *Hugs her and leaves out

*In Ally's rm

*Ally lays on her bed with an ice pack on her face. Her phone continuously buzzes with flows of texts and calls from Austin. She just turns it off and takes a nap. A few minutes later she's woken up by a tapping sound. She goes to her window and sees Austin outside. Knowing he won't leave she opens the window as he climbs up the tree. He jumps inside and sits next to her on the bed

Austin: Hey Ally. Trish told me you had a rough day and left during P.E.

Is everything ok?

Ally: Everything is fine. I wasn't feeling well

*Hides her face from him. He notices the ice pack

Austin: What happened? Why do you have an ice pack?

Ally: I hit my face on my locker by accident. I was in a hurry and forgot it was open.

Austin: Are you sure that's the reason? It seems like there's more to the story

Ally: That's it. Nothing else

Austin: Alls we tell each other everything. Relationships are built on trust. I trust you with all my heart. I know you're the same with me. So please don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. *Hugs her with arm wrapped around her body. She lays her head on his shoulder trying not to cry

Ally: I really don't want to talk about it anymore. It's not important.

Austin: It breaks my heart to see my favorite girl so sad. Your happy go lucky attitude just vanished.

Ally: I know and I'm sorry but I just want to be alone right now. *Lays down on her bed and sighs.

*By this time it's dark so Austin waits for her to change in her pajamas and get in bed.

Austin: I know you're stressed out from today but I know you'll have a better day tomorrow. I really miss that bright smile of yours. *Kneels next to her bed and rubs her hand

Ally: Thanks Blondie. You're a great friend.

*Yawns and goes to sleep

*Austin turns off her lamp and lightly kisses her cheek

Austin:(softly) Goodnight kiddo. I hope you have dreams as sweet as you are. *Climbs out window and goes to his house


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

*The next day Ally puts blush on her bruises and waits downstairs for Austin. He walks through the front door and hugs her

Austin: There's my sweet angel. Are you feeling better?

Ally: Yeah much better.

*Gives him pancakes and they eat breakfast.

*They get in Austin's car and drive to school.

*Luckily for Ally the mean girl is nowhere in sight. The day goes well for her until she enters Sonic Boom. She's at the counter reading a book when she hears Austin come in and smiles but frowns when she sees who's with him.

Austin: Hey Alls. I like you to meet Brooke.

Ally: It's you again. Nice to meet you

Austin: You guys know each other already?

Ally: Sort of. We met yesterday by the lockers I just never got her name.

Austin: Great now you've officially met.

Brooke:(smirk) Nice to see you again Ally.

Austin: You guys want to go mini golfing?

Ally: I have loads of homework, big test in pre-calculus on Friday.

Austin: You want some company? I can stay and we can go golfing another time.

Ally: No, it's fine. You can go.

Brooke: Thanks Sally. *Smirking at her

Ally:(muttering) It's Ally

Brooke: What was that?

Ally: Nothing.

Austin: I'll hangout with you later Ally-Bear. *Hugs her before an impatient Brooke drags him away

*Later that afternoon

*Austin comes back with Brooke

Ally: Looks like you had fun

Austin: We sure did. I hate to say this but she beat your high score

Ally:(fake smile) Oh that's great

Brooke: I'm the new mini golf queen *Glares at Ally

Ally: It's getting late. Shouldn't you be home by now?

Brooke:(fake sigh) I see my presence isn't wanted here. See you tomorrow Austin. *Walks out

Austin: What was that about Ally? It's like you didn't want her here.

Ally: She was just bragging and I didn't like it. She's bad news anyway.

Austin: Did something happen between you two?

Ally:(looking down) No.

Austin: Come on Ally. What's on your mind? Something is bothering you.

Ally: It's nothing. I have to go home now. Can you lock up the store for me?

Austin: Sure but I'm really worried about you.

Ally: I'll handle it. You don't need to be involved. See you tomorrow at school

*Hugs him and walks out.

*He sadly watches her confused and concerned about her constant mood changes

*The next day at school Brooke makes Ally miserable.

*Ally goes the bathroom to wash her hands from art class when Brooke storms in with an evil smile

Brooke: Hello Dorkson.

Ally: Leave me alone Brooke.

*She heads toward the door but Brooke pulls her back and slams her into the wall. She punches her in the face as she shoves her down in the corner. She kneels down to eye level with her

Brooke: You listen good because I'm only going to say this once. You stay your ugly self away from Austin. I'm his girlfriend now and you're nothing but a faded memory to him. If I catch you talking to him or sitting by him at lunch I'll make wish you were never born. Get ready for a world of pain. You freak.

Ally: You're crazy. Austin isn't going to date a spoiled diva. *Brooke punches her face so hard her nose bleeds

Brooke: That's what you get for insulting me and talking back. You better not tell anyone about this. See you later loser. *Laughs manically and leaves

*Ally stays where she is holding her nose as blood gushes out. She grabs many paper towels to stop the bleeding then heads to nurse office. She covers up with a story that she busted her nose in her locker and tripped on the gravel on the track outside. Much to her relief the nurse believes her story and gives her an ice pack and lets her lay on the recovery bed. Since she hasn't had lunch yet Trish is allowed to bring it to her.

Trish: You're just having bad luck this week. I'm so sorry this all happened to you.

Ally: Its ok Trish. I can handle it. You can't tell Austin I'm in here. If he knows he's going to have a heart attack.

Trish: How am I supposed to explain your absence at lunch? He'll know something's up.

Ally: Make up something. You're an expert at lying.

Trish: I don't know if I should be ashamed or proud of that but I do know that lying only leads to more lies. What's really going on?

Ally: I wish I could but I just can't. It'll lead to more trouble.

Trish: Please Ally. You can't keep it to yourself. It's something serious.

Ally: If I tell, you have to promise you won't tell Austin. Promise me

*Trish crosses her chest with a sincere look of trust

Ally: Ok, Brooke has been bullying me. I'm in here because she beat me up in the bathroom

Trish: What?!

Ally: Keep your voice down please. The nurse can't know I made up a story to cover up for the real thing.

Trish:(quieter) How long has this been going on?

Ally: Since Monday.

Trish: Oh Ally, you should've told an adult the first day it happened.

Ally: I know but I thought I could handle it myself.

Trish: You've got to tell an adult. Please do.

Ally: I can't. Brooke told me not tell anyone. I've already told you and now I'm terrified. She'll find out somehow.

Trish: You don't deserve this. *Hugs her

*Ally misses the rest of her classes since she was in too much pain to last the rest of the day. So she gets her work from another student name Jaime and goes home. *When Ally walks in her house she goes to the kitchen to get some Advil and sees a note on the fridge indicating her Dad is a on business trip. *She sighs wishing she wasn't alone and goes upstairs to her room.

*After finishing her homework it's dark outside and she's exhausted. The pain medication has made her sleepy and she goes to bed.

*The next morning she's still sore and the new bruises are harder to cover up. She knows Austin will notice so she just calls in sick getting permission from her father. As he called the school from where his business trip is. *As she expected that afternoon Austin is pounding on her door. From her bedroom she groans as walks downstairs in her robe and opens the door.

Ally:(irritated) Did you have to knock so hard? I already have a headache. *Walks over to the couch and lays down. He follows her and sits in the recliner

Austin: I'm sorry Ally but when you didn't come to school today I had to come over and see what was wrong. I asked Trish but she got nervous and ran off. Now I know it's something serious because you told her not to tell me *Notices the bruises on her arms

Austin: How did you get those? (Sternly) Don't you lie to me. *Serious look on his face

Ally: I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I just want to be alone.

Austin: No Ally, you're not telling me something and it's starting to scare me. You've been receiving mysterious bruises all week. All these excuses, missing most of school and now you've called in sick. I need to know what's going on. Now. *Last part harsh

Ally: I can't tell you. I know you'll be upset.

Austin:(voice raising) I won't get upset.

Ally: You're getting upset now. You're raising your voice.

Austin: Only because you won't tell me! *Anger increasing

Ally: If I tell you then I'll ruin your relationship with your girlfriend and I can't live with that.

Austin: I don't care about that right now just tell me!

Ally: NO!

Austin:(angry) WHY NOT?!

Ally:(in tears) Because I'm doing this for you!

Austin: Just tell me please! What are you doing that's worth all this suffering?!

Ally:(in a rush) I'm letting Brooke beat me up everyday because she's your first girlfriend and if you guys break up it'll be all my fault and you'll hate me for being a terrible friend!

*Bursts into tears and runs upstairs.

*Austin sits there full of all kinds of emotion from sadness to guilt. He slowly goes upstairs to Ally's room and sees her crying into her pillow. *He gently picks her up and holds her in his lap and rubs her back. Not caring that she's crying into his shirt.

Austin:(gently) Oh Ally, you should've told me or an adult. You can't keep things like this to yourself. I'm so sorry you went through all that

Ally:(in between tears) She's your first girlfriend and I want you to be happy. I'm just making a sacrifice for someone I love.

Austin: Ally you're the greatest friend ever but your efforts to make me happy caused you so much pain. That's not right at all. You'll always be my favorite girl. You'll always be the one that makes me happy no matter how girls I like you'll be the one I love the most. What did she do to you?

Ally: She called me worthless and a faded memory of you and a freak because you're dating her and she told me if talk to you or sit with you in the cafeteria she would put me in a world of pain and torture. So I tried to stand up for myself and told her you're not going to date a spoiled diva. After that she busted my nose. Before all this I tried to leave the bathroom as soon as I saw her but she pulled my hair and shoved me in the corner said all those mean things and called me a loser as she left out. *She tells Austin the rest of things Brooke did to her since the week started. *He just sits there patiently listening to everything. *When she's done she looks up at Austin whose face is pale and blank.

Ally: Austin? Are you ok? *Gets off his lap and sits next to him.

Austin:(quietly) I'm so sorry. *Looks shamefully on the ground

Ally: What are you sorry about?

Austin: I've been a bad friend not you. I should've been more aware of the interaction between you guys. If I was none of those terrible things would've happened to you. You would've been at school today instead you're home in fear of what will happened next. I'm so so sorry. You don't deserve me as a best friend. I vowed to always be there to protect you and I failed miserably.

Ally: You're the most loyal, trustworthy friend ever. You bring so much joy to my life because your upbeat outgoing personality is an awesome part of you. I trust you more than my own father. Please don't ever think you're a bad friend. You're like a protective older brother always looking out for me. Which makes sense, you're one year older than me and I love you like a brother.

Austin: You're the best. *Squeezes her into a hug

Ally: What am I supposed to do about these bruises? They're going to take forever to heal.

Austin: My grandma has an great method. You take a nice warm and relaxing oatmeal bath then you put some coco butter all over your body and finish up with a restful sleep.

Ally: Well it is getting late. *Looking at the time on her alarm clock which is 15 minutes until 8:00.

Austin: I'll go set up the bath you just relax. Do you have any oatmeal mix?

Ally: Try the pantry.

*Austin zooms downstairs and finds what he's looking for. He goes to Ally's bathtub and turns on the water. Once it's the right temperature he calls Ally in. Then goes to the bonus room. After an hour Ally comes out of her room feeling ten times better. She goes to the bonus room and sees Austin on the couch watching TV. Luckily he doesn't hear her come in so she sneaks up behind the couch and is inches from his head

Ally: Boo!

Austin: Ahhh! *Falls off the couch and Ally falls on the floor laughing. Austin climbs back on the couch and looks at her with a playful glare but also happy to hear her laugh again.

Austin: This is proof the treatment definitely worked. It not only took away your pain but apparently it increased your mood enough to have my heart beat out of my chest.

*Now laying on her back she looks up at him

Ally:(laughs at his last remark) You were part of the treatment too. The best part actually.

Austin: How so?

Ally: By being here with me through this tough time

Austin: Anytime Alls. *Winks at her


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

*After a while they watch one of their favorite movies on Disney Channel which is Wreck It Ralph. Once it's over Ally gets up to go to her room

Austin: You're really worn out aren't you?

Ally: Yeah, I still have that test in pre-calculus. I'm really tired from today so I'm going to get a well deserved rest

Austin: Ok, goodnight

Ally-Bear.

*He stays in the bonus room and sleeps on the couch.

*The next morning Austin goes to his house to get changed for school then returns to Ally's house for breakfast.

*Ally slowly eats her cereal as Austin practically inhales his pancakes

Austin: What's wrong Ally?

Ally: I'm just so nervous about going to school. Brooke will be waiting for me and as soon as she sees us walk in she'll plan something horrible for me

Austin: Don't worry I'll take care of Brooke. You just focus on acing that pre-calculus test which I know you will.

Ally: I don't want it to be your problem. She'll make your life miserable too.

Austin: She already has. All she talks about is herself and brags about all the latest trends she has and how she's so rich because her family owns so many businesses and several yachts. I had to listen to her for three hours on how she won a horse tournament with her championship stallion against a nine year old girl who was competing for

the first time. She told me how all her coaches quit on her. I can only imagine why.

Ally: That sounds awful. How did you put up with that?

Austin: When we went to dinner I just put in my headphones and nodded my head thankfully she didn't even notice I wasn't listening to her.

Ally: Today we end both our suffering. You know she won't just admit to you that she's been bullying me. You've got to catch her in the act.

Austin: I've got my ways. *Mischievously rubs his hands together. *Ally just playfully roles her eyes and finishes her food.

*Once they arrive at school Ally goes to math class and Austin goes to his class.

*During the middle of the day on the way to the cafeteria Austin excitedly comes running to Ally

Austin: The cat is in the bag *Winks at her

Ally:(confused) Uh..what?

Austin:(rolls his eyes) The plan is in motion

Ally: Ok, please tell me you didn't do anything to get us suspended or even worse expelled

Austin: Relax, I didn't do anything illegal.

Ally:(uncertain) Ok...I trust you

Austin: It'll go perfectly well. She'll get what she deserves

*Later that afternoon Austin asks Brooke to meet him in the courtyard in the school

Austin: I want to give you something. *Hands her a bouquet of flowers which secretly is hiding a microphone. He presses a button in his pocket to turn it on

Brooke: I'm glad you finally realized that I'm the right girl for you. Now that little ugly nerd Ally is out of the picture.

Austin: That's not true. She's still my friend and always will be.

Brooke: No, she's not. I've been torturing her everyday. You don't need her in your life. She's nothing but a huge distraction.

Austin: That's quite a confession. Thank you for admitting that you're a bully and have been making Ally miserable.

*Brooke frowns then realizes something and looks in the flowers finding the microphone

Brooke: Y-you recorded me?! Why?!

Austin: You're a bully and needed to be taught a lesson.

*The principal comes around the corner

Principal Lopez: Ms. Shields I need to have a talk with you in my office but first you owe Ms. Dawson an apology. *Ally stands next to her smiling at Brooke's glare

Brooke: H-how could you Austin?! How come you care about her more than me?

Austin: I've known her all my life and only have known you for a week. The lifetime of friendship I have with her is no comparison to being your boyfriend which I really wasn't since you treated me horribly. Now I want you to apologize to Ally and never bother her again. In fact don't bully anyone ever again.

*Brooke reluctantly walks over to Ally

Brooke:(gritted teeth) I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I'll never do it again.

*The principal takes her to the front office and she's suspended for a week, following after school detention for the rest of the year.

Ally: Thank you so much Austin. *Hugs him

Austin: Anything for you princess. *Hugs her back

*At Ally's house

*Her dad returns home and learns what happened feeling guilty for not being there for her but Ally convinces him that he's the greatest dad in the world. Since he's going to visit his parents in Tampa, Ally decides to spend the weekend at Austin's house.

*She goes to his house and knocks on the door

Austin happily greets her.

Austin: May I take your bags my lady?

Ally:(laughs) Yes you may. You're such a gentleman

*Austin brings her bags upstairs and she sits on the couch. *He comes back down and jumps over the couch to sit next to her

Austin: What do you want to do? We have all weekend.

Ally: I don't know. We could go see a movie.

Austin: Ok, we should check what's available. *They look up the movies on their phones. Austin smiles big when he sees one he likes and starts bouncing up and down on the couch in a childish way.

Ally: I see you've found one. Could you stop shaking the couch and tell me please? *Laughs at his immature nature

*Austin stops bouncing and shows her his screen

Ally: Really Austin? You want to see that?

Austin: Yes, I've been wanting to see this for weeks.

Ally: Ok, fine. It's looks really fun.

*They go to the movies. Ally gets ready to pay but Austin stops her and insists on paying for the tickets and snacks. Knowing how stubborn he is Ally allows him to pay. *They share a large bucket of popcorn together along with two frozen fruit drinks and a pack of gummy bears.

*After the movie they laugh about it as they head to the car.

Ally: You were right that was worth seeing. Baymax is so cute. Everyone needs a friend like him.

Austin: Big Hero Six is the best movie ever.

*Its really late when they get back. So they change for bed and watch TV. Ally wears her Hello Kitty pajamas. Austin wears his Captain America pajamas.

*After a while Austin is absentmindedly flipping though channels and he hears soft snoring and looks at Ally whose quickly fallen asleep. He carries her upstairs and brings her to the guest room. He gently lays her in the bed, kisses her forehead, and leaves the room.

*It starts pouring hard outside resulting in a thunderstorm

*During the middle of the night a huge boom of thunder crashes through the sky and Ally wakes up screaming. Austin bursts in the room with a nerf gun.

Austin:(alert and eyes wide) What happened?! What's wrong?!

Ally: I had a bad dream and the storm scared me. *Turns on lamp and covers herself in her blanket

Austin:(calmer) Ok. You're good now right? *Puts his "weapon" down

Ally: Yeah. I have a question though.

Austin: Ok.

Ally: I wake up screaming and you come in to save me but your idea of defense is a nerf gun and pink underwear? *Laughs at him as he looks down and blushes.

Austin:(laughing) I was in a hurry and it was dark. Don't judge me.

Ally: I'm sure foam bullets are very effective on a burglar. Pink underwear will defiantly not make them laugh.

Austin: I mixed them in with my red shirts by mistake.

Ally: Ok, I'm joking but thank you for checking on me.

Austin: What was your nightmare about? *Sits on edge of the bed

Ally: Brooke coming back to school and beating me up even more. I had the worse memory about all those mean things she said to me. I know none of it is true but it sure feels like it.

Austin: Ally you've got to think positive. *Pulls her into a hug

Ally:(sniffling) I tried to but her mean words haunted me.

Austin: What was the worst thing she called you.

Ally: A pathetic excuse for a human being. That was before I even knew her name.

Austin: What she said isn't true. None of them are true. You're the greatest human being I've ever met.

Ally: Thanks, that means a lot.

*The thunder booms again and lighting flashes across the sky. It shines through the room and disables the power causing the lamp to turn off.

Ally:(worried) Oh no, the power is out and storm is getting worse. *Clutching her dolphin close to her

Austin: It's ok Ally. I'll stay in here with you. There's two beds in here for a reason. *Gets up to go to the other bed but he trips and falls. Ally cringes at his groans and slight screams as he falls and lands. *She shines the flashlight on her phone toward Austin and sees him upside down on a beanbag with his feet dangling over him

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin: I think so *Gets up using her light as guide to climb into the bed

Ally: Perhaps you should've gotten a light before you walked through the room that's pitch black. *Laughs at his playfully glaring face

Austin: Yes, that will be on my mind next time.

Ally:(yawns) Good night. *Lays down and hugs her dolphin Dougie.

Austin:(softly) Good night my sweet angel. Love you

Ally:(mumbles) Love you


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

*The next morning Ally is in a deep peaceful slumber when suddenly she's woken up by the bed shaking rapidly. She sits up breathing heavily and sees Austin jumping on the bed

Austin:(excited) Wake up! Rise and shine!

*Ally just glares at him not making an effort to leave the bed

Ally:(angry) The sun isn't even up yet and you're jumping on the bed like a five year old! *Turns cover back on her but Austin pulls it back out of her reach. *She sits up glaring at his goofy smile. He gets on his knees and moves closer to her to brush the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead

Austin: That's no way to greet your best friend. You should have a better attitude than that

Ally:(grouchy) Good morning.

Austin:(sarcastic) That's the spirit.

Ally:(annoyed) I would be so much happier but I'm still trying to recover from the air supply to my lungs being knocked out of me by a seventeen year old with the mind set of a little kid! *Glares at him

*Austin just laughs and tries to make her smile. *He just sits there with his eyes crossed until he sees her start to smile

Austin: There's that beautiful smile.

Ally: You better have a good explanation for this.

Austin: I'll tell you in the car. It's a surprise.

Ally: Ok, but you better not do that again. *Playfully nudges him

Austin:(smiling) Aw you know you still love me.

Ally:(laughs) Whatever

*They both go downstairs and eat breakfast but it's brief because Austin wants to stay on schedule while its still dark outside. He tells Ally to get dressed in something comfortable and bring her camera. She suspiciously looks at him but does as she's told.

*By the time they get in the car the sun is starting the rise but it's still fairly dark as Ally immediately falls back asleep in the passenger seat. She's wearing Austin's sweater and is leaning against the window. The chair slightly titled back.

*Austin smiles at the sight and can't wait to see the look on her face once they arrive at their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6:**

*As it gets brighter outside Austin puts a blanket over Ally's face so she won't be bothered by the light.

*After a few hours the sun all the way up in the sky, Austin stops at a gas station.

*He gets out and dials a number on his phone.

Austin: Yeah, we're halfway there. She's still asleep. The wake up call I gave her this morning wasn't exactly very amusing to her. No, she's completely unaware of where we're going. All I told her is that it's a surprise and to wear some comfortable clothes and bring her camera. She gave me that suspicious look when she knows I'm up to something and won't tell her. She's going to be so surprised. See you in a few hours. Bye.

*Hangs up the phone and pays for the gas with his emergency credit card his parents gave him.

*He pulls up in front of the store of the gas station and goes inside. He's right where he can see Ally since she's alone in the car. *After making his purchase he returns to the car and gets back on the road.

*About three hours later they've arrived at their destination. *Ally finally wakes up and looks around at the scenery

Austin: Hello there sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice rest?

Ally: Yeah. Where are we?*Yawns and stretches

Austin: The best place on earth. The most magical place in the world. *Smiles at her confused face

Ally: Why are you looking at me like that?

Austin:(teasingly) No reason. Here comes the valet. *Looking out her window. Ally turns and gasps when she sees who it is

Ally:(half excited half surprised) G-goofy?! *Looks back Austin then back at Goofy.

Ally: If that's Goofy then that m-means w-we're at D-Disney Land! *Huge smile on her face

Austin: You got it. *Gets out of car and Goofy opens the door for Ally.

*Ally hugs Goofy and Austin takes picture with her camera.

Ally: Why are we at Disney Land?

Austin: Just because *Mischievous smile on his face

Ally: You're not telling me the whole story are you?

Austin:(laughing) Nope!

*Ally just smiles and rolls her eyes

Austin: There's more surprises inside, but you have to wear a blindfold. *Pulls it from behind him

Ally: You've had that in your back pocket this whole time?

Austin: Yeah

*Laughs and ties it on her face. He grabs her book bag and his out of the car and they go inside. He leads her to an elevator and down the hallway to a large dark room.

*He unties the blindfold and smiles at her puzzled face

Ally: You bought to an empty dark room?

Austin: It's dark but it could be occupied *Teasing her curiosity

*The lights turn on and everyone pops out yelling Surprise! Happy Birthday Ally!

*Ally is speechless

*Dez, Trish, her Dad, and a few Disney characters are all there

Ally: Wow! This is amazing!

*Hugs Trish, Dez, and her Dad.

Ally: You guys are the best. With Mickey, Minnie and Pluto being here it's even better. *High fives the characters

Austin: There's a few more surprises for you. *Points to the bed room door and her mom and cousin Shane walk in

Ally: Oh my gosh! You guys are here! *Runs to hug them

Ms. Dawson: I couldn't miss my sweet baby's special day

Shane: I always enjoy spending time with my favorite little cousin.

Austin: We're going to have a special dinner for you this evening at Cinderella's castle

Ally: I've always wanted to visit her castle.

*All the characters leave out after giving her a hug


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7:**

Austin: I know I can't wait to go. First you need to get Disneyfied with your attire.

Ally: Disnseyfied? Wow that's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say.

Austin: Yeah, that's the best word I could come up with

Ms. Dawson: Your clothes are in the bedroom. Once everyone changes we can have some fun.

Ally: I can't wait. *Runs to the bedroom and comes out wearing a pink Minnie Mouse hoodie. Austin is wearing a blue Pirates of the Caribbean shirt.

Ally: You look great Austin. You too Trish. *Observing her purple Daisy Duck shirt

*When Dez comes out all of them look up at him with confused faces

Dez: What?

Ally: What are you wearing?

Dez: Casual Disney attire. Why?

Trish: You look like a lost tourist in New York. *Noting his khaki shorts, orange floral Hawaiian style shirt and sandals

Austin: I think he looks really goofy. *Gives him a hat in the style of Goofy's head with the long ears on the side

Ally: Yes that defiantly fits his personality

Trish: Perfect match *Fist bumps Ally

*Shane comes our wearing a white Star Wars Yoda hoodie

*Ally's parents are wearing plain pink and blue Mickey and Minnie Mouse shirts. *Once everyone gets what they need for the day they head out the door to the lobby and get on a trolley. Ally's parents take a separate one to go the adult area in the DisneyLand. Leaving Shane in charge since he's the oldest of the teens

Austin: Where do you want to go first? We can visit any park. We have all day passes.

Ally: Let's go to Magic Kingdom, FantasyLand. I want to the ride the Seven Dwarf's Mine Train. Snow White is my favorite Disney Princess.

Austin: Ok, then that's our first stop.

*Once they arrive at the park they get in line for the ride. *Shane looks at the ride and groans

Ally: What's wrong?

Shane: That Heigh-Ho song is going to be in my head all day long. I'm too old for this ride anyway.

Austin: Dude you're never too old for Disney. The most magical place on earth is where you let out your inner child.

Ally: Do it for me please. *Puppy dog eyes

Shane:(smiling) Fine, I'll go. You got me with those eyes.

Ally: I learned from the best. *Nudging Austin whose proud of that fact smiling with pride

*When it's their turn the teens get on the ride. The ride starts and they enjoy the rush of the sharp twists, turns, and dips

*Once they get off all of them go to bench area to rest

Shane: That was fun

Ally:(teasingly) I told you

Austin: What's next?

Ally: You guys pick.

Shane: I want to go to the Star Wars zone

Dez: I love Star Wars.

Austin: Oh yeah!

Trish: I'm not a big fan

Ally: Me neither but it's their choice and we have to respect that.

*The all go to the Star Wars center and enter the spaceship. *The boys squeal like teenage girls rushing over to the dress up area. *The pull out their costume of choice and get changed. *Austin and Dez come out as Jedis and Shane comes out as C3PO. *After that they all head to Cinderella's castle that afternoon. The cake is Frozen themed. *Ally gushes in delight when she sees Snow White. *After the party they all head back to the hotel room. Since there's two bed rooms the teens and adults split sides.

Ally: I call the top bunk

Austin: Me too

Trish: I don't mind sleeping on the bottom

Dez: Me neither

Shane: I'll sleep on the separate bed.

*They all get dressed in their pajamas and do their own activities. Dez is playing on his iPad, Trish is polishing her nails. The other three are playing goldfish. Ally is eating a jar of pickles.

Austin:(laughing) You're so obsessed with pickles. Don't you ever get tired of eating them?

Ally:(retorting back) No, Pancake boy. I don't.

Austin: You've been loving pickles since we were little. You should try a new favorite food

Ally: Says the guy who still eats dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets *Folding her arms raising an eyebrow

*Shane bursts into laughter

Shane:(laughing) Y-you still eat those?! *Leans back in his chair

Austin:(defensive) Only when I'm sick. My mom cooks them for me.

Shane: Wow! That's so lame! *Still laughing

Ally:(annoyed) Ok, Shane. That's enough.

Austin: Its ok Alls. I'm not ashamed.

Ally: I know but he's still going tease you about it for the rest of your life.

*Shane is still snickering trying to control himself. Ally kicks him in the knee making him wince in a high squeal.

Shane: How can those slippers cause so much pain? *Reaching down to rub his knee

Ally: It's all in the power of the foot. I played soccer when I was younger remember?

Shane: I sure do. You got a trophy for MVK

Austin: What's that?

Ally: Most Valuable Kicker

Austin: Nice *Fist bumps her


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

*They all go to bed.

*The next morning everyone gets dressed in their swimsuits for the water rides

Austin: After a few rides we have to go to the Pirates of the Caribbean zone. My cousin Riker is obsessed with that movie. I promised him I would get him souvenir.

Ally: Doesn't Rydel like Rapunzel?

Austin: Yeah, she does.

Ally: Awesome. I'll get her a shirt

Austin: She'll love that. She absolutely adores you. You're like a little sister to her.

Ally: I see her as big sister

Shane: What's first guys?

Austin and Ally: Splash Mountain! *Pointing to the ride

Trish: That looks like fun

Dez: I agree and I have my waterproof camera to film to whole ride.

Shane: Ok, then let's go everybody. *They all go to the line. *Ally's parents stay behind and film from the ground.

*Once it's their turn the five teens get in the first cart and wait for the ride to start. After all the riders are strapped in the log cart starts move. For a while it's just a long river like trail.

Austin: Where's the big drop. We've been riding like this for like ten minutes.

Ally: You've got to be patient and let the suspense take place

*The ride starts to move faster and water rising slightly soaking the teens. *Then they go down a small hill creating a big splash.

Ally: Happy now Austin?

Austin: Yeah, but I'm ready for the really big drop

Dez: It's coming up. I can see it

Trish: This is so exciting

Shane: Get ready guys. *The ride goes through dark tunnel with cheerful music and mechanical animals singing and dancing. *Then there's a sudden drop and everyone screams in excitement as they rapidly go down the hill ending with a huge splash soaking everyone. They laugh from the rush as the ride slows down.

Austin:(excited) That was awesome!

Ally: So much fun

*The others agree and go on some other water rides. *Then go to the Typhoon Lagoon. They splash and chase each other in the water.

Ally: Hey Austin, come here.

*Austin goes to her but stops when he sees the mischievous smile on her face

Austin: Uh-oh! *He pretends to be scared and runs as she sprays him with a hose.

Austin:(playfully) You're so going to get it. *Picks her up by the legs and hangs her over his back and runs to a spout with water pouring out. He laughs as she screams from the water splashing her entire body

*After that the teens go eat lunch. Then go to some shows. They go to Frozen, Nemo & Friends, Lion King and Pirates of the Caribbean.

*They go to the gift shop. Ally gets an Olaf stuffy and a Disney mad libs book. Trish gets perfume and polish. Dez gets a Star Wars poster and Yoda pillow. Austin gets a Pirates of the Caribbean Captain Jack Sparrow figurine and a DisneyLand snow globe. Shane gets a Mickey Mouse ears hat and Pluto shirt.

*The next day everyone heads back to Miami. Ally, Trish, Dez, and Shane ride with Austin. They follow the adults. Austin lets Shane drive.

Austin: How did you like your weekend?

Ally: It was amazing. Thank you so much guys.

Trish: You're welcome

Dez: No problem

Shane: You deserved it squirt. Since you had a tough school week.

Ally: That's what this is about?

Austin: Yeah, that's part of it. I wanted to make you feel bette after the bullying incident. Those negative comments Brooke told you are nothing but lies. You rock. I just wanted you to know how much you're appreciated and that you're an incredible amazing human being.

Ally: Awww, thanks. That means a lot.

Austin: No problem Alls. *Side hugs her

*As night approaches, the three teens in the back go to sleep. Ally lays back on her neck pillow and puts on her eye mask. Austin wraps his arm around her as he goes to sleep. *Early the next morning around 5:30, they're back in Miami and arrive at Ally's house. *Shane gets out and decides to prank the younger teens. He goes to Ally's window and presses his whole face on it. He knocks loudly on it with eyes wide open. She sleepily looks to the window

Ally: Ahhhh!

*Austin wakes up startled as well as the others

Austin: What's wrong?! Where are we?!

Ally:(angry) We're home back in Miami. Shane thought it would be hilarious to give us heart attacks too early in the morning! *Glares at her cousin

*She and Trish are the most bothered while the boys are calm

Ally:(furious) Shane you're so dead! *Gets out along with Trish and chases him in the house. Dez and Austin laugh as they watch

*Shane runs upstairs and tears through the hallways. The adults come in confused at the scene then hear the girls yelling and Shane screaming.

*He zooms downstairs and hides behind Mr. Dawson.

Mr. Dawson: Whoa! What's going on here? What did you do?

Shane: Something I regret but it was so funny

*Austin blocks the girls with his arms

Ally: Let us go! We need to deal with that buffoon!

Ms. Dawson: Everyone just calm down. Go sit down and explain what happened

*The teens do as their told

*Austin sits between the girls and hold his arms out so they won't charge at Shane. *Dez sits on the ottoman in front of the troubled teen.

Ms. Dawson: Ok, please calmly explain what happened

Ally: We arrived in the driveway but we didn't know Shane got out of the car because we were still asleep. Then that crazy goofball thinks its real funny to go up to my window and plaster his eyes all wide and knock on it to wake me up. I turn to see these gigantic eyes staring at me and it scared me. So I screamed

Austin: Then I wake up because I thought someone hurt her and the next thing I know Ally and Trish are chasing Shane in the house.

Shane: I thought it would be funny.

Trish: Do you hear us laughing?

Ally: I can't believe we're related.

Mr. Dawson: Shane what you did was mean and unnecessary. You need to apologize now.

Shane: I'm sorry guys. I didn't know it would go this far. Can you forgive me?

Austin: I forgive you.

Dez: Me too.

Trish: Sure whatever

*Ally sits there with her arms crossed.

Shane: Ally-Bear, please. You know I'm sorry.

Ally: You know I hate being pranked.

Austin: She's right dude. Last time I scared her, I got the silent treatment. It wasn't fun at all.

Ally: If you promise to never ever prank me again then I'll forgive you.

*Shane holds one hand up and one on his chest

Shane: I Shane Leslie Dawson promise to never prank you or your friends ever again

Ally: You're forgiven

*Austin bursts out laughing

Austin:(laughing) Your middle name is Leslie?!

Shane: It wasn't my choice. Not cool bro

Ally: Now you know how he felt when you teased him about eating dinosaur shaped nuggets

Shane: Alright I get it. He can't laugh though, his middle name is Monica

Austin: Leslie is way more embarrassing.

*After a while everyone goes to sleep even though the sun is coming up. *By morning Austin is the only one still asleep. Ally quietly walks in the guest room and giggles at the resting teens position in the bed. He's on his side with one arm hanging off the side of the bed, snoring, and slightly drooling. *She gently shakes him

Ally: Austin, wake up.

*Eyes still closed

Austin:(mumbles) No.

Ally: Time for breakfast which means it's time for pancakes. *His eyes pop open and he jumps out of bed and zooms downstairs *Ally laughs and goes downstairs as well *Once the weekend is over everyone goes back to school and Shane goes back to his parents in Tampa


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

*Its the week of the school dance and no one wants to go without a date.

*By the lockers

Austin: Are you excited about the school dance?

Ally: I guess so.

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah, I'm just not the best dancer.

Austin: You don't have to be. Just have fun and enjoy yourself

Ally: We have all week to get prepared but my priority is my school work.

*Bell rings

Austin: That's our cue to leave. See you later brown eyes. *Hugs her and walks off to class

*During the week Ally meets up with a student named Daniel at the courtyard

Ally: Thanks for me helping out Danny.

Daniel: No, problem. Any friend of Austin is a friend of mine. Let's start with the basics.

*Later that day at Sonic Boom

*Ally walks in

Austin: Alls where have you been?

Ally: I was busy with something important. Why?

Austin: You always come here after school to do your homework then we go to the park. I had to swing all by myself

Ally: Sorry, I was taking care of an assignment

Austin: What kind of assignment?

Ally:(annoyed) A school assignment Mr. Nosy Pants.

Austin: Doesn't our special time in the park mean anything to you?

Ally: It does but I had to do something important. Stop making me feel guilty. I texted you that I wouldn't be here after school.

Austin: I know but I missed you. Dez has been sick with the flu. So I was bored with no one to hang out with.

Ally: I'm sorry, I know you don't like being alone. You can't just make me feel guilty because I wasn't with you at the park. Now I feel like a bad friend.

*Leaves out

*In her room

*Ally sits on her bed watching a video on her tablet. *Her phone beeps and it's a text from Austin.

PancakeKing: Hey Alls, I'm sorry about earlier. I was a jerk and being a bad friend. You're always an awesome friend.

AllyBear 2.0: It's ok, I'm not mad anymore. It's just that this is a very important assignment so I'm going to be very busy this week. Have a good sleep (:

PancakeKing: Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams (;

*The next day at school Ally is spending time with Daniel during lunch.

*Austin watches from his table quite upset. *After school Ally is waiting outside for Daniel. *Austin comes out

Austin: Hey Ally, you didn't sit with me at lunch. I saw you sitting with Daniel. Are you hiding something?

Ally: No, he's my project partner. That's all there is.

Austin: Are you sure?

Ally:(irritated) Yes, stop interrogating me.

*Daniel comes out

Daniel: Ready to go Ally?

Ally: Yeah

Daniel: Ok. Hey Austin. What are you doing out here?

Austin: I was just keeping her company. I'll leave you two so you can do your project. *Last part kind of harsh. He goes back inside frowning

Daniel: What's his problem?

Ally: I don't know. Hopefully he'll get over it.

*At Sonic Boom

*Ally and Daniel come in laughing

Austin: What's so funny?

Daniel: We were just talking about last Halloween when you thought the mechanical spider was real and how you screamed like a girl.

Ally:(laughing) The whole school thought the fire alarm went off.

Austin:(grouchy) Not my fault I didn't know the spider was powered by batteries.

Daniel: It's ok dude. We didn't mean to make you upset.

Ally:(annoyed) Look Mr. Grouch, stop being so moody. Your attitude is getting on my nerves. Don't you have so chores or homework to do?

Austin: Yeah, I do.

Ally: Then go and chill out. I don't know what your problem is but you need to cut it out. Let's go Danny. *They head upstairs


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

*In Practice Rm

Daniel: That was amazing. I'm so glad you asked me to help. *High fives her

Ally: Thanks. I can't wait for Friday.

Daniel: What if Austin asks me what we're doing? He's already upset.

Ally: Hopefully he won't ask you but if he does tell him to not worry about it. He can't know until Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

*At Austin's house

*He thrashing around in his bed. He has a nightmare about Ally suddenly hating him. He wakes screaming her name and realizes it was all a dream. He quickly grabs his phone and dials Ally's number.

Ally:(sleepily) Hello?

Austin: Hi Ally.

Ally:(quite annoyed) Its the middle of the night. Why are you calling me?

*Austin didn't think of the time when he called and feels guilty for disrupting her sleep.

Austin: I just needed to hear your voice. I had nightmare and you were in it.

Ally:(yawns) It's not real Austin. We'll talk about it when I'm not trying to sleep.

Austin: Ok. Sorry for waking you up.

*Silence on the other end. Austin assumes she either hung up or fell asleep.

Austin: Ally? You still there?

Ally: Yeah, I dozed off. Just think of something that makes you happy. You know we can talk about anything but not in the middle of the night when we're sleeping. I love you but I want to go back to sleep.

Austin: Ok. Sorry again. Good night. *Hangs up phone. Rethinks the words I love you. He knows she only meant just friends love but wishes it was more.

*Thursday morning

Austin gets up exhausted from the restless night after eating breakfast and getting dressed he rides his bike to the music store.

Ally: Hey Austin. Are you ok?

Austin: Yeah, but I couldn't get back to sleep last night.

Ally: You should go take a nap in the Practice Rm.

Austin: Ok. Sorry again for the wake up call last night. That nightmare just really scared me.

Ally: Its ok. I would've done the same thing. Now please go rest.

*Austin goes in the Practice Rm. He takes a long nap and wakes up feeling ten times better. He sees Ally on the chair across the room. She has a book on her lap and is sleeping.

*Austin decides to play a prank on her. He sneaks up behind her chair and screams. She wakes up screaming. Austin falls out laughing on the floor.

Ally:(pretending to be mad) Austin! You know I hate that!

Austin: I'm sorry I just needed a good laugh. After last night.

Ally: Well you must feeling better. You scared me.

Austin: Yeah, but my nightmare is still bothering me.

Ally: You told me that I left you and never wanted to see you again. You know that will never happen.

Austin: I know but it was so real.

Ally: I promise I'll always be here for you just like you are for me. We're best friends and nothing will ever change that. *Hugs him real tight. They stay like that for a moment then Ally breaks the silence.

Ally: Would this have anything to do with Daniel?

Austin: You've been spending so time with him. Do a project. Do you have a crush on him?

Ally: No, I like him as a friend and that's it.

Austin: Ok, I'm sorry for being so harsh to you guys. I don't know what came over me.

Ally: It's ok. You're a great guy. I'm glad you don't hold grudges. I have to go see Daniel to work on our project. Good luck finding a date for the dance.

Austin: You too Alls. *Winks at her

*Its Thursday afternoon and Austin decides to go to Ally's house. He goes to the backyard and sees her and Daniel dancing. They're smiling and then they hug. Austin quietly walks back through the gate feeling sad and a little jealous

*The next day is the school dance. *Its drizzling outside Ally sits on the hammock in her backyard Austin comes running through the fence

Austin: Hey why are you out here all alone in the rain? *Sits by her

Ally: I don't have a date for the school dance.

Austin: I thought you did What happened?

Ally: I was going to ask you but I got nervous when I saw all those girls surrounding you earlier today. Not one male student even approached me. Expect Dez but that would've been awkward. I think he asked out pity for me. I must've looked desperate to him.

Austin: I'm glad you were asked by someone you know. *The strong wind shifts towards them. Ally shivers in her sleeveless spaghetti strapped dress and Austin takes off his dress coat and wraps it around her. Despite her protests

Ally: You should back to the school. Your date is probably looking for you.

Austin: I can't go back

Ally: Why not?

Austin: I don't have a date. I was going to ask you but I thought Daniel was your date

Ally: Why?

Austin: I saw you two dancing here yesterday. You smiling and hugged him.

Ally: He was giving me dance lessons. I wanted to ask you to be my date. That was the big project. I'm sorry we're both dateless now.

Austin: You were going to ask me?

Ally: Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. It's too late now. *Thunder rumbles through the sky as both teens look up it rains harder.

*Ally gets up and is face to face with Austin who got up at the same time.

Ally: Sorry, I didn't know you were that close.

Austin:(smiling) That's ok. I like it

Ally: I must look horrible. My hair, my makeup, even my dress

Austin: You're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me.

Ally:(blushes) Thanks.

Austin: There's something I've always wanted to do ever since we were young but I wasn't ready until now.

Ally: What would that be?

Austin: This *Leans in and they kiss *He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck *They're in their own world. The rain is gone and they're in a peaceful meadow where a rainbow never leaves


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

*They break away and smile. Austin wipes the wet hair out of Ally's face and gently rubs her cheek. *They go inside and dry off with towel wrapped around them. *Ally changes into something more comfortable as well as Austin. *They sit on the couch and drink hot chocolate.

Austin: That was the most amazing thing I've ever done in my life. Ever since we started high school I've wanted to tell you that I love you. I'll always love as a friend but this is a different kind of love. I love you with all my heart. To the moon and back. You're the center of my world. My princess. My sweet angel. *Not once breaking eye contact with her

Ally: Wow, Austin. That was beautiful. I don't know if I feel the same way.

Austin:(frowns) Y-you don't?

Ally: I'm just joking. You're so gullible. *Playfully nudges him

Austin:(relieved) Oh thank goodness. *Puts hand on his chest

Ally: I love you too. Always as a best friend but true love now.

*They hug real tight. *Austin leaves once the rain slows down and wishes sweet dreams to Ally.

*The next morning Austin goes to Ally's house. He walks in her room and stops in his tracks when he sees her laying in bed reading a book. Her hair is wild and uncombed and her face is red and puffy.

Austin:(blurts out without thinking) Wow, you're a mess.

Ally:(sarcastically) Gee, thanks.

Austin: S-sorry. That just came out of nowhere.

Ally: That's okay you didn't mean it.

Austin: Your dad told me you weren't feeling well. He's downstairs making you soup.

Ally:(stuffed) I gob a colb. My nose is swelled ub and my heab hurts. I have a feber too.

Austin: I'm so sorry. You must sick from the rain yesterday.

Ally: It ok Austin. It not your fault. You should go so you won't get sick. *Coughs and sneezes

Austin: I want to help you feel better. What can I do?

Ally: Go home. So you won't get sick. Please

Austin: Ok, feel better kiddo. *Blows her a kiss and leaves out through the window

*The next day Ally is feeling much better and goes to Sonic Boom. She goes up to practice rm.

Ally: I got your text. What did you want to talk about?

Austin: On the night of the school dance, we kissed and I confessed my love to you. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my *Clears throat g-g-girlfriend.

Ally: Really?

Austin: Yes. *Gets on one holding a small box

Austin: Ally Elizabeth Dawson will you make me the happiest most luckiest guy in the world and be my girlfriend. *Smiles at her and opens the box revealing a necklace with a sun and moon on it. '

Ally: Yes, I would be delighted.

*Austin smiles real big, picks her up and twirls her around

Austin: That's amazing!

*Puts her down and they hug and kiss.

*He puts the necklace on her


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

Ally: The necklace is beautiful. I'll treasure it forever.

Austin: Just like I treasure you. *Smiles and winks at her

Ally: How are we going to explain this news to Dez and Trish?

Austin: We'll meet them at the treehouse. A big tree club meeting.

Ally: Good idea

*They go the treehouse in their neighborhood and wait for Dez and Trish.

Trish: What's the big surprise?

Dez: It must super important you told get here fast. Big news.

Austin: It's very good news

Ally: We wanted you guys to be the first to know

Dez: You finally found out that aliens do exist?

Ally: No

Dez: Bigfoot is real?

Ally: No

Dez: Leprechauns really do put pots of gold at the end of rainbows?

Ally: NO!

Austin: Dude please stop guessing before she pops a vain

Trish: Tell us before he says something else stupid

Austin: Ok, well we all know how close Ally and I are and the night of school dance something happened the made us closer than ever

Ally: It was raining that night and when the storm got worse we got up to go inside but not before our faces were inches away from each other

Austin: We had the most amazing kiss.

Trish and Dez: Kiss?!

*Trish sees Ally's necklace and smiles

Ally: We're together as in a couple. *Smiling real big

Austin: We confessed our love to each other and made it official the next day.

Dez: How did you ask her?

Ally: He got down on one knee like he was proposing. *giggles a little

Trish: That's so romantic

Dez: I always knew you guys would be together. Congrats guys

Trish: I'm so happy for you guys.

Ally: I'm glad you guys support us. That was easy. Now we have to convince my Dad.

*Austin already starts getting nervous. *His face is red and hands are sweaty.

Dez: Dude you look like you're about to pass out

Trish: You have nothing to worry about

Ally: I'll be with you anyway.

Austin: You're right guys but I have a reason to be nervous. It's harder to convince the father than the mother. Every teenage boy knows that.

Ally: You're in luck. My dad already knows you. So you don't have to be scared of him. You'll be fine

*They all leave the treehouse and go home.

*Austin and Ally sit on the couch while they wait for Mr. Dawson to come home

Ally: Remember to breath and don't freak out. You're going to do just fine.

Austin: Ok, but I'm still a little nervous.

*Ally kisses his cheek and he blushes and smiles at her

Austin: Maybe not as bad as I thought

*Mr. Dawson walks through the front door and sees them on the couch starring at him

Mr. Dawson:(uneasily) What's going on here? Why are you two looking at me like that?

Ally: We have something important to tell you.

Mr. Dawson: Ok, but why is Austin sweating like a pig?

*Ally looks at the front of blonde teen's shirt drenched in sweat

Ally: He's a little nervous

Mr. Dawson: Must be something serious. I've never seen any one sweat so much. *Sits in recliner

Austin: Mr. Dawson I would like your permission to be with Ally. Could we have your blessing on us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend?

Mr. Dawson: You want to date my only daughter? My sweet baby girl?

Austin: Y-yes sir. M-mr. Dawson sir.

Mr. Dawson: It's about time. Took you guys long enough to realize you were meant to be together. Of you have my permission. I happily give you my blessing

Austin and Ally:(surprised) Say what?!

Mr. Dawson: I've always wanted guys to have someone who would give you endless love, care, and always protect you. You two have been doing that for as long as you've known each other. I'm so happy you picked each other.

Ally: Thanks dad. I wasn't expecting that at all. *Hugs him then Austin.

*The young couple goes upstairs

Austin: That went way better than I expected.

Ally: I told you it would work out fine.

Austin: Now I have another nerve racking task

Ally: What's that?

Austin: Planning our first date

Ally:(laughing) I'm sure you'll think of something.

Austin: It'll be special just for you. *Leans in to kiss her. Then goes home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

*The next afternoon Austin surprises Ally with a beach picnic.

Ally: This is perfect for first date. You're the best

Austin: Thanks. I know how much you love sunsets and the best place is on the beach. We can watch it and then go a walk on the dock and dangle our feet in the water.

Ally: That's so romantic. You really thought of everything.

*After they eat they go walk on the dock. They hold hands and laugh together. When they get to the end of the dock they sit down and dangle their feet in the water.

Ally: This truly has been the best date ever.

*Rests her head on Austin's shoulder

Austin: I agree. I'm happy I get to enjoy a sunset as beautiful as you are. There's nothing more perfect than this.

*Kisses her forehead.

*Once it gets dark they walk home together. Ally wears Austin's jacket. *On the front porch

Ally: I'll never forget this magical evening. Thank you

Austin: You're welcome. Anything for my favorite girl.

*They share a passionate good night kiss

Austin: Good night my sweet angel. I love you

Ally: I love you too. *Austin smiles and kisses her forehead before leaving


	15. Chapter 15

**Baby Boys and Broken Toys**

 **Austin and Ally's class are given an assignment to take care of a baby doll that behaves and works like a real baby but when Austin doesn't take the assignment seriously, Ally's perfect average is at risk. Also Austin calls the doll "Little Man"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

*Austin and Ally are taking a life skills class together at school. The class assignment is to take care of a baby doll for week.

Austin: Let's name out baby doll Little Man.

Ally: That's a cute name. You know how serious school is to me. We can't mess this up. We have to be responsible. I don't want to get a bad grade.

Austin: Don't worry. I'll make sure you get a good grade. You're a great student. This will be fun.

*Later at Sonic Boom

Austin and Ally are dressing up the baby doll.

Ally: How about some cute overalls and a little sun hat?

Austin: Perfect. I'll put his diaper on and you can dress him. Then we'll watch a movie.

Ally: No, it's his nap time. He needs his rest. You can play with him afterwards.

Austin: Ok. I'll put him in the crib you made out of a box. Good job by the way. We should sleep at Sonic Boom tonight then take turns with him at our houses.

Ally: Good idea. I'll set up the tents


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

*During middle of the night the baby doll cries. The sound wakes up Austin. He gets out of his tent and picks up the doll. He walks back and forth carrying it. Not knowing what to do. Ally hears him walking around and exits her tent.

Ally: What's wrong with Little Man?

Austin: He won't stop crying and he's giving me a headache.

Ally: Did you try a bottle or pacifier? Did you check his diaper?

Austin: No.

Ally: Come on Austin. I thought you were taking this seriously. I can't do everything. Please give him to me. I'll give him a bottle that should calm him down. *Austin gives her the doll. She feeds him the bottle. He stop crying and goes back to sleep mode.

Austin: I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking like a parent and made you do all the work. I'm a terrible father.

Ally: No you're not. You were just tired. You panicked and didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just really don't want to fail this class.

Austin: I know you didn't mean to get mad. You're tired too. Let's just get some sleep.

*The next day that afternoon at Sonic Boom, Austin and Dez are playing catch. Ally walks on and sees what their using as a ball.

Ally: Austin! What are you doing?! You can't you the baby as a ball!

Austin: He loves it. He's not crying. We haven't dropped him. Relax. *Tosses the baby doll to Dez. Dez misses the catch and the doll lands on the floor and starts crying.

Dez: Uh-oh.

Ally: You guys! What have you done?! *Picks up the doll

Austin: I'm really sorry Ally.

Dez: Me too.

Ally: I can't believe you Austin. We need to treat this doll like he's a real child not a source of entertainment.

Austin: Let me make it up to you. It's lunchtime. I'll get pizza for us and feed him his food.

Ally: Ok. Please don't mess up this time.

*In Practice Rm Ally is eating pizza and Austin feeds the baby doll. He fills the bottle up.

Ally: What are you putting in the bottle?

Austin: Soda

Ally: You can't give a baby soda!

Austin: Why not? It won't effect him. It's just a doll.

Ally: I know it's just a doll but we still have to treat it like a real baby. We're going to fail. You don't even care


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

Ally: I thought doing this project together would be fun. All you want to do is play around and not be responsible. We have to return the baby tomorrow then we'll get our grade. We're going to fail.

Austin: I'll be more responsible. I'll take him home with me tonight. I'll bring him in the morning when we walk together and everything will be ok. *Hugs her real tight. He does that whenever she's stressed out.

Ally: I trust you. Please don't disappoint me.

Austin: I won't.

*That afternoon in Mr. Harrison's class students are turning in their dolls. It's Austin and Ally's turn.

Mr. Harrison: Your baby please Ms. Dawson

Ally: Austin has him sir. *Austin opens his bag and doesn't see the doll.

Austin: Maybe he's in my locker.

Ally: Please find him.

Mr. Harrison: Both of you please see me after class.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

*After school

Mr. Harrison: I'm afraid I'm going to have to fail you Ms. Dawson. You as well Mr. Moon.

Austin: Wait it's my fault. I was supposed to bring the doll to school and I left it at home. I never took the project seriously but she did and if anyone deserves a bad grade it's me. Please don't fail her. She deserves an A+.

Mr. Harrison: I see. Thank you for being honest. You get an A+ for taking responsibility for you actions. Congrats Ms. Dawson. I'm so glad I have you in my class. You both may go. Please return the doll on Monday for full credit.

*Austin and Ally walk out the class

Ally: Thank you so much. You were willing to get a bad grade for me. I couldn't bare you doing that but thanks for being honest.

Austin: I know I should've taken it more seriously. I'm sorry I didn't. The next project we work on together I promise I'll do it no matter. I'll be on task so we won't fail.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

Austin: You'd make a great mother one day. I would be a a horrible dad.

Ally: You would be a great Dad. You'll do great because you would have a smart wife helping you.

Austin: Very funny. Let's go eat some tacos I'm starving. *Wraps his arm around her shoulder and they walk out the school

 **The End**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Missing Science Project**

 **Ally has entered the science fair at school. She beats Chuck every year. The lights go out in the gym and when they turn back in his project is missing. He accuses Ally. Austin, Trish, and Dez must prove her innocence or she'll be expelled!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

*In School gym

*Ally is setting up her science project. She made a robot that's powered by music. Chuck made a baking soda volcano. Their stations are next to each other.

*The science teacher comes over and asks Ally to demonstrate her project. She does and the teacher is very impressed.

Mr. Jenkins: You've done it again Ms. Dawson. You're so full of creativity.

Ally: Thanks. *Chuck jealously watches. Suddenly the lights go out. Everybody screams and panics. Austin runs and calls Ally's name. He hears a loud crash. The lights turn back on. The gym is a mess. *Mr. Jenkins makes sure everybody is all right

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah. I wonder why the lights went out.

Trish: Must've been a power outage.

Dez: I hope it doesn't happen again.

Chuck: My project is gone! It's been stolen.

Mr. Jenkins: Now Chuck there was a lot of chaos going on. Nobody would just take it. Who do you think stole it anyway?

Chuck: Her! *Points at Ally.

She looks as shocked as Austin


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

Ally: I didn't take it. Why would you think I took it?

Chuck:You were jealous I beat you in Matholympics last week. So you took my project as revenge.

Ally: What?! I've never stolen anything in my life. You can't just accuse me without proper evidence. I'm not jealous of you

Chuck: Let's go check your locker.

Ally: Fine

*They head toward her locker.

Ally: I'm telling you. I didn't take it. *She opens her locker and sees the volcano. She's shocked

Ally: H-how did that get in there?

Chuck: Theif! Mr. Jenkins she has to be kicked out of science club or even better expelled!

Ally: No! Mr. Jenkins please help me.

Mr. Jenkins: I don't believe you're a thief but I must follow school policy. Until you're innocence is proven you're suspended from school and your science club membership is revoked.

Austin: That's not fair. He set her up.

Dez: Yeah he's a conniving scheming liar.

Trish: Ally is a wonderful student who follows the rules. you're going to pay for what you did *Glaring at Chuck

Mr. Jenkins: I'm sorry. You need to leave Ms. Dawson.

Ally: You're a jerk! *Glaring at the smirk on Chuck's face *Cries into Austin's shirt. He comforts her and clenches his fists at Chuck as they walk out the school

*In Practice Rm

Ally: How could he? I've never done anything to Chuck. That liar. He just set me up so he can win. There's nothing I can do about it.

Austin: You may not be able to return to school but me, Dez and Trish can. We'll go back and prove you're innocent.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

*Back at the school Austin, Dez, and Trish investigate the crime scene. They ask students if the saw anything before the blackout.

Tyler: When Ally was elected president of science club Chuck was pretty upset. He was against girls even being in science club. Ally actually was happy got him when he won the Matholympics.

Danny: Ally is an awesome science club president. I saw her go get leave out the gym but she was getting a drink of water. I saw her. I was buying a snack from the vending machine. She's my friend and Chuck will pay for what he did.

Molly: I saw Chuck talking to a tech kid. He was making a deal or something. He told the kid the lights need fixing.

Austin: Who was he talking to?

Molly: Lenny. He's really good with tech.

Trish: Hey Lenny! Come here! *Walks towards him

Austin: Don't scare him.

Dez: We need him conscious to ask him questions

*They both follow her

*Back at Sonic Boom

*Ally sadly sulks around in the Practice Rm. She watches a movie to pass the time. Her phone rings.

Ally: Hey Austin what's up? Whoa! Slow down. I can't understand you. What do you mean Trish attacked Lenny? She did what?! I can't come down there. The teacher said it was ok? Are you sure? Ok, I'll be right there. Just keep holding her back.

*She quickly heads out to school.

*At school Austin and Dez try to hold Trish back from Lenny. She has him in a headlock. Ally runs toward them.

Ally: Trish stop! Let Lenny go! *Trish releases him and he breathes heavily. Ally helps him up.

Ally: Why did you attack him?! He didn't do anything wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

Trish: He's Chuck's accomplice. He shut the lights down.

Lenny: He told me to shut down the lights or he'd tell the entire school I still wet the bed. He only knows because he's my cousin. I'm really sorry Ally.

Ally: It's ok Lenny. Is there a security camera that shows him putting the his project in my locker?

Lenny: Yes, there is.

Austin: How did he know her combination?

Lenny: I really don't know. I want to help. Chuck has an embarrassing secret too.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

Dez: What kind of embarrassing secret?

Lenny: Chuck is afraid of the dark. He has a clown nightlight and sleeps with a stuffed bunny named Mela. He also sucks his thumb sometimes.

Ally: That's pretty embarrassing. If we expose his secret we're no better than him. He'll just retaliate and do something worse. There's got to be another way to make him confess.

Austin: What if we trick him by having him give an acceptance speech for being science club president? He'll be so grateful and obnoxious about it that he'll tell why and how he's president.

Ally: That might work. What if he gets suspicious. He can't know it's us.

Trish: Mr. Jenkins can help. He want to prove you're innocence just like we do.

Dez: I'll get him. *The teens talk to Mr. Jenkins about their plan and he agrees to help.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

Lenny: Am I in trouble? I was involved in the blackout.

Mr. Jenkins: No. You were forced to do it and the fact that you confessed shows how sorry you are.

Lenny: I'm glad because what Chuck did was wrong. *In front office Mr. Jenkins calls for Chuck on the intercom. Ally, Dez, Trish and Lenny hide behind a corner in the room.

Mr. Jenkins: Hello Mr. Green you've been awarded science club president because of your outstanding grades and science project. Before you receive your reward you need to give an acceptance speech.

Chuck: I'd be happy to. *Picks up microphone

Attention fellow students this Chuck Green the new science club president. I just like to say that I'm proud this position was given to a male as it should have been in the first place. Ally Dawson should've never been given this role. Girls don't understand science like guys do.

Albert Einstein and Sir Isaac Newton both male scientists. *He get so obnoxious and full of himself he forgets the microphone is on and makes a mistake he'll regret.

Chuck: I'm so happy I planned that blackout so I could win the science fair and beat Ally Dawson. It was very smart for me to out my project in her locker. I figured out the combo by using an old method of listening through a cup to hear the lock revolve and open.

Mr. Jenkins: Really? *Turns off microphone

Chuck: Yes. It was me. You understand because you suspended her so you'll support me. Where's my reward I was promised?

Mr. Jenkins: One month suspension and sessions with the school counselor for the rest of the year. You just confessed. You forgot the microphone was on and blabbed the truth to everyone.

*Chuck frowns

Chuck: Uh-oh. *He turns and sees Ally, Dez, Trish, and Lenny angrily staring at him.

Chuck: Lenny you ratted me out?! Lenny: You blackmailed me. You threatened to tell everybody my secret. I was going to tell yours but unlike you I have a heart and respect Ally. She's my friend and she's the science club president. She's a better one than you'd ever be. So now we're even.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

Lenny: I'm so tired of you bullying me and keeping me quiet because of my secret. I'm never going to do your homework again it take the blame for something you did. By the way I want all my video games you borrowed and your mom is going to be so mad at you.

Mr. Jenkins: Chuck you're going to be in after school suspension for a month go to the school counselor everyday but since Lenny just told me what else you've been doing you're not allowed in science club again and you'll be doing extra homework and a 1,000 word apology letter for temporarily giving the school a blackout. You'll also need to apologize to Ally and Lenny for the trouble you caused them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

Chuck: I'm sorry for framing you and getting you into so much trouble Ally. I'm sorry for teasing you and blackmailing you Lenny. *Mr. Jenkins escorts Chuck to the principal's office.

Ally: Thanks guys. You're the best! Lenny you can hang out with us if you want.

Lenny: Thanks.

 **The End**


	30. Chapter 30

Mattresses and Mandolins

The tensions between Lester and the Moons escalates when Lester accidentally sells them an electric guitar that doesn't work. The families become so angry with each other they band their children from seeing each other. This forces Austin and Ally to sneak out to meet Trish and Dez and devise a plan to make amends between Lester and the Moons

*Lots of Auslly㈴1


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

*At Sonic Boom

*Austin's parents are buying him a new electric guitar. Lester gives them a chrome lime green electric guitar. They wrap it up to surprise Austin with it.

*Austin arrives home from school on his bike. He goes inside and gets a snack.

Austin: I'm home. Mom? Dad? Are you here?

Mr. Moon: In the bonus room. *Austin runs upstairs and sees a box on the bed.

Austin: What's in the box?

Mrs. Moon: You've been doing so well in school we decided to reward you for all your hard work.

Mr. Moon: Go ahead open it up.

*Austin opens the box and sees the guitar. He picks it up and smiles.

Austin: Whoa! A brand new electric guitar! Thank you so much! I love the color.

Mr. Moon: We knew you would love it. Why don't you try it out?

Austin: Ok. *Strums the strings but nothing happens.

Austin: What's wrong with it?

Mrs. Moon: That's strange. Lester Dawson told us it was in great condition.

Mr. Moon: He sold us a faulty guitar.

Austin: I'm sure he didn't do that on purpose. We can return it and get a new one.

*The next day Austin comes in Sonic Boom and sees his parents arguing with Mr. Dawson.

Mr. Dawson: You guys probably dropped it on the way home. That's a brand new guitar.

Mrs. Moon: We didn't drop it. We packed it nice and safe.

Mr. Moon: You probably tampered with it to blame us so we wouldn't get a refund.

Mr. Dawson: Not true. It's perfectly fine. You guys broke it.

Ally: Look Dad please just sell them a new guitar. We can get this one fixed.

Mr. Dawson: I have a better idea. You guys stay out of my store.

Mr. Moon: Fine. We don't want our son in here anyway. Son stay out of Sonic Boom.

Mr. Dawson: Ally I don't want you hanging out with Austin anymore.

*Austin and Ally begin to protest.

Ally: That's not fair Dad! Austin didn't do anything.

Austin: I agree and Ally shouldn't be a part of this.

Mr. Moon: The decision is final. Come on Austin we're going home. *Austin sadly looks at Ally and walks out

*Ally looks at her Dad and tears up

Ally: How could you be so selfish?! *Runs upstairs and closes Practice Rm door.

Mr. Dawson: Honey wait. Please let's talk about this.

*Ally doesn't respond and stays in the room until the store closes and it's time to go home.

*Austin doesn't talk to his parents and stays in his room. He refuses to come down even after they try to make it up to him with pancakes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32**

Austin and Ally secretly text each other in the safety of their rooms so their parents don't know.

Allybear2.0: I miss u

PancakeKing: I miss u 2.

Allybear2.0: We have to do something about this feud.

PancakeKing: We'll think of something. Trish and Dez can help us.

Allybear2.0: Goodnight. Sleep well. ?

PancakeKing: Goodnight love you. My sweet angel?

*The put their phones up and go to bed. *The next day is Saturday. Austin usually does fun stuff with Ally but can't. He sulks downstairs in his pajamas. He's wearing a Captain America t-shirt and matching pants. He makes pancakes and moans as he watches SpongeBob.

*Mr. Moon comes in the room and tries to cheer up his son.

Mr. Moon: Hey pal. You want to see the new Electric Avenger movie?

Austin:(dryly) No. I want to see my girlfriend that I care about and love.

Mr. Moon: I'm sorry bud. I know it's hard. I'll get you a brand new video game. Will that make you happy?

Austin: No. You can't bribe me with gifts and buy my happiness. *Runs upstairs to his room. He come back down dressed and leaves out.

Mr. Dawson: Honey come down please. I have something for you. *Ally comes downstairs.

Ally:(irritated) What is it Dad?

Mr. Dad: I got us tickets to the Aquarium. You love sea animals.

Ally: Sorry Dad. I'd rather hang out with someone who cares about my feelings. I'm going out. I'll be back later. *Leaves out.

*Austin and Ally see each other at Sonic Boom. They share sad looks and go about their business. Austin takes out his anger at the gym by punching the bean bags. Ally cleans excessively when she's upset.

*That evening

*Austin goes back home and sadly looks at a picture of him and Ally. They're in their bathing suits. He's running through a sprinkler in his yard carrying her on his back she's laughs as she gets wet. *He tears up as he thinks of that memory and cries in his pillow.

*Ally sits on her bed and holds her Dolphin Dougie as she looks at a necklace Austin gave her. It's heart shaped and says Allybear my one and only.

She tears up and hugs Dougie real tight. She gets a text from Austin. It says: Meet me at Sonic Boom and hurry. *She quietly goes downstairs and slips out the backdoor. Her dad doesn't notice because he's too busy watching a football game.

*She goes to Sonic Boom and sees Austin, Trish and Dez. All the teens are in the their pajamas.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33**

Austin: I'm sorry we're here at night in our pjs but this stupid feud needs to end.

Ally: I know and I feel bad for sneaking out. My Dad doesn't know I'm gone and he'll ground me for life when finds out. I'll take that risk.

Austin: Me too.

Trish: What can we do to make these stubborn adults act mature?

Dez: Maybe we can make a movie to show them how dumb this feud is and how selfish they're being.

Austin: Yeah, we have to show that this is their problem not ours and me and Ally shouldn't be involved in this.

Trish: Let's get started.

*Mr. Dawson notices his daughter has been upstairs all day. He gets up to see where she is.

Mr. Dawson: Hey pumpkin you want to watch a movie? *No response

Mr. Dawson: Ally? Are you ok? *He goes upstairs and opens her bedroom door. It's empty. He realizes she's not in the house and panics.

Mr. Moon: Austin? You ok buddy? I got you a new video game. Son?

Mrs. Moon: He probably cried himself to sleep again. *Opens his bedroom and gasps.

Mr. Moon: Where could he be?!

Mrs. Moon: I have no idea.

*Mr. Dawson rings the doorbell. The Moons invite him in

Mr. Dawson: Is Ally here? She's not at home.

Mr. Moon: No. We thought Austin was at your house.

*The parents debate where their children could be then figure it out and leave the house.

*The four friends are done filming and hope their plan works. Dez sees the cars coming up. He gives the warning signal. The teens watch as the angry adults enter he store.

Mr. Dawson: Ally I'm so glad you're safe. This isn't like you to sneak out.

Mr. Moon: Same for you young man. You had us all worried sick.

Mrs. Dawson: You kids better explain right because you're in big trouble.

Austin: We're sorry for sneaking out but we had to. It was the only way to see each other. I love Ally and I don't want her to be sad. *He wraps his arm around her and smiles at her.

Ally: We only snuck out to show you guys how stupid this feud is. You were mad about a broken guitar and because of that you selfishly involved us by not letting us be together. Austin is my best friend and I care about him too much to let a feud come between our families. It's your problem not ours so leave us out of it.

Austin: Ground us if you want we don't care. We're going to be together no matter what.

Trish: We made a video to show you guys how stupid this feud is.

Dez: We hope you get the message and make up.

*The video plays and its a parody of Romeo and Juliet. After it ends the teens anxiously wait for the adults to speak. They're worried they'll be mad and make thing worse.

Mr. Dawson: That was beautiful. You kids are right we were selfish and made our problem yours. I'm so sorry sweetie. *He hugs Ally who joyfully cries in his shirt.

Mr. Moon: We're sorry too Austin. We know how much Ally means to you and we took away your happiness.

Mrs. Moon: I hate to see my little boy sad. Please forgive us. *Austin hugs his parents.

Mr. Dawson: I'll give you a new guitar. For free. Let's be friends for now on. Our kids are more important than a broken guitar. It's not right to see them so sad.

Mr. Moon: You're right from now. We'll handle any disagreements without involving our kids.

Mrs. Moon: We'll even give you a discount on mattresses.

*Mr. Dawson and the Moons make amends


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34**

Ally: Are we still in trouble?

Mr. Dawson: No. You had a purpose to do this. Just don't do it again please. You kids are off the hook.

*The teens five each other and cheer. Everybody goes home

 **THE END**


	35. Chapter 35

**A Series of Unfortanate Events**

A stroke of bad luck hits the gang pretty hard. Ally recievces threatening texts. Austin breaks his leg before a big basketball game. Sonic Boom is robbed then mysteriously set on fire. Dez's camera is stolen and Trish gets the chicken pox. Things aren't looking for these four best friends but together they can make through this tough time and get back to their normal lives


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

*At School

*Austin and Ally are packing up to go home. Brooke comes up to them.

Brooke: Hey Austin. Did you get my love letter?

Austin: Yeah and I want to return it to you. You know we're not together anymore. So please stop.

Brooke: Come on Blondie, you can do so much better than the girl you're with now.

Ally:(slightly irritated) Um..The girl has a name and she can hear you.

Brooke: Whatever you little ugly troll!

Austin: Don't you ever speak to Ally like that and nobody is allowed to call me blondie but her. I'm being as nice as I can Brooke. Please stop with the love letters. Let's go Ally.

*They hold hands and walk away. Leaving a very angry Brooke.

*Later at Sonic Boom Ally is updating the school news blog when she notices unusual pictures of Austin. It's his school picture but his head is cropped on doll dresses. Austin comes in and sees Ally staring at the screen.

Austin: What are you looking at?

Ally: A very disturbing picture and you're in it.

*Austin looks at the screen and his eyes widen in shock

Austin: What happened to my school picture?! How did it get on the website and what am I wearing?!

Ally: Somebody must've taken your picture from the yearbook and posted it on the website. I'll just delete it.

Austin: Wait, we need to find out who did this. We can print the picture out and show it to an adult.

Ally: Good idea. I'll print it out.

Austin: You want to go see a movie?

Ally: Sure.

*The next day Brooke hacks into Austin's phone and sends mean texts to Ally. She secretly follows them around to see what they're talking about.

*Ally reads a response from a text she sent to Austin. She asked him about having picnic in the park while watching a movie. The response wasn't what she expected so she goes to Austin's house to figure out what's happening.

*Ally arrives at Austin's house. She knocks on the door. Austin opens it and happily greets her.

*He's dressed in a white tank top and has gloves and safety goggles on. His sweaty body makes it awkward for hug so he just kisses her cheek

Ally: Can you explain this text you sent me? Why are you dressed like construction worker?

Austin: What text?

Ally: I sent you a text asking if you wanted to have a picnic in the park to watch a movie tonight. Your response was No! Leave me alone. I hate picnics.

Austin: I never sent that. I haven't looked at my phone all day. I've been working on a important project. That's why I'm dressed like this

Ally: I figured this is something you'd never say. Where's your phone?

Austin: In my room. Sorry I didn't respond. I just didn't want to be distracted. I'll go get it. *Runs upstairs

*Ally waits on the couch. Austin comes back down.

Austin: The mean text I sent u told me I sent u is in my phone. That's impossible I haven't touched it all day.

Ally: Somebody hacked into your phone then. Who would do that?

Austin: I'm freaking out. First the creepy picture on the fan page now the mean text. What's going on?

Ally: Ok. Calm down. We just have to figure out who's doing this. You need to keep that text for evidence. You have a lock code on it?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally: Good. I can't think of who would do this. The pictures on the website would have to be posted by someone who goes to our school. They would need access to the yearbook. The texts would be by some tech kid.

Austin: Chuck?

Ally: No. He likes your music surprisingly. He and Dez are friends now.

*Austin and Ally think hard for a minute and realize who it is.

Austin and Ally: Brooke!

Ally: She's crazy. She'll do anything to break us up and get you.

Austin: How on earth did she get into my phone and post those pictures?

Ally: I don't know but we need to stop her.

Austin: It's getting late and it raining outside. We can confront her tomorrow.

Ally: That means no picnic in the park with a movie.

Austin: We can have a picnic/movie date here in the living room. I'll take you home when we're done. I'd feel better if you didn't walk home in the dark and cold rain. She could be lurking anywhere. Even though you live across the street. You dad knows you're here and he's knows you're safe here.

Ally: Sounds like a plan. Where's your parents?

Austin: At the mattress store. They're having a special event for their new sale. They'll be home late.

Ally: Ok. What special project were you working on anyway?

Austin: I'll show you.

*Goes to garage and comes out holding something under a sheet.

Ally: What is it?

Austin: Take off the sheet.

*Ally uncovers the sheet and sees a pink glittery guitar. It's well made.

Ally: It's beautiful.

Austin: It's for you. It took me all day to make. My dad helped me. I painted it. Try it out.

*Ally takes the guitar and strums the strings. The tune comes out beautifully.

Ally: It's perfect. Thank you.

Austin: I put something on the edge.

*Ally reads it. It says Allybear. There's a small heart by the name.

Ally: Thank you. It's wonderful. That's so thoughtful of you. *kisses his cheek

Austin: You're welcome. I'm starving. I'll make us some grilled cheese sandwiches. We'll have picnic on the living room floor and watch a romantic movie.

Ally: How about Romeo and Juliet?

Austin: Perfect. First I should probably take a shower *Ally gives him a thumbs up agreeing with him.

*After coming back down he makes the sandwiches and the spread out a blanket on the floor. They watch the movie. *The loud tunder startles Ally. She sees a shadow outside the window when lighting strikes.

Ally: Did you see that?

Austin: See what?

Ally: I thought I saw a person's shadow outside the window. You don't think it's Brooke do you?

Austin: I don't think so. If she knew where I live I would nightmares for weeks. I'm sure it was nothing.

Ally:(worried) I'm freaking out Austin. She'll stop at nothing to get you. I'm the only thing in her way. She'll get rid of me to get to you.

Austin: As long as you're with me I'll let nothing happen to you. I promise. You're safe. Nobody will ever hurt you. *Hugs her tight. She calms down and rests her head on his shoulder. *When the movie ends she eventually falls asleep and Austin smiles and wa After a while Austin's parents come home.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch. 37**

*Austin being too tired to walk Ally home decides to sleep downstairs. He gently picks the sleeping Ally up and puts her on the couch. He says goodnight to his parents and lays on the other side of the couch after lightly kissing her cheek and putting a blanket on her.

*The next day Ally is at school looking for Brooke. She asks Austin to be with her incase Brooke attacks her. They find Brooke in the gym.

Ally: Brooke stop trying to break us up. Don't u deny it. We know it was you.

Austin: This won't change anything. I'm leaving Ally to be with you.

Brooke: That's not fair! We were meant for each other.

You'll be mine Austin! I'll never give up.

Austin: That's never going to happen.

Ally: You're crazy. You only like him because he's captain of the basketball team.

Brooke: So what! We're soul mates. *Austin shutters after hearing that

*They show the picture and text to the princapal. He suspends Brooke for a month and she has to write a 5 page apology letter.

*At Sonic Boom Austin and Ally are playing songs on their guitars. They have a contest to see how many songs they know.

*Later that day Austin is at Dez's house playing video games. Ally is alone in Sonic Boom. She's taking count of the inventory and displaying the new merchandise. She doesn't here Brooke come in. When she looks up she's startled to see her.

Ally: What are you doing here? You're not welcome here. Get out.

Brooke: I'm looking for my boyfriend.

Ally: He's my boyfriend and he's not here. Now go away.

Brooke: I'm going to make you a one time deal. Break up with Austin and I'll never bother you again.

Ally: No. I love him and you can't change that.

Brooke: You what?!

*Ally just realized what she said and becomes worried.

Ally:(stutters) I l-love him. Now get out or I'll call the police.

Brooke: I'm going to beat you so hard you'll need to be mentally instituted for the rest of your life. *Moves toward her with her fist in the air. *An employee and classmate named Evan comes in and sees what's happening.

Evan: Leave her alone Brooke! Get out of here now!

Brooke: You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do!

Evan: That's true I have no authority over you but I know who does. Your dad. I'm sure he'll love to receive a phone call that his princess is tormenting the same girl from school again. Since it's the reason you got a month suspsion at school I'm sure he would to hear how wiseky you're using your time because you're not even supposed to be out. You're grounded remember?

Brooke:(whining) You're such a tattletale. Don't tell my dad. He'll never let me use my phone again or his credit card.

Evan: I'm telling him anyway. Now go home. *Brooke glares at him and Ally before storming out.

Evan: Are you ok Ally? She's such a brat.

Ally: I'm fine. Thanks, for defending me. She's so hard to deal with.

Evan: Trust me. I would know. I had to spend a summer with her. Worst three months of my life.

Ally: Why would you have to spend so much time with her?

Evan: She's my cousin

Ally: I'm so sorry

Evan: Me too. I hope deep down in the family tree that we're somehow not related. I swear one day in going to get a DNA test.

Ally: With your luck she could be part of a motorcycle gang who loves fashion and very rich. *Laughs

Evan:(laughs) I wish

*They both laugh at the joke. Austin and Dez walk in but they don't notice. Ally's back is toward the counter. *Dez tries to warn Evan to back away from Ally before Austin already red face explodes from anger.

Evan: I should go. I don't want my face rearranged.

Ally: He's right behind me isn't he?

Evan: Yeah, your body guard is here and if I don't leave I may not may make it home with all my limbs working.

*Ally turns around and sees Austin frowning with his arms crossed. Dez looks as scared as Evan.

Ally: Before you pop a nerve let me explain. Evan is only here because he was defending me.

Austin: From who?

Ally: Take a wild guess

Austin: Brooke was here. What did she do?

Ally: She came in here looking for you. I told her to leave then I said something I regret. She threathed to beat me so bad I would need to be mentally institutionalized.

Evan: I walked in to start my shift when I saw Ally backed up in the corner by Brooke. I know her weakeness. She was out of here.

Austin: How do you know her weakeness. I didn't think she had one. *Snickers with Dez

Evan: She's my cousin

Austin and Dez: That's unfortunate.

Evan: Yeah...

Ally: It's closing time now. You can do your shift tomorrow Evan.

Austin: We should all get home. I'm sorry if I scared you Evan. Honestly I didn't know you worked here.

Evan: I just started last week. I don't blame you for getting protective. She's a very special girl. You're lucky to have her.

Dez: You want to start hanging out with us at school?

Evan: Sure, that sounds great. Thanks for asking.

*They all go home


	38. Chapter 38

***Ch. 38**

*At Ally's house

*Ally's walks inside and goes straight up to her room. Austin is confused of her suddenly being upset when usually they walk home talking and laughing. *He goes to her room. She sees him and turns away trying not cry.

Austin: What's wrong? You're usually so talkative on walks home.

Ally:(holding back tears) Everything is fine.

Austin: Are you upset about what happened today?

Ally: You were really upset. It's my fault I can't defend myself. Someone always has to save me. Everytime I'm with another boy they feel intimidated by you. It's my fault you get mad. If you're mad at me I understand. *Hides face in her knees

Austin: Alls I could never get mad at you for something beyond your control. I'm happy Evan was there to protect you. I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just that I love you so much that anytime you're alone with a boy could be good or bad so I feel like I need to get mad if though I don't want to. I'm really sorry. *Pulls her into a hug and she calms down

Ally: You truly have a heart of gold. You're so loyal and always have my back no matter what. I'm glad you're my one and only true love. I couldn't love anyone more than you.

Austin: I feel the same way. *They share a quick kiss and watch TV for a while

*After Ally gets dressed for bed she and Austin lay in bed together. He's on top of the cover. She lays her head on his chest and lulled to sleep by his steady breathing. He smiles as he listens to hear soft gentle snoring. He slowly drifts off.

*The next day at school Ally gets an anonymous text with a disturbing message. After several texts from sender she also finds anonymous notes on her locker. She decides not to tell Austin as an effort to not worry anymore than he is about but tells an adult she trusts which is her favorite teacher Ms. Johnson who teaches launage arts. After that the notes stop much to her relief. The next day she's alone in Sonic Boom doing a book report on Where The Red Fern Grows. She hears something downstairs and goes to investigate.

Ally:(worried) A-Austin? I-is that you? Dez I swear I will band you for life if you scare me again. *No answer just complete silence that starts making the mood very eerie. Suddenly out of nowhere she's hit in the head and falls to the floor. Fire surrounds her and takes over the whole store.

*At the beach Austin and Dez are playing volleyball when they hear sirens blaring in the distance.

Dez: Where's the fire?

Austin: Sonic Boom! *Seeing the stream of heavy smoke in the direction of the store.

Dez: The store is closed. No one should be there right?

Austin: Ally is working on her book report. Oh no! ALLY! *Runs as fast as his legs can carry him. Praying the whole time that he's not too late


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

*Austin and Dez are stunned at the scene. The firefighters try to control the blaze as it grows more aggressive.

Firefighter: You boys stay back. These flames are out of control.

Austin:(frantic) My girlfriend is in there! I have to save her! *Dashes into the building before anyone can stop him

*One of the squad members go after him

Austin: ALLY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

*Coughs from the lack oxygen and unbearable heat. He makes it up the stairs and sees Ally on the floor in the Practice Rm. He runs to her side and checks for a pulse. He's relieved that he can feel it even though it's weak. He picks her up and heads out but the door is slammed shut and the bolts are molded tight making it impossible to get out. The firefighters uses his axe to break it down and gets the teens out. *Austin is given an oxygen mask as he sits on the back of a fire truck.

Firefighter: Kid that was extremely dangerous but I've never seen someone so young get the courage to run into a whole building being engulfed by flames. That young lady on the stretcher will be fine.

Austin: Thank you sir.

Dez: Dude that was awesome and scary at the same time. I'm glad you're ok and Ally too.

Austin: I'm very grateful she's safe. *Starts to feel dizzy and is put on a stretcher. Both teens are taken to the hospital.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40**

*Austin wakes up in a hospital bed next to Ally's. She's still asleep. Austin's bed is close enough for him to grab her hand. He hopes his touch will wake her up. She moves a little and slowly looks at him. He smiles at her and she manages to do it but it weak and she falls back asleep. A few hours later she's fully awake.

Ally: What happened? Why are we both in the hospital?

*Austin's mood saddens he doesn't have the heart to tell her about the store.

Austin: You were in a fire and I ran in to save you but you'll be really upset when I tell you what building you were in. Do you remember anything?

Ally: I was in the practice rm doing my book report when I heard something downstairs. I got up to see what it was and didn't see anything. The silence started to creep me out. I thought it was either you or Dez trying to scare me. The next I know my head is hit really hard and everything went black.

Austin: I'm just glad you're safe but about Sonic Boom...*trails off and looks at Ally with sympathetic face.

Ally: The whole store burnt down didn't it?

*All Austin can do is shake his head because its unbearable to say the truth

Ally: Worst day of my life. *Sighs and lies back on the pillow

*Austin just sighs and hides his head in his knees. *Ally gently rubs his arm and he looks up and smiles at her. *They have to stay overnight to make sure they're vitals are stable then are released the next day


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

*That afternoon they go to Sonic Boom to find any clues for the cause of the fire. As they scrummage through the rubble Austin finds something and frowns knowing it's a very valuable item. Ally walks up to him and sees him in tears

Ally: What's wrong?

*Austin shows her what he found and she gasps when she sees what it is

Ally: No! Not my journal! *Holds the crumbled burnt up book in her hands. It falls apart as she holds it and puts in the black garbage bag. *She sits on a nearby bench sadly looking on the ground. *All Austin can do is comfortly rub her back.

Austin: I'm so so sorry Alls. I wish I was with you when it happened. I would've protected you from the intruder. *Hugs her tightly

Ally: It's not your fault. I'm just glad we're both alive. I'm very grateful that you risked your own life to save me. That's important than the music store and my journal. I just want to know who did this and why.

Austin: I won't rest until we find out whose behind this. *Kisses her cheek.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch. 42**

*Ally sulks around in her room. Austin watches her concerned about her mood.

Austin: Alls please relax. I know you're upset but you're going to make yourself sick. You have calm down please.

Ally: I'm sorry but I can't help it. I have precious irreplaceable memories from Sonic Boom and now the store is gone. We still don't know the cause of the fire.

Austin: We should do something to take our minds off all this. You want to go the park?

Ally: Sure whatever. *Walks out

*At the park Austin tries to cheer Ally up. She's been on the bench since they got there. *After many attempts to get her to swing or slide he decides to try something else. They walk to the dock and go to where the water is very shallow.

Austin: Look Alls, I see a turtle popping up to the surface. *Points to the water

Ally: I don't see anything. *She's sits on the bench in front of the dock

Austin: Come closer to the edge. Please, it's really cool.

*Ally just sighs and rolls her eyes. She stubbornly gets up and goes to edge the dock kneeling down on all fours.

Ally: I don't see anything. What are you talking about?

*Austin is standing behind her and tries to hold in his laughs.

Austin: Look harder it's there. *Almost bursts out but controls his urge

*Ally looks closer

Ally: Show me please.

Austin: Ok, I'll help you. The turtle is right there! *Pushes her in the water and laughs as she screams with a huge splash. She resurfaces and glares at him. He's still laughing and kneels down to her level.

Ally: What was that for?

Austin: You needed to cool off. I'll help you out. Give me your hand please. *Reaches out and grabs her hand but she pulls him in

Austin: Whoa! *Splash!

Ally: You looked so parched. I thought I would return the favor. *Austin laughs and splashes her and she splashes him back

Austin: My plan worked! Yea!

Ally: What plan?

Austin: I wanted to help you feel better after the fire incident with Sonic Boom and I succeeded in hearing your awesome laugh and seeing that beautiful laugh. Do you feel happy?

Ally: Yes very happy. Thank you. *Kisses his cheek. They get out and go home before its gets too chilly and they're vulnerable to getting sick.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ch. 43**

*The next day early in the morning at Ally's house Mr. Dawson is waiting for the teens to come downstairs. The both sleepily come down in their robes still yawning and sit on the couch.

Mr. Dawson: Why do you two looked sleep deprived?

Ally: We couldn't get to sleep last night so we stayed up watching movies and slept in this morning but we didn't expect the early wake up call.

Austin: It's not even a school day. Why are we up so early anyway. *Starts to doze off resting his head on Ally's shoulder.

Mr. Dawson: Sorry about the unexpected disturbance from your slumber but I have important news to tell you. *Hears Austin snoring. *Ally jerks her shoulder and he wakes up in mid snore causing him to snort and look at her droopy eyed.

Ally: Big announcement. Please pay attention. I know you're tired I am too but we have to stay awake for little while.

Austin: Ok but can I at least lie down and listen?

Mr. Dawson: Sure you can.

*Austin lays down and rests his feet on Ally's lap.

Mr. Dawson: You kids are going want to hear this. This is about the fire at Sonic Boom.

*Austim shoots straight up in full alert.

Mr. Dawson: The fire wasn't an accident. It was arson according to the fire marshal. There's an investigation going on. The detectives are trying to find any evidence that could've been left behind.

Ally: Ok, thanks Dad. I can't believe someone intentionally set the store on fire.

Austin:(angry) When I find out who set the fire that almost killed you I'm going to make them wish they are dead.

Ally: Calm down blondie, we need to leave this up to the adults.

Austin: I can't help it. You almost died. I want to know the pyscho behind this.

Ally: I want to know too but we can't do anything about it. The police officers, fire marshal, and the detectives are on the job.

Austin: Can I go back to sleep now?

Mr. Dawson: Sure, go get your rest.

*Austin goes back up with Ally right behind him. While he sleeps on the couch in the bonus room Ally watches TV while she sits on floor in front of him. *As the sun comes up Ally goes downstairs for breakfast. Austin calms down a few minutes later.

*Later that the suspects are found and the teens go the police station.*They're sur


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch. 44**

*The next day in Ally's room

*Austin comes after receiving a text message from Ally

Austin: Hey Alls, I got your text. What's wrong?

Ally: Nothing it's just that I have a confession to make. It's something I should've told you a long time ago. Only the police and detectives know. Ms. Johnson does too.

Austin: She's your favorite teacher. It's must've been something serious if I'm the only one who doesn't know.

Ally: If I tell you, promise you won't get mad.

Austin: You have my word.

Ally: Ok, before this whole mess with the fire I had been recieving anonymous messages on my phone and locker. I told Ms. Johnson about it and the notes stopped coming. I think all this lead up to the fire. Someone we know is the reason Sonic Boo is gone. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bare seeing you stressed out than you already all are about me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. *Looks shamefully on the ground.

Austin: You did the right thing by telling an adult before telling me. Your the greatest gift in my life and I'm very fortunate you're in my life. *Pulls her into a hug

Ally: Who do you think did it?

Austin: I don't know from what you told me it must be a student from school. They know where your locker is and somehow hacked into your phone. *After a moment of silence they look at each with worried faces

Austin and Ally: Brooke!

Ally: She's insane. This is something she would defiantly do.

Austin: I didn't think she would go as far as this. The fire almost killed you.

Ally: Maybe she didn't know I was in the store. Evan can tell us.

Austin: That's a good idea. He's the cousin of that evil witch. He can tell anything we need to know.

*In the mall courtyard

Evan: It wasn't Brooke. She's grounded and has been on maximum lockdown. I'm so sorry about Sonic Boom.

Ally: Thanks a lot.

Evan: No problem

Austin: That's one name to cross off the list. Who's next?

Ally: I can't think of anyone.

Evan: It's probably someone you'd least expect. Does anyone a crazed hatred toward you guys besides Brooke?

Austin: Not that I know of

Ally: I don't have a clue.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ch. 45**

Evan: Good luck finding out who it is. I'm really glad you're ok Ally. I know all you're going through must really hard and stressful. You're in luck because you have Austin. There's nothing more powerful than love. You two have the strongest form of love I've ever seen.

Ally: Wow, that was so thoughtful. Thanks Evan.

Evan: You're welcome

*At Ally's house

*Austin nervously paces the floor back and forth

Ally: Are you ok blondie? You seemed stressed. If you keep walking you're going make a hole in the floor. Please sit down and relax.

Austin: I'm sorry, I'm just worried about this whole fire mystery we're trying to solve.

*Plops down on a beanbag and sighs putting his head in hands. Ally kneels beside him and rubs his back.

Ally: I know, I'm worried too but we'll get through this together. We something they don't have. *Looks at her still in distress

Austin: What would that be?

Ally: A soul *Laughs a little making him smile

Austin: Got that right *Laughs with her

*The next day at the beach Austin is relaxing in a beach chair with his shades on when someone blocks his sunlight.

Austin: Hey Ally.

The person doesn't respond

Austin: Ally? *Takes off his shades on gasps when he sees who it is

Austin: You're not Ally. T-Trent?! What are doing here?

Trent: Just thought I drop by and see my old friend.

Austin: I'm no friend of yours. You used Trish for fame and stole Ally's song once. I would never be friends with you.

Trent: Gee, that's too bad. We would make a great team. You could be my sidekick while I give everyone who's ruined my life a little payback for my suffering. Too bad about Sonic Boom.

Austin: How do you know about it?

Trent: I was on scene the whole time. No body ever knew.

*Austin's eyes widen in realization.

Austin: You set the fire! You almost killed Ally! *Stands up only being a foot taller making Trent back up a little.

Austin: I'm so going up get you!

*Trent shoves him in the sand and runs off. Austin charges after him in an angry rage. They run all through the mall dodging surprised customers. Ally is coming back from her nature club when she's nearly knocked down by Trent.

Ally: What in the world?! *Sees Austin coming towards her and puts her hand up to stop him

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: I'm fine but why are you chasing that guy?

Austin: That guy was Trent he started the fire.

Ally: Oh my gosh! That's horrible! I'll call the police.

Austin: Ok *Takes off

*Trent hit a dead end in an alleyway. Austin corners him and Trent surrenders when he sees the police cars behind Austin.

*After the situation clears up Austin gets an idea on how to fix Sonic Boom. A month after the fire his project is complete. *He goes to Ally's house and bursts into her room excited unitentionally waking her up from a nap

Ally: There's this thing called knocking. You should try it.

Austin: Sorry, I have a surprise for you.

Ally: Not in the mood. *Puts cover over head. *Austin drags her out the bed and hold her over his back

Ally: Austin put me down!

Austin: I'm doing this because I love you now please stop yelling at me. It's worth it trust me

Ally: Fine

*He puts her in passenger seat and puts a blindfold on her

Ally: Where are we going?

Austin: You'll see.

*Ally just sighs and crosses her arms

*Austin helps her out of the car and leads her into a building

*He unfolds it and smiles at Ally's face. The whole inside of Sonic Boom has been remodeled.

Ally: This is amazing!

Austin: I call it the A&A music factory. I have another surprise for you. Please follow me upstairs. *They go upstairs and walk in the Practice Rm. Ally gasps at new scenery. Austin comes over to her with a box in his hand

Austin: Special delivery

*Ally opens it up revealing a journal

Austin: I know it could never replace your old one and hold everything from the original but it's still pretty awesome. I couldn't find one in the exact design as your old one. I thought the music note on it looked really cool.

Ally: Austin I don't like

Austin: Aw man, I tried my best and I failed

Ally: You didn't let me finish

Austin: Oh the carry on

Ally: I don't just like it, I love it. *Hugs him

Austin: You do?

Ally: Yeah, it's better than my old one and I can put new memories in it. Thank you so much. How did you afford all this?

Austin: Some was weeks of allowance I saved for an emergency and the other half is mainly donations from my parents and my entire college fund.

Ally: You used your college fund?

Austin: I don't plan on going to college anyway. You've seen my grades, I'm not straight a student like you.

Ally: Your education is still important

Austin: Don't worry Alls, it was worth it for you. I can worry about college later. You'll always be number one on my mind. *Kisses her forehead

Ally: Thank you so much. This is the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me.

Austin: Anything for my princess *They hug and walk out


	46. Chapter 46

**Ch. 46**

*In school gym Ally is doing a news report on Austin because he's the captain of the basketball team. Her friend Kenny is filming the players doing practice drills running up and down the court dribbling the ball.

Ally: We're in the school gym at boys' basketball team practice. All the players on this team has their own unique moves and skills but there can only be one star player the brings victory to the school and that's the very talented Austin Moon. As team captain its his duty to lead the team through a success game and bring home the trophy at the championship.

*Austin comes over to them panting heavily.

Austin: Here's a tip every athlete knows. Stay hydrated at all times. *Gulps down water from his bottle.

Ally: That's very good advice indeed. *Kenny films some more footage then they end their session for the day.

Coach Simmons: Alright boys listen up. We have a big game on Friday. If we win we'll qualify for the championship. So keep practicing the drills and stay in tip top shape. We can't afford any injuries. Now hit the showers. You smell like cavemen.

*Austin comes out the locker room and goes to Ally and Kenny

Austin: Great job guys. This job must be a lot of fun.

Ally: It sure is. We have to get the office to edit our footage.

Kenny: Good luck in the game on Friday.

Austin: Bye guys

*The next day Ally and Kenny observe Austin's practice routine on the running track behind the school.

Ally: Here we are at the track behind school watching the basketball team captain Austin Moon start his practice routine. He runs on the track everyday afterschool doing ten laps. *Kenny zooms in on Austin

*After he's done Austin gets some water. *Later that day he's hanging out at Ally's house watching TV. Ally and Kenny are editing on her laptop.

Austin: Hey guys I'm going out to meet Dez at the skatepark. You want to film my awesome moves?

Ally: No thanks Blondie, we have a lot of work to do. It's been raining outside you need to be careful. Is the skate park outside?

Austin: Yeah, it is

Ally: Maybe that's not such a good idea. You can't risk getting hurt

Kenny: You're way too valuable to the team dude. Our assignment is on you. We can't report you getting hurt.

Austin: Guys relax, I'll be careful. I promise

Ally: Just remember your helmet

Austin: I know

Allu: Be sure to stay hydrated

Austin: I will

Ally: Don't forget your phone

Austin:(irratated) Ally, I'll be ok. Stop nagging me.

Ally:(a little hurt) Sorry, for caring about your safety. Go have fun with Dez.

Austin: Alls, I'm sorry.

Ally: Whatever. You think your invincible but you're not. *slams door in his face

*At skatepark

Austin: I'm so ready to try the flying squirrel trick

Dez: You mean that trick by Tony Hawk?

Austin: Yeah, he's awesome.

Dez: Be careful dude, the ramps are slippery from the rain.

Austin: I'll be fine. *Goes down ramp and does the trick but slips and falls on his leg

*Dez runs to him

Dez: Speak to me buddy! Are you ok?

Austin:(groans) No, my leg hurts. I think it's broken *holds it tightly

Dez: I have to get you to the hospital.

Austin: Ok, let's keep this between us. If Ally finds out she'll brake my other leg

Dez: Fair point. Let's go. *Supports Austin's shoulders as they leave the skate park.

*At the hospital Austin is given a cast for his leg and a lecture for his ignorance

*At Ally's house they're done editing for the day and Kenny goes home

*In Austin's Rm

*Austin tries to figure out what's more scary being captain of the basketball team with a broken leg or telling his girlfriend who will be furious


	47. Chapter 47

**Ch. 47**

*At Austin's house

*Austin knows Ally will be looking for him so quickly puts a blanket over his leg when he hears her coming upstairs

*Ally goes up to Austin's room and sees him on the couch at the end of his bed reading a comic book

Ally: Hey, why didn't you come back to my house? Is everything ok?

Austin: Everything is fine. I just had so much fun I tired myself out so I came home.

Ally: Why do you have a blanket on you?

Austin: I'm cold.

Ally: You have it only on your left leg. What's going here? *Crosses her arms frowning at him

Austin:(nervously) Well I-I um.. I

Ally: I know you hate being overheated and I know you get really nervous when you're trying to hide something. What's the real reason you have that blanket on your leg?

Austin:(sighs) Ok, you got me. *Takes the blanket off revealing his cast

Ally:(gasps) What happened?!

Austin: I was doing a trick invented by Tony Hawk when I came down the ramp and slipped and fell on my leg

Ally: Didn't I tell you to be careful?! I guess my advice just slipped through your ears. You didn't process a word I said. I'm just nagging you. That's what you told me.

Austin: I'm sorry Alls. I was being very disrespectful.

Ally: I'm so disappointed in you right now. You're supposed to lead the team into the championship on Friday and now you can't walk. How am I suppose to report to school paper that star player got injured?

Austin: I'll take the blame. I don't want you too lose your job on journalist council.

Ally: You're so stubborn and hard headed. I told you to be careful. I told you it was a bad idea to even go to the skatepark. I'm not trying to be bossy or contolling. I love you too much to see you injured like this. *Tears up

Austin: Come here Alls.

Ally: No, I'm going near someone who disrespects me and says I nag them. I'm going home to call Kenny. Hopefully I won't get kicked off the council. This affects his job too. If I get fired he does too. It's all your fault! *Storms out


	48. Chapter 48

**Ch. 48**

*The next day in the school gym Ally and Kenny nervously walk into Coach Simmons' office

Coach Simmons: Hey guys I can't wait to see the footage for tommorow night's big game. You're going to get some great shots. I got you court side seat so you get all the action.

Ally:(nervous) About that...the star player got into some trouble

Kenny: He's really in quite a situation he can't fix right away

Coach Simmons: What happened?

Ally: He broke his leg while skate boarding

Kenny: He did the flying squirrel by Tony Hawk and slipped on the ramp because it was wet from the rain.

Ally: We warned him not to do it but because of his stubborn air headed personality he didn't listen and now he can't play in the big game tommorow.

Kenny: Are we going to revoked from the journalist council?

Coach Simmons: No, you're not. I'll take care of the game. You guys go home. You have nothing to worry about. Thank you for telling me.

*In Ally's Rm

Ally: I can't believe he didn't listen to me.

Trish: You know how boys are. Stupid and ignorant. They don't like being told what to do.

Ally: I know but I thought Austin was different. I guess I was wrong


	49. Chapter 49

**Ch. 49**

*The next day at school Ally goes to the school gym

Ally: Hey guys, someone had something to say to you *Austin walks in on some crutches

Austin: Hey team, I'm really sorry I can't play in the game tonight. I let you guys down, I let coach down, I let the school down. This is game was so important to me now I can't even be apart of it. The worst part is that I upset someone very important in my life but I know it'll take everything in me to make them not mad at me anymore. *Looks at Ally who just glares at him and rolls her eyes

Cameron: We may not have you on the team tonight but we'll play in your honor. You're still team captain no matter what.

Patrick: Really sorry about your leg bro.

Tyson: You think we have a chance of winning?

Austin: Yes, I believe in you guys. The important thing is that you have fun and do your best. We're all winners on the inside. I'll be right on the bench to cheer you guys on. *Bring it in guys. They all form a circle and put their hands

Austin: On three. 1, 2, 3!

Everyone: Go Mantees!

*They high five each other and break formation. The other boys leave out to get ready for the game. Austin leaves to look for Ally after he realized she left while he was talking to the team. He finds her walking on the track and tries his best to catch up with her

Austin: Alls, wait up. Please *Pants heavily

*Ally turns around and sees him on one knee panting hard and struggling to stand up. *She runs to help him and leads him to the bleachers. They sit together in silence until Austin speaks up

Austin: Words can't describe how sorry I am. I'm very grateful that you're in my life and thankful for how much you care about me.

Ally: You think I nag you so I must be so annoying to you. You should've listened to me. Why didn't you listen to me?

Austin: I was just so excited about doing the trick I guess I forgot what you said. I really messed up but I would rather see you happy than win the championship. You're more important to me than basketball, Zaliens and pancakes combine. Nothing would ever take your place. I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me


	50. Chapter 50

**Ch. 50**

Ally: I don't know how to. You act like you don't care about what I say to you

Austin: Let me show you how much I care

Ally: How?

Austin:(smiling) Like this *Leans in and they kiss. All of the rage in Ally melts away. *When they break away Austin as still smiling at her. She blushes and smiles back at him

Austin: How can you still be mad at me now?

Ally: I'm not anymore. You're the best boyfriend ever. *They embrace in a long hug

Austin: You're my beautiful sweet princess. *Rubs her cheek brushing the hair to side and kissing her forehead

*At the game Ally and Kenny get great footage. Austin cheers his team on as the clock ticks down to final minutes. The game ends up in a tie which means both teams will have to play each other again to determine eligibility for the championship.

*At the game everyone celebrates with a party for good efforts in possibly going to the championship. There's pizza, drinks, and yummy sweets.

Cody: Did you make your manatee cupcakes Ally?

Ally: I sure did. Help yourself *All the boys come

Ally:(laughs) One at a time you animals! There's plenty for everyone.

Rodney: Your cupcakes are the best Ally.

Ally: Thanks guys.

Henry: You're one lucky guy Austin.

Austin: I know. I'm really fortunate to have her. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. *Smiles at Ally

Daniel: You want to do some free throws Ally?

Ally: No, that's ok. I'm not that good at sports.

Austin: You're pretty good at basketball. Remember at Dave & Busters? You got a basket every time.

Ally: That was at an arcade blondie. That's a totally different setting.

Cody: Please Ally?

Ally: Fine, but don't expect anything amazing

*She walks on the court and makes a basket every time. She uses different techniques to block and dodge the other players. *After 20 minutes Aaron calls time to end the game. All the boys stare at her astonished with eyes and mouths wide open. Even the coach is impressed.

Ally: Why are you guys looking at me like that?

Cody: You told us not to expect anything amazing. We didn't expect that at all.

Henry: Did you plan this with her Austin?

Austin: I'm as shocked as you guys are. I had nothing to do with that. Since I can't walk. I wouldn't be able to anything

Rodney: Where did you learn all those moves?

Ally: I used to go to my cousin Shane's basketball games when we were younger. He taught me a few moves

Rodney: Perhaps we can meet him one day

Ally: That's a great idea. The next time he visits I'll ask him to come by and give you guys some advice to improve your game.

Henry: You're one lucky guy Austin. She's worth it. You're meant to be.

Austin: You got that right. I'm very fortunate to have her. I'll never let her go. *Smiles at Ally

*After the party everyone goes home


	51. Chapter 51

**Ch. 51**

*A few weeks later Austin's leg heals and he's back to his energetic self. *As the school week starts Ally learns that Trish has the chickenpox. She talks with her on the phone hoping she has a fast recovery.

*At the end of the week Ally waits for Austin outside. She's sitting on the bench. Austin comes behind and puts a stick on her neck making her jump and scream

Austin:(laughing) Gotcha!

Ally:(annoyed) Austin! You know I hate that!

Austin: I know but it's fun to see you scream and jump. Sorry, I really am.

Ally: Well I really don't need my heart racing. I'm really stressed today. *Rubs her head and sighs

*Austin's face turns serious and he sits by her on the bench

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: Today is G.N.O for Trish and I but she has the chicken pox. I usually would do this with my mom but she's halfway across the world and doing it with my dad would be so awkward and at this moment I wish I wasn't an only child.

Austin: That's too bad. If I knew all that I wouldn't of scared you. I'm really sorry about that.

Ally: It's fine. I'll just go home and do all our activities by myself.

Austin: You shouldn't spend Friday night all by yourself.

Ally: I don't mind. Besides my Dad is out with his friends at the Buffalo Wild Wings watching a football game and playing pool. I'm not going to ruin his evening.

Austin: I can spend G.N.O with you. Dez is out of town with his family.

Ally:(laughing) You?!

Austin:(laughing) Yeah me.

Ally: You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

Austin: It sounds like a lot of fun. Anytime with you is fun for me. Please. *Puppy dog eyes

Ally:(laughs) Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Austin: I just have one question though.

Ally: Ask away

Austin: What does G.N.O mean?

Ally:(laughing) Are you serious? *Playfully shoves him

Austin: I'm joking I know what it means. Girls Night Out.

Ally: That's right. Let's go. *They go to her house

Austin: What's the first thing you and Trish do?

Ally: We paint our nails and watch Princess Crystal Shoes.

Austin:(unenthusiastic) Oh great.

*They go to the bonus rm and sit on the floor with nail polish around them

Ally: Which color do you want?

*Shows him the choices

Austin: I really don't know. There's so many colors. *Picks one up

Austin: Rasalberry Sparkle?

Ally: Too dark for your complexion

Austin:(confused) My c-c-complexion?

*Ally laughs at his puzzled face and holds one up to his face

Ally: Bizzleberry Blast goes perfect with your eyes

*Austin mouths the words when she looks away to open the bottle.

Ally: Ready?

Austin: Sure?

Ally: Ok, I'll start with your feet.

*As she starts she keeps messing up because he keeps jerking his feet.

Ally: Stop moving. I'm painting more of your toes than your toe nails.

Austin:(laughing) I can't help it. You know I'm ticklish.

Ally:(mutters) I'm so glad we only have two feet.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ch. 52**

*After nail polishing they watch the movie. *As Ally enjoys it Austin looks like he's in an insaneislom. His eyes are red shot from and he groans and covers ears listening to catchy song tunes only amusing to girls.

Austin:(groans) Is it over? Please tell me it's over.

Ally: No way we're halfway done. This is chapter five only five me to go. Two more hours of sparkles, magic, and pixie unicorns. So many songs to sing.

Austin:(dramatically) No! *Ally laughs at his reaction and kisses his cheek. She makes some popcorn to ease his nerves. *By the end of the movie Ally turns off the TV she looks at Austin whose rocking back and forth like a traumatized child who's seen a ghost

Austin: So many dresses, so many songs, I can't take it anymore! *Puts hands on the side of his head. No more!

Ally:(laughing) Blondie chill it's over.

Austin: It is? When?!

Ally: I turned the tv off five minutes ago while you were having a panic attack *Laughs some more after seeing his face turns all shades of red with embarrassment

Ally: Next is makeover madness

Austin: Oh brother *Falls back on his pillow on the ground *Ally falls out laughing


	53. Chapter 53

**Ch. 53**

Austin: What goes on during make over madness?

Ally: Trish and I do each other's make up. Since she's not here, you'll have to fill in as her substitute.

Austin:(gulps) S-substitute?

Ally: Don't worry I'm going to make you look beautiful.

Austin: There goes my diginity

Ally: Oh buddy, you lost your dignity a long time ago. *Laughs and tells him to sit in the rolling chair. *She faces him away from the mirror and lays him back, to ease his stress she tells him to keep his eyes closed. She gets out the make up kit. *She pulls out the red lipstick and rubs it on his lips. Then picks out blue eyeliner and sparkly green eye shadow. She finishes with pink blush.

Ally: Done *She turns him toward the mirror and laughs at his reaction in a high pitch squeal

Austin: I look like an experimental offspring of Ronald McDonald and Madonna!

*Looks closer at himself in the mirror and groans

Austin:(sighs) The things I do for love.

*Ally just laughs and face times Trish.

Trish: Hey Ally, how are you holding up without me on our G.N.O?

Ally: We're doing just fine. Austin graciously volunteered to take your place. I gave him a new makeover. Say hello to Austinrella *Turns chair toward phone. Austin stares at the screen unenthusiastically and hears Trish burst into laughter

Trish:(laughing) Oh my gosh! That's the most hilarious thing I've seen in my life! *Continues laughing

Trish: You've definatly made my night. Thank you so much *Has another laughing fit

Austin:(dryly) Glad I could help

Ally: Laugher is the best medicine.

Trish: Thank you so much Ally. I still wish I was there but this is the next best thing

Ally: You should really get some rest. Glad we made you feel better. Goodnight

Trish: Ok, goodnight guys. *signs off

Austin: With all I'm going through tonight I'm starting to wish you had a sister. If only Rydel were here

Ally: Ok. I see your point. Go wash off and we'll do something else. Something calm and relaxing


	54. Chapter 54

**Ch. 54**

*After Austin comes back in the room he sits down next to Ally.

Austin: What's next? *Thinks: Please be something normal. Please be something normal

Ally:I'm going shave your head and pluck your eyebrows.

*Austin's eyes grow wide as he grabs is head and runs out the room yelling NO! *Ally rolls on the floor laughing

Ally: Austin come back. We're just going to watch some TV.

*Austin walks back in and plops down on the beanbag.

Austin: Please don't ever say those words again.

Ally: I won't it's just so much fun messing with you. You want to watch some TV?

Austin: To be honest I'm really tired. This has been the longest, most weirdest night of my life. I want to end it as soon as I can. *Gets in sleeping bag

Ally: Ok, goodnight. *Grabs her dolphin Dougie and gets in her sleeping bag

Austin: Goodnight Ally-Bear *Goes to sleep

*During the middle of the night Austin hears something downstairs

Austin:(whispers) Alls, wake up! *Gently shakes her

Ally:(mumbles) No *Eyes still closed

Austin:(frantic) Please! *Grabs his phone, turns on the flashlight and flicks on and off in her face until she responds. She finally sits up annoyed

Ally: What?!

Austin: I heard something downstairs

Ally: It's probably something outside. Now go to sleep. *Lays back down *Austin listens out one last time before going back to sleep. A few minutes later they both wake up to the sound and turn on the light in the room

Ally: Ok, I believe you. What if it's burglar? *Starts to hyperventilate

Austin: Alls, calm down. You're safe with me *Hugs her tightly and she relaxes. They both hear footsteps coming toward the room. Austin protectivly holds on to Ally as the footsteps sound closer and the shadow on the wall grows larger


	55. Chapter 55

**Ch. 55**

*The teens scream as the shadow gets closer to the room. They close their eyes and feel the light turn on. They hear a familiar voice and it turns out to be Mr. Dawson.

Mr. Dawson: Whoa! Guys calm down, it's just me.

Austin: Mr. D?!

Ally: Dad?!

Mr. Dawson: Yeah, did you guys watch a scary movie?

Austin: For me it was. She actually enjoyed it. *Ally laughs

Mr. Dawson: Uh...Austin why are your nails sparkling blue?

*Ally bursts out laughing

Austin: All I have to say is this. You never know what expect when you agree to have a GNO with your girlfriend.

Mr. Dawson: Wow, you're defiantly a trooper. Looks like you guys had fun.

Austin: One of us did.

Mr. Dawson: I think I know who it is but you did a good thing. Sorry for scaring you kids. I just came to check on you.

Ally: Thanks, Dad. We're ok now. Goodnight

Mr. Dawson: Goodnight guys. *Turns off light

*The next morning the teens get up and eat breakfast.

Ally: Thanks again for last night Austin. I had so much fun. I've never laughed so much in my life. It wasn't too much for you was it?

Austin: No, it wasn't. Not my idea of how to spend a Friday night but it was all worth it to be with you. Could you please take the polish off so I won't get teased by my team mates on the basketball team at school? They'll never let me forget about it.

Ally: Sure I'll take it off. Since you had a rough night we can do whatever you want today. I don't mind. You pick and I'll do it. As long as it isn't dangerous or illegal.

Austin: Deal. *Winks at her

*They go to the arcade, skate park, and the movies. Ally has a wonderful time.

*Once the weekend is over the school week starts.

*At school by the lockers

*Dez comes up to Austin and Ally very excited

Dez: It's here! It's finally here!

Austin: What is?

Dez: My new camera. It has a night vision mode and records in 3D. It has surround sound and can three days without charging. I've waited weeks for this to come in the mail. My uncle Dexter sent it to me. It costs $200.00. I'm so excited. I can't wait to use it in filming class.

Austin: That's awesome dude. *Does what up handshake

Ally: You should be very careful Dez. That camera is very valuable and expensive. You can't lose it at school.

Dez: You don't need to worry about it. I can handle my belongings. I won't lose it.

*End of the day

Dez: I lost my camera!

Ally: What I just tell you this morning?

Austin: I agree with her dude. You should've left it at home.

Trish: It can't be that far. Where did you last see it?

Dez: I can't remember! *Frantically searches his locker throwing out random items making the other duck down to avoid being hit.

Austin: Dez, calm down. We'll help you find it.

Ally: You just have to retrace your steps. From when you had to when you lost it.

Dez: Ok, I showed it to you and Austin this morning, then I went to my first period class which is Algebra. Next was Biology, then History, then film class, lunch, gym class, and last was art class.

Austin: All we have to do is check those classrooms and see if we can find it.

Ally: We should split up. I'll check the math rm, science lab, and art studio.

Austin: I'll check the gym, history class, and cafeteria.

Dez: I'll check the film room

Trish: I'll check any other classroom


	56. Chapter 56

**Ch. 56**

*The four friends check all the classrooms and end up with nothing. *Dez sits on the bench in the courtyard and sighs

Dez: I can't believe I lost a very expensive camera that was paid for by my uncle. I have something cool for one day and now it's gone. I don't know how I'm going to tell him that he wasted his money on me. Go ahead Ally rub it in my face.

Ally: Why?

Dez: You told me to keep it safe and I didn't listen to you.

Ally: I'm not going to make you feel worse. I want to help you. That's what friends do. You're my friend I care about you.

Dez: Thanks Ally. I'm sorry about this morning saying you shouldn't worry about my camera and how I can keep up with my own belongings. You were just giving me advice and I completely dismissed it.

Ally: It's ok Dez. We'll find it.

Austin: What else can you tell us before the camera went missing?

Dez: I was talking to Chuck in the library. He had a camera similar to mine. I put mine in a black suitcase.

Ally: To the library. *They all go to room and walk to the graphic novel section. Since that is Dez's favorite book genre.

Dez: There it is. *Grabs it overjoyed

Austin: I knew you would find it.

Ally: Great job Dez

Trish: Congrats. Now we can all go home

*Chuck appears

Chuck: Hello Red. What are you doing here so late in the day?

Dez: I came to retrieve my camera. What are you doing here?

Chuck: Same reason you're here. *Grabs suitcase and walks out

*At Sonic Boom in Practice Rm

Austin: Let's make a funny movie using your new camera.

Dez: Ok

Ally: I'm so glad you found it

Trish: Me too

*Dez takes it out the case and gasps

Dez: This isn't my camera!

Austin: What do you mean?

Dez: My camera has my initials on it. They're in scripted on a red plague. This one is blue and says C.G.

Ally: Who's initials are those?

Dez:(gritted teeth) Chuck Green. That sneaky little troll stole my camera!

Austin: How do you know?

Dez: He was jealous that I had the next upgrade of his camera. He told me he would have it when I least expect it and now it's with him

Trish: What are you going to do?

Dez: March right to his house and give him a piece of my mind

Ally: Or you can do the more logical thing and meet him in the park to switch out the cameras

Dez: That's a better idea

Austin: Call him to meet you in the park and we'll go there so you get the camera and we all relax that this crazy ordeal is over

Trish: Let's go

*They all go to park and meet Chuck. The cameras are exchanged and everyone goes home


	57. Chapter 57

Tropical Vacation

Austin invites Ally to Hawaii with him and his family. She stays at his house the night before they leave.


	58. Chapter 58

**Ch. 58**

*Friday afternoon at Sonic Boom. Ally is making a card tower in the Practice Rm. Austin quietly comes in and sneaks up behind her mischievously smiling.

Austin: Boo!

Ally: Ahh!

*She jumps and the movement on the table knocks down the cards. Austin falls on the floor laughing.

Ally:(annoyed) Austin! You know I hate it when you do that!

Austin: I'm sorry, but it's just so funny seeing you react. I'll help you clean up the cards.

Ally: Is there a reason why you're here besides giving me a heart attack?

Austin:(laughs at her remark) Yeah, there is. My cousins are visiting and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us on vacation for the summer. I can't tell you where we're going it's a surprise.

Ally: Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll just ask my Dad and I'll stay at your house tonight. I can't wait to find out where we're going.

Austin: Great. We're going to have so much fun. My cousins love having you around. You can bunk with Rydel and I'll share my room with the boys.

Ally: Cool! I love Rydel. She's so sweet. Ratliff is hilarious. He's just like Dez.

Austin: I know. Ratliff is slightly smarter than Dez.

Ally: I agree. So Rydel and Ratliff how far apart in age? I know with them being twins it's super cool

Austin: Ratliff is two minutes older than Rydel but she acts like the older one.

Ally:(laughs) Yeah because girls are way more mature than boys.

Austin:(laughing)Are not.

Ally:(laughing) Are too

*They joke around until they arrive at Austin's house. They walk in and are greeted by Rydel and Ratliff.

Rydel: Hey little cuz and Ally!

Ratliff: What up bro? Hi Ally.

*Austin helps Ally take her sleeping bag to the guest room.

*All the teens hangout in the bonus room and play songs on instruments and guess what song is being played. They're laughing and having a good time.

Austin: You guys want to have a water gun fight?

Rocky: Yeah, I'm in

Ratliff: Me too

*Riker and Rydel agree as well and everyone gets changed. They go in the backyard.

Austin: Let the war begin!

*The teens go back and forth spraying each other. Austin playfully grabs Ally and let's her get sprayed in the face by Riker.

Ally:(laughing) Hey! That's not fair. *Out of nowhere water balloons are thrown.

Rydell: Where did those come from?

Riker: The two trouble makers of fun. *Pointing to Rocky and Ratliff who are standing on the balcony above the porch shooting waterballoons from sling shots

*Water balloons are thrown at everyone. They laugh and enjoy their fun. Soon they go inside and have lunch.

*As the sun sets all the teens go to upstairs and hangout out in the bonus room. They debate what type of movie to watch. The girls want to watch a Disney movie and the boys want to watch an action movie. After some arguing Austin settles the problem.

Austin: I think the right thing to do is to honor the ladies' choice then we'll watch our movie.

Riker: That's sounds fair

Ally: Great job Austin.

Rydell: Let's see what Disney movies are here. *As the girls look through their choices, the boys set up the room to make it look like a theater

*The room is set with bean bags, cushy chairs and blankets. Austin goes downstairs to make the popcorn. He gets pickles for Ally. Rocky helps with the drinks.

*The girls finally settle on Frozen. The boys groan but respect their choice. They all settle down in their seats and watch the movie. The boys and girls have two separate bowls of popcorn. Ally enjoys her pickles and thanks Austin with a kiss on his cheek. They share a blanket. Ally relaxes in a beanbag and Austin sits in basketball shaped chair. Once the movie is over the boys are happy to watch their movie choice and they pick Spider-Man. After the movie it's only 8:30 and they decide to have some fun. *They take turns playing XBOX connect Sports. *Rocky and Ratliff play on the two spare beds in the room. They throw a plush ball back and forth. *The ball hits the stack of games and they fall making a loud sound.

Ms. Moon:(from downstairs) What was that?

Austin: Nothing mom. Some games just fell.

Ms. Moon: You kids better clean up any mess you make. Get Riker please.

*Riker comes to the balcony

Riker: Yes ma'am?

Ms. Moon: As the oldest I expect you to be a good role model. Take action if anything gets out of hand.

Riker: Yes ma'am I will. *Goes back in the room

Riker: Guys we need to calm it down a bit. We don't want to get in trouble.

Austin: Ok. It's getting late now. We should just watch tv until we're tired.

Riker: Good idea. Let's get changed into our pjs guys. Then we can relax for the rest of the night. *Everyone puts on their pajamas. Ally gets Dougie and her sleeping bag. Rydell brings her personal blankie with her.

Riker: Let's figure out the sleeping arrangements. What do you think Austin?

Austin: The girls get the beds. We can sleep on the floor. Is that cool for everyone?

Rocky: I'm good.

Ratliff: Me too.

Austin: Great. What do you guys want to watch?

Ally: What's on at 10:00 at night?

Austin: Well on nickelodeon Rugrats is on.

Rydel: I love that show.

Ally: Me too.

Austin: Boys?

Rocky: Ratliff and I are going to play fuse ball.

Riker: I'm going to have a Pokemon battle. Want to join?

Austin: Sure.

*Gets his 3DS to play. *Everyone stays occupied for a while. Eventually they get tired and watch TV. All of Austin's cousins fall asleep. Ally is leaning against the couch resting her head on Austin's chest.

Ally:(whispers) This is going to be an awesome vacation. I can't wait to know where we're going.

Austin:(whispers) I promise you'll find out in the morning. *Kissess her cheek. They go to their beds

The next morning Austin and the other boys are up. The girls are still asleep. Austin tells Ratliff to go wake them up.

*While fixing breakfast the three remaining boys hear loud screams then hard footsteps upstairs.

Austin: That can't be good.

*Ratliff zooms downstairs laughing

Rydel:(yelling) Ratliff you're so DEAD!

*Rydel and Ally chase after him. *The others are nearly knocked down in the process

Austin: What happened?!

Ratliff: I woke them up like you told me to.

Rydel: He scared us half to death! He came into our room and yelled WAKE UP! Ally and I both fell out of our beds. *glares at Ratliff who snickers and stays out of her reach

Austin: Dude when I told you to wake them up I didn't expect you to give them heart attacks.

Rydel: Sometimes I wish I was an only child.

Ally: I really thought there was an emergency. That wasn't cool.

Ratliff: Sorry guys but you're heavy sleepers. I called your names a bunch of times. You didn't wake up.

Rydel: You're forgiven. Don't do it again! *Fixes breakfast and eats with Ally.

*They go to the airport.

Austim: Ok, everyone my parents have been planning this vacation for months. We're going to Hawaii! *Hands them their tickets

Ally: I've always wanted to go there!

Rydel: Me too!

Once they're in Hawaii they're given leis by the greeter. Next they head to their hotel. The adults go shopping and leave the teens to explore the island.


	59. Chapter 59

**Ch. 59**

*They decide to go to the beach. Rydel is relaxing on a beach. Ratliff comes up to her with a bucket full of water. She has shades on and her eyes are closed but senses his presence. *Austin sees him but Ratliff does the hush sigh with a finger on his lips and mischievously smiles

Rydel: If you even think of pranking me. I swear tonight you'll need to sleep with your eyes open. *Ratliff slowly backs up and finds Rocky to hangout with

Austin: How did you know it was him?

Rydel: I've been pranked enough times by him. I know all his tricks. It's also a twin thing

Austin: That's cool. Now he'll have to try harder to prank you.

Rydel: I'll be ready

*Ally is looking for sea shells she finds a sand dollar and puts it in her bag and looks for some more shells

*The teens leave the beach and go to the hotel to shower and change. They watch all the Lilo and Stitch movies for the rest of the afternoon. *Ally comes out of the bedroom she and Rydel are sharing with an item in her hand

Ally: I made you something Austin. Close your eyes. *He does as he's told and she puts the item around him

Ally: You can open them now. *He opens his eyes and looks down on his neck to see the sand dollar attracted to a string at the end of the necklace

Austin: This is amazing Alls. Thank you *Hugs her

Rocky and Ratliff: Awww! *Austin playfully glares at them

Riker: Cut it out you guys. That's what true love looks like

Rydel: It's the sweetest thing I've ever seen

Rocky: We were just joking

Ratliff: No need to lecture us bro

*Austin and Ally just laugh and they all get changed for bed and go to sleep


	60. Chapter 60

**Ch. 60**

*During the night Ally twists and turns in her bed clearly uncomfortable. Rydel hears her and goes to her bed. She gently shakes her

Rydel:(whispers) Are you ok? You keep moaning in your sleep

Ally: I can't sleep in the rain. All the thunder outside. *Rydel looks out the window and sees nothing but the stars in the sky and the reflection of the moon on the water

Rydel: Its not raining

Ally: Then what's that low rumbling sound?

Rydel: That would be Riker. He snores in his sleep and it's really hard to deal with because he's a such a heavy sleeper it's hard to wake him up.

Ally: I feel bad for the other boys. They have to share the room with him. How do you deal with it?

Rydel: I just tune him out by listening to calm relaxing music. You should try it. Just put the relaxion app on your phone and you'll be in a dream wonderland. The app is free

Ally: It too late to download anything but I'm really tired. Sorry for keeping you up.

Rydel: That's ok. You're like a sister to me. We have to look out for each other. I can play the app on the mp3 player holder and we can both listen to it.

Ally: Thank you do much. You're the best. *Hugs her and goes back to bed. The music along with the calm waves and gentle breeze outside soothes the girls into a deep peaceful slumber


	61. Chapter 61

**Ch. 61**

*The next morning Ally comes in the kitchen to make pancakes. Austin comes in from his room on the far side of the cabana.

Ally: Good Morning, Blondie. *Austin doesn't respond. He's on the couch watching tv.

Ally:(louder) Austin! *Whistles and still doesn't respond

Rocky: He can't hear you. He earplugs in.

Ally: Ok, thanks. *Goes over to Austin and puts on ice cube down his back. He squeals and jumps around trying to get it out his clothes. He hears laughing behind him and turns to see Rocky and Ally

*Austin takes the ear plugs out and glares at Rocky

Austin: Dude, not cool.

Rocky: It wasn't me I swear. *Puts both hands up

Austin: Yeah, right. Like I believe you

Ally: Chill out Blondie. It was me. I was trying to get your attention but you couldn't hear me with those ear plugs in

Austin: Oh, sorry. I had them in because Riker sounded like a bear with a bad cold last night. Sorry about blaming you Rocky

Rocky: That's ok bro I kind of expected it. *Fist bumps him

Austin: What were you trying to say Alls?

Ally: Good morning. *Kisses his cheek

Austin: Good morning to you too

*Ally fixes the pancakes. The others come in

*They eat, shower and get dressed. Once everyone is in the living room they decide what they're going to do for the day.

Riker: I've always wanted to go snorkeling.

Austin: That sounds like fun

*The others agree and they go to the tour zone for snorkeling. *Ally takes her underwater camera with her

*After the snorkeling lesson they talk about what they saw

Ally: That was amazing. I saw so many beautiful fish.

Rydel: I saw a sea turtle

Rocky: That was one awesome experience

*After drying off the go back to their cabana yo figure out the next activity

Ally: We should go to the Pearl Harbor museum.

Austin: I came here for fun not to learn. History is so boring. That's what school is for

Ally: Many lives were lost that day. It would be very generous of us to pay our respects to all the brave soldiers and innocent people who lost their lives that day.

Rydel: She's right. This is a great learning experience

Austin: You girls can go but we're staying here

Ally: You didn't do very well on the test about Pearl Harbor at school. When we get back you can surprise the teacher about whah you know

Austin: I know enough about it already. It was a tragic day for Hawaii.

Rydel: Ok, we'll give you deal. If you can answer some questions about Pearl Harbor then you can stay but if you can't you're coming with us

Austin: I've got this

Ally: Ok, then what was date it happened?

Austin: It was in December

Ally: Correct but what was the date and year?

Austin: Uh...the 14 in 1899.

Ally: Not even close. Next question. What country attacked and what part of Hawaii was it?

Austin: It was Europe and they attacked the capital Honolulu

Ally: Wrong again. Last question. What time was the attack and how long did it last?

Austin: All day from morning to night.

Ally: No, that's not it at all

Austin: Aww man.

Rydel: Looks like we're going. *Hive fives Ally. They go to their room to get their bags and camera and change. *The boys go to their room

Rocky: Austin bro, I thought you knew this stuff

Ratliff: Now we're going to be so bored

Austin: It's not my fault I hate history. Stop harassing me about it

Riker: Guys stop giving him a hard time about it. We're going and that's it. You may actually enjoy yourselves

Austin: Thank you buddy. At least someone cares about my feelings. *Glares at Rocky and Ratliff


	62. Chapter 62

**Ch. 62**

*They all leave out and go to the Pearl Harbor museum. The girls enjoy the tour while the boys do their best to participate. They also take the time to read the different facts and look at all the items in the display cases. Since the adults came with them the boys don't dare to frown once so they won't get a lecture in the future. *After the tour all the guys are relieved and race past the girls to leave the building.

Ally: How did you enjoy the tour guys?

Austin: It was educational that's all I can say.

*The other boys agree in fear they might say the wrong thing and upset her

Rydel: Now you guys can choose. What do you want to do?

Rocky and Ratliff: Hang Gliding. *High five each other

Austin: That's sounds awesome.

Riker: That's sounds so daring and epic

Ally: That sounds dangerous and scary

Rydel: We aren't doing that

Austin: You guys told us we could choose next.

Ally: We didn't expect you to choose something as crazy as hang gliding.

Austin: Aw come on Alls. It'll be a lot of fun.

Ally:(sighs) Fine. Let's just get this over with.

Rydel: At least it was bungee jumping off a cliff

Ally: Don't give them any ideas.

*They go to a dock at the beach and rent a motor boat. They put on their life jackets and climb in.

Ally: Which one of you daredevils is going up there?

Rocky: I'm not going

Ratliff: Me neither

Rydel:(annoyed) It was your idea

Riker: I'm staying here

Austin: Me too

Ally: Well if you guys aren't going then who is? *All the boys mischievously look at them trying not to laugh

Rydel: Oh no

Ratliff: Oh yes

*The instructor hooks the girls up and secures their cable lines. They glare at the boys as they are attached to the giant kite behind the boat

*The instructor starts the boat and the wind picks up carrying the girls in the air. Rocky and Ratliff laugh as they scream

Ally: Are we heading for certain doom?

Rydel: No, open your eyes the view is amazing.

*Ally looks down and is in awe and wonderful sight of the water glistening in the sun light.

Ally: Wow, this is unbelievable. I feel like an eagle soaring in the sky

Rydel: Me too. This is so much fun.

*Suddenly the wind grows stronger blowing them higher into the sky.

Ally:(frantic) I don't like this. Too high. Way too high *Covers her eyes

Rydel: Ok, hold on. I'll get the instructor to pull us down.

*After 20 minutes the girls are let down and they return back to the dock. When they take their helmets off their hair hair is wild and tangled. *The boys bursts into laughter.

Austin: How did you guys like the ride?

Ally: It was fun at first until the wind blew us to high.

Rydel: She started panicking so I pulled the line to get us back down

Ratliff: Hey Rydel the Frankenstein's wife called she wants her hair back. *Laughs at his joke and fist bumps Rocky

Rydel: Oh Ell I have bad news for you. The circus is missing one of their monkeys *Laughs and high fives Ally

Riker: Enough you two. We can sit here all day listening to you guys insult each other.

Austin: I'm glad you guys had fun. Sorry about the rough ride Alls. I hope I didn't ruin this vacation for you.

Ally: It's ok. I enjoyed it but next time you're going to do it.

Rocky: Guys we're going to see a luau tonight.

*They all get excited and change. That evening they go to the party to watch fire dancers on stage. First a young man does his performance then a smaller younger male most likely a teenager comes out. He seems a little nervous at first but gains courage from the audience clapping and cheering for him. *After the performance he gets off the stage and music starts to play. Everyone talks among themselves and groove to the music. The young fire dancer comes over to the teens and introduces himself

Kai: Aloha, I'm so glad you joined the luau. It's nice to visitors my age in the audience. I don't see too much of that. Did you like the performance?

Austin: Dude, that was awesome!

Kai: Thank you. Those there were my was my first time. I thought I was going to set myself or the stage on fire.

Ally: You did great

Rydel: That was a magnificent

Kai: It is a great pleasure to receive such wonderful compliments from such beautiful ladies. I must thank you with a gift. *Goes to a bush and returns to them

Kai: I present to you hibiscus flowers. These plants are beautiful as you are. *Puts them in their hair

*Ally and Rydel blush and giggle

Kai: I also want to present the boys with gifts. He gets a box from a small hut and comes back.

Kai: I want your stay here to be pleasurable so give you charms to wear around your necks. *Opens box and takes them out

Kai: These charms are known to ward off bad spirits and will protect from wrath of evils mystical gods that live highl in the volcanic region of this island. *Hands them each a necklace

Austin: Thank you so much

Riker: These are really cool

Rocky: Maybe these can help us get some girls to like us

Ratliff: Yeah, it can show off our masculinity and maturity

*Ally and Rydel burst into laughter. Soon the party ends and everyone leaves. The teens stay behind and warm up by the bonfire in the cool of the night

Kai: It was so nice meeting you guys. Can we hang out tommorow?

Austin: That sounds great

Kai: Wonderful. You can all meet my ohana. Goodnight *Walks away *The teens go to their cabana and sleep off an excited funfilled evening


	63. Chapter 63

**Ch. 63**

*The next morning after breakfast the teens meet Kai on the same beach the luau was on the previous day

Kai: This is my older brother Quamy.

Quamy: Aloha, you are very beautiful just as my brother has told me. I'm glad you came to the show last night

*Ally and Rydel stare in awe at how muscular he is. They come to their senses and shake hands with him

Ally: You did great last night. Your fire dancing skills a quite impressive.

Rydel: Yeah, you're a fire dancing master. It must be scary doing that. Do you ever get nervous?

Quamy: No, I'm a brave courageous warrior. I can't show weakness.

Ally and Rydel:(smiling) Wow

Riker: Hi fire warrior, I'm Rydel's older brother don't get any ideas. She's too young for dating.

Rocky: I'm her brother too. I'm the middle child

Ratliff: I'm her twin. Sometimes it's a blessing and a curse.

*Rydel glares at them

Austin: I'm Ally's boyfriend. So she's taken. Watch your distance between her. *He stands right between them to prove his point *Ally shares the same look as Rydel

Quamy: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone or give the wrong intension. I see you guys love these girls very much and want to protect. I'm so sorry for the mixed message.

Kai: Is everything ok here. Why are the guys giving you death glares and why are the girls giving them death glares?

Quamy: I set off some unwanted tension. I was just complimenting their beauty. The boys showed me their protective nature toward them.

Kai: Please forgive him for his unintentional gesture. His was just being kind as it is custom for males to marvel at the beauty of the women here. It's just our way of being polite.

Austin: Maybe we came on kind of harsh. Sorry about that.

Riker: Yeah, sorry.

*The other boys apologize as well

Austin: Sorry about the embarrassment Alls. I just did it on instinct

Riker: I'm sorry too Delly. Just looking out for you.

Ally: You're forgiven.

Rydel: All is good

Kai: You guys are invited to our house to meet our makuahin and makuakane

*They go the house. When they walk inside they see trophies, medals and surfboards all over the walls. Rocky and Ratliff recognize the man in a picture frame they walk past. He's holding a surfboard and a first place trophy surrounded by paparazzi cameras

Rocky: Are you guys fans of Benji Kapahala?

Kai: We sure are

Quamy: He's our hero

Ally: I know I'm going to regret asking this but who's Benji Kapahala?

*Rocky and Ratliff gasp and act like they've been offended.

Riker: Here we go

Austin: You defiantly should regret asking that question

Ally stares at them confused as Rydel

Rocky: He's only the best surf boarder in the world

Ratliff: He invented the move called the spine twister.

Ally: Ok. I didn't know that

Rydel: We don't obsess over athletes like you boneheads do

Kai: Here's a cool fact we know him

Quamy: He's our Ohana.

Kai: You guys want to meet him

Rocky and Ratliff:(exited) Yes!

Quamy: Dad could you come here please?

Rocky and Ratliff:(surprised) Dad?!


	64. Chapter 64

Ch. 64:

*A tall muscular man walks in the room.

Benji Kapahala: Aloha, It's a pleasure to meet.

*Rocky and Ratliff excitedly jump up and down

Benji Kapahala: Are those boys ok Kai?

Kai: I think they're just overjoyed to actually meet you. They're huge fans

Quamy: They favorite your signature move

Austin: It's an honor to meet you sir

Rydel: Please excuse them fangirling. They just have the biggest crush on you

Riker: Their reaction is very funny actually

Ally: I've seen anything like it

*Once Rocky and Ratliff calm down they ask their hero all the questions they've been dying to hear answers to. All teens are invited to stay for lunch


	65. Chapter 65

Ch. 65

*Back at the cabana Ratliff plays a prank on Rydel and Ally *They're taking a nap on the couch in the living room when he sneaks up from behind the kitchen counter with a plastic rat attached to the string. He lets it "scurry" across the floor and it imitates the sound of a rat. They both wake up, scream and jump on the couch

*Austin and the others come running in

Riker: What's wrong?! Why are you guys standing like that?

Rydel: We're napping on the couch then hear a squeaking sound. We look down and see something run across the floor

Ally:(panicky) It was a r-r-rat!

Rocky: Where is it?

Rydel: We don't know!

*They all hear laughing from the kitchen

*Austin and Riker look over the counter. They look back at the girls

Ally: Did you find it?

Rydel: Is it big?

Austin: We found them alright

Ally and Rydel: There's two?!

Riker: I found the fake one *holds up the gag item

Austin: I found the big one *Drags Ratliff from behind the counter


	66. Chapter 66

Ch. 66

Ally and Rydel(angry): ELLINGTON!

Ratliff:(laughing) You guys should've seen your faces! Then your screams were the best! *imitates them: it's a r-r-rat! Ahhh! *Laughs some more

Rocky: That was a pretty cool prank bro *Hive fives him

*Riker and Austin give him a look

Rocky: What I meant to say was that I think the prank was really cool but the girls didn't

*Austin helps the girls off the couch. They just glare at Ratliff and walk to their room

*In Girls' rm

Rydel:(still annoyed) I can't believe I'm related to that jerk. I didn't choose to be a twin. I'm so mad at him right now. You're lucky Ally

Ally: How am I lucky?

Rydel: You're an only child. You don't have to worry about sharing a room or clothes or a birthday. I'm kind of jealous of you.

Ally: Being an only child has its ups and downs. I do enjoy having my parents to myself and not being annoyed by siblings but you're the one who's lucky. You have three brothers who love you very much. They protect you and care about your safety. It's lonely in my house with just my dad and I. Since my mom is in Africa I don't see her don't much. I love my dad but I wish I had another person to be with when he's away on business trips. Austin is the best companion ever. I wish I had a sibling. He's like a brother to me even though we're a couple now. That's how close our bond is. I envy you because you have three siblings and don't have any

Rydel: Wow, you're very grateful for what you have. I feel like I've been very selfish.

Ally: No, you're just upset. You know Ratliff loves you.

Even though he never shows it I know he cares about you.

Rydel: Yeah, I know.

*They come out of the room and go out for a walk. As they walk down a trail they hear loud squealing sound. They run to it and see a pig struggling to get loose. Its leg is tied to a rope attached to a tree.

Ally: Oh no! That poor little pig. He's caught in a trap

Rydel: We have to save him. He's probably going to be used for a luau. Kai told me it's a common meal used for parties.

*They untie the rope and take it off his leg. He squeals graciously.

Ally: Now what should we do with him?

Rydel: Protect him and make sure he doesn't end up on someone's dinner plate

*They take him back to the cabana and hide him in their room

Ally: We have to come up with a name for him.

Rydel: It has to be something just right.

Ally: How about Hammy?

Rydel: That's perfect.

Ally: What do you think little guy

*The pig snorts his approval and the girls laugh


	67. Chapter 67

Ch. 67

Ally: I'm so glad the boys were out when we got here.

Rydel: Me too. We have to keep him a secret until we can get him somewhere safe. Kai and Quamy can help us.

*Later that day the boys return. They have a big black rock with them.

Austin: I can't wait to show the girls what we found.

Riker: Me too. I wonder where they are. *They hear some squealing and snorts then a pig running toward them and in another room.

Austin: You saw the pig in the sailor suit too right?

*The other boys nod their heads. The girls come running out their room calling after the pig. Ally picks him up and she and Rydel walk out but stop in their tracks when they see the boys' confused faces

Riker: Hey girls, why do you have a pig with you?

Rocky: Why is he wearing a sailor suit?

Ally: We saved him

Rydel: We found him on the trail tied to a tree. We want to keep him safe from becoming someone's next meal.

Austin: He's really cute.

Ally: He's just a baby. We have to protect him.

Riker: What's his name?

Ally: Hammy

Rocky: Why did you put clothes on him

Rydel: They make him look cuter

Ratliff: Cool we have a pet pig. We found something really cool. You guys want to see it?

Ally: Are you going to prank us?

Rydel: You know you can't be trusted

Austin: Relax you guys he's not going to prank you. Here's what we found. *Shows them the rock

Ally: That's a lava rock. Where did you find it?

Rocky: Near a totem pole on the trail to the volcano.

*Suddenly there's a low rumbling sound

Austin:(worried) What was that sound?

Ally: I don't know. We need to find Kai and Quamy. *They all leave out and find the brothers on the beach

Kai: Aloha guys, did you feel the ground shake?

Ally: Yeah we did. Do you know why?

Quamy: The wiki tiki gods must be upset about something.

Riker: The who?

Kai: The wiki tiki gods cause trouble whenever something angers them. It's only a myth but I fear it's coming true now. *Sees the pig

Kai: Where did you find that pua`a?

Ally: On the trail near the volcano. Rydel and I saved him from being part of the meal at the luau tonight

Quamy: We don't use pigs anymore. We use the national fish.

Ally: The pig was caught in a trap. Someone had to set it.

Kai: Did you guys find anything else on the trail?

Austin: We found this cool lava rock. *Shows it to him

Kai: Oh no! You must return those items. *The ground shakes again only more severe

Austin: W-why?

Quamy: The wiki tiki spirits have summoned the gods that the pig and rock have been taken from their places. They going to curse the island if the items aren't given to them.

Riker: What happens if they're not returned?

Ally: The geothermalmetric pressure under this island's terrain will rise and cause the tectonic plates to collide and make enough power to engage the molten substance to flow down.

*Austin and his cousins look at her with blank faces

Rocky: Could you say that again?

Ratliff: In English please?

*The look at each other and sigh

Ally: The volcano *Points to it

Rydel: Is very active

Ally: It's been awaken by the gods I believe and it's going to

Ally and Rydel: ERUPT!

Austin and his cousins: WHAt?!


	68. Chapter 68

Ch. 68

Kai: You must take the pig and rock to the volcano and drop them in

Ally: No, we're not going to sacrifice Hammy. *The pig squeals in fear and hides between her legs

Quamy: It's the only way before the volcano starts spewing lava chunks

Kai: Maybe there is an alternative. We'll go visit Taka the shawman. He can help us. You guys go back to safety. *They all rush off. Over time the volcano grows stronger and louder.

Ally: Maybe we can throw something else in the volcano.

Rydel: Like what?

Ally: Anything else that belongs to the island.

*They sneak out and run to the volcano.

*A few minutes later Austin comes running in the living room worried

Riker: Whoa slow down little cuz. What's the hurry?

Austin:(panicky) I can't find the girls! They're not here!

Riker: They must've went to the volcano. Let's go. *They run out

*Back at the volcano the girls try different items to put in the volcano but it doesn't work.

Ally: It's getting worse and the lava is getting on the ground. It's blocky the steps.

Rydel: We're doomed. *They back as far away from the lava as they can then they hear helicopter blades and look up to see it and the boys. A ladder is thrown the and the girls along with Hammy climb up.

*When they land Austin and Riker graciously hug the girls.

Austin: That was completely dangerous. Why did you guys go on an active volcano?!

Ally: We wanted to fix our mistake.

Rydel: Nothing worked.

Quamy: Perhaps three people who angered the gods needed to be present. You girls and Ratliff.

Kai: I don't think that's what the shawman meant. The gods aren't upset the pig and rock were removed. It just happened during that time but its not the problem. It's something else.

Ally: What could it be?

Kai: The shawman said there's tension in your ohana. The wiki tiki's have removed one of your friends to satisfy the raft of their master.

Austin: Who? All of us are here.

Rydel: Where's Ell?

Rocky: He was right behind me when we got off the helicopter. *They all look for him and Ally finds his necklace on the ground.

Ally: Guys I found his tiki charm necklace. He must be near by

Kai: The wiki tiki's kidnapped him. They're taking him to their master. We have to hurry before the sun sets.

Austin: We don't even know where to start looking.

Rydel: Guys this may sound crazy but I think I can track him down. Since we're twins we can sense when the other is in distress and I have a feeling he's terrified right now. I sense he's through the trail somewhere near a bon fire.

Kai: That's right there's an old legend that they gather in the woods to serve their master.

Quamy: We're running out of time. Let's go. *They run down the trail and into the woods.


	69. Chapter 69

**Ch. 69**

*The rush toward the sound of chanting and see Ratliff tied to a pole in the ground and the little masked creatures doing a ritual dance around the fire and bowing down to a larger version of them sitting in a throne belting out words in their own language. The teens hide behind the giant leaves and come up with a rescue plan.

Kai: I know why his necklace was on the ground. Those little freaks are afraid he would use the power to weaken them so they took it off before anything could happen.

Rydel: What's the plan to defeat them.

Kai: I don't know but we need to act fast.

Rocky: What if we make a giant shadow and scare them with loud voice threatening them with a tiki charm. While they run in fear and beg for their lives one of us can release Ratliff.

Quamy: That might work.

*The others agree and hurry to get what they need. They return and put their plan in motion.

Quamy: We can use this conch shell to project sound and the torch to make our shadows huge. Rocky you can do the big voice since it was your idea.

Rocky: Thanks bro. I'm a master at pranks. This is going to be fun. *Clears throat. *In a loud boom voice Attention wiki tikis release the one you've captured or you'll face the raft of the tiki charm. *Riker holds it up against the torch and the it looks huge on the giant rock behind them

Ratliff: You heard him let me go you little monsters.

*The wiki tikis run to their master for help and this is the cue for Rydel to go to Ratliff.

Rydel:(whispers) Ell. *Ratliff looks down and smiles when he sees his sister

Rydel: I'm going to get you down. *While she's untying him on the opposite where the others the torch goes out and they're seen by the creatures

Austin: Uh oh!

*The angry mob moves toward them until they hear Rydel and Ratliff running in the bushes. The big tiki uses his staff to strike them and the powerful knocks them down. Ratliff gets up moaning but Rydel doesn't wake up. He rushes to her side and the others run them. *The creatures disappear like magic

Riker: Oh no. Those freaks hurt her.

Ally: What should we do?

*The ground rumbles again and the giant tiki returns saying the if they want Rydel to wake up they have to fix their Ohana.

Austin: What does that mean?

Kai: It must have something to do with the twins. They caused tension in your family. Have they been fighting?

Austin: Not really. Just disagreements but no major fights.

Ratliff: I think I know what the problem is. I've been pranking her and Ally. They hate being pranked and I just laugh and ignore them.

Kai: Anything she's said in her anger may contribute to the curse. You have to fix your mistake.

*Ratliff looks down at his sister

Ratliff: I'm sorry for pranking you and teasing you and making you upset all the time I really don't know how I could go through life without you. You're my best friend and I feel terrible for disrespecting. I'll try from now on to be nicer and try my best to not prank you as much. I know I never tell you this but it's true I love you Delly. *Hugs real tight

*The tiki says the task is compete and dissapears in the sky. They sit in silence and and are relieved when there's no more rumbling

Ratliff: Rydel can you hear me? *Looks at her confused face

Rydel: Your breath stinks get away from me

Riker and Rocky: She's back *fist bump

*Everyone explains to Rydel what happened and then have to explain 5 times before Austin's parents believe them

*The next day Ratliff surprise the girls with unforgettable gift

Ratliff: I owe you guys after all the pranks I played so I got you concert tickets to a someone who's native to this island. I hope you can forgive me *Gives them tickets

*The girls smile real big, squeal and start jumping up and down

Austin:(smiling) I think they forgive you


	70. Chapter 70

Ch. 70

Ally:(excited) We're going to see Bruno Mars!

Rydel: He's one of my favorite singers. Thanks Ell. *Hugs him

*After the concert Ally, Rydel,Ratliff, Mr. Moon and come back

Austin: How was the concert Alls?

Ally: It was amazing. We got front row seats and we met him.

Rydel: He signed our posters and took pictures with us. Ally and I bought albums and shirts.

Austin:(smiling) You girls aren't going to forget this night ever.

Riker: Hey bro that was real nice what you did for them.

Ratliff:(yelling) WHAT?!

Rocky: Why are you yelling? He's standing right there.

Ratliff: I DON'T NEED TO WASH MY HAIR!

Austin: Dude, stop joking around.

Mr. Moon: If you guys were surround by screaming teenage girls and loud music for two hours you would have a hard time hearing too.

Austin, Riker and Rocky: Ohhh. *Laugh at Ratliff's confused face

Mr. Moon: He'll be fine by the morning.

Ratliff: ALL WORTH IT TO SEE MY SISTER SMILE!

Austin:(covering ears) Just don't talk for the rest of the night.

*The other boys agree

*The next day is the end of their vacation. They all do last minute sight seeing before they go to the airport.

Kai: You guys have made living here quite an experience. I hope you visit again. Was your stay what you expected?

Austin: We weren't expecting to anger a volcano. Or rescue Ratliff from creepy tiki creatures

Riker: Other than that it was great

Kai: I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves

Quamy: We promise to take good care of Hammy. We'll also put the lava rock in a trophy case as a reminder of your friendship.

*Ally and Rydel kneel down to the pig

Ally: Bye Hammy. We're going to miss you.

Rydel: You've been a great little companion. *The pig nuzzles their hands. *She hands the leash to Kai

*At the airport

Austin: Whoever picks the shortest straw has to sit next Riker on the plane for the whole ride.

Riker: Hey! Don't bet on being my seat buddy. That's not cool bro.

Austin: If you didn't sound like a sleeping T-Rex we wouldn't have to do this *holds out straws and everyone picks one

Rocky: Not it. *Pumps fist in air

Austin: Not it *presses hands together mouthing thank you

Rydel and Ally: Not it *High five each other

Ratliff:(frowns) I'm it.

Austin: Here's your prize *Playfully grabs and shakes Riker's shoulders. They both laugh at his face as he groans that he has to sit next to a snorer

Rydel: If it makes you feel any better we'll only be almost ten hours of flight time and probably two layovers. You'll have a great time

Ratliff: That doesn't make me feel the slightest bit better. Why can't you be my seat buddy? We're twins. We stick together

Rydel: Just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to do everything together. Rocky and I are going to watch movies and point out facts to each other

Austin: I already have a seat buddy bro *puts his arm around Ally and smiles

*Ratliff just rolls his eyes and grabs his bags


	71. Chapter 71

*On the plane everyone is doing their own activity. Suddenly Austin has a death grip on his arm rests. *Rydel notices from across the aisle

Rydel: What's wrong with him?

Ally: Turbulence makes him nervous.

Austin: It doesn't help that we're flying through a storm.

Ally: You're the one who wanted the window seat. Chew some gum to calm your nerves *Gives him a piece and he relaxes. To calm him down even more she lets him watch Zaliens movies on her tablet.

Ratliff:(sighs) This is going to be a long night *Looking out window

Rocky: You're going to need these. *Hands him ear plugs, large head phones and Advil.

Ratliff:(groans) Seriously?

*Takes items

Rydel: It's better than having the back of you seat kicked by a hyper little kid Ell. *Gives him a sleep mask and neck pillow

*Soon everyone is asleep. Ally rests her head on Austin's shoulder as he leans his to the side. Rocky and Rydel face opposite directions. Riker is leaning against the window and Ratliff has his head tilted back


	72. Chapter 72

**Ch. 72**

*Early the next morning they have a 2hr layover in Austin, Texas. *Austin carries Ally on his back to the waiting area. All of them are still in sleep mode and rest in the chairs. *They make it to Miami, Florida the next day. By morning everyone is awake. They all go to teens go to Ally's house while Austin's parents go home unpack and rest.

The teens walk through the door happy to be back in their own state.

Ally: I missed you so much

Mr. Dawson: I missed you too sweetie. *holds out his arms to hug her but she run past him to hug Trish instead

Mr. Dawson: Wow, that's a great way to greet your fatter after being gone for a whole week.

Ally: Sorry, Dad I really did miss you. *Hugs him

Austin: Hey Mr. D *Hugs him then Dez

Trish: How was your trip? I wish I could've gone.

Ally: I wish you did too but I didn't know I was even going to Hawaii

Trish:(squeals) Tell me everything.

Rydel: You'll totally be jealous when we tell what concert we went to

*They all go upstairs to Ally's room. The boys go to the treehouse


	73. Chapter 73

**Easter**

*At Sonic Boom

*The store is decorated in a spring time theme. With flowers, bunnies, and Easter eggs, and other related items.

*Mr. Dawson decides to hold a contest to guess the weight of the giant Easter egg outside the store. By the end the week the person who has closest estimated guess will win a giant chocolate bunny.

*In Practice Rm

*Ally and Trish are decorating the room

*The boys come in

Austin: This place is so cheery and fun with all this spring time stuff. I love Easter.

Dez: Especially the candy. *Hive fives Austin

Ally: I know how much you guys like candy but it's for the customers. You can't have any. If there's any leftover pieces then I'll let you have them but until then don't touch the candy.

Austin and Dez:(sad) Awww!

Austin: Can we at least have a sneak peek of the prize chocolate bunny?

Dez: Just a look?

Ally: No way. You guys can't be trusted with one piece of candy. If you see the bunny it'll be on your minds the whole week.

Trish: She's right guys. For all our sanity keep away from the bunny.

Ally: I may let you taste test the candy for the party on Friday if you promise to control yourselves. No sugar rushes or running around the room screaming like a maniac until you pass out. Do you promise?

Austin and Dez: We promise! *Hands on chest crossing their hearts

Ally: Alright I'm trusting you guys. I know I'm going to regret this so you better not let me down.

Austin: You have our word Alls. On the Cubs scouts honor.

Dez: If we break the honor code you know we can't be trusted.

Trish: You bozos are already hard to trust but I'm willing to trust you guys. For Ally only.

Ally: Thanks guys. We should go before I really regret this. *They all walk out

*The next afternoon at Sonic Boom

*Ally is packing up items she bought from the store. Austin walks in and kisses her cheek

Austin: Hello Ma lady. What are you up to?

Ally: I'm getting ready to bring this egg decorating kit home.

*Austin gets excited and starts jumping up and down like a little kid

Austin: Can I help? Can I help?

*Ally laughs at how goofy he can be and nods her head

Ally: Sure you can help. I've never any teenage boy get so excited about painting eggs

Austin: Anything fun to do with you Alls. *Hugs her and grabs a bag of items while she carries the other.

*Ally's house

*Trish and Dez come over to help

Ally: You guys need to be careful. Eggs are very fragile.

Austin: We'll be careful Alls.

Dez: Yeah, we'll be very cautious

*The teens work in stations. Ally and Trish do pink and purple and yellow while Austin and Dez do green and blue and red

*After a while Dez and Austin move to separate counters for bigger workspace. Dez runs out of eggs

Dez: Dude can you toss me an egg?

Austin: Sure catch. *Throws egg but Dez misses and it splatters on the floor. He looks down with his mouth wide open same as Austin. When he looks up Ally is angrily looking at him with her arms crossed. He awkwardly laughs at her but her mood stays the same. Trish just sighs and shakes her head

Ally:(angry) What did I just tell you about eggs being fragile?

Dez: Sorry Ally.

Ally: Just clean it up, wash your hands and sit on the couch. You too Austin

Austin: What? Why me? I didn't do anything.

Ally: You're the one who threw it to him. If that didn't happen the egg wouldn't of been dropped. Now go

*Austin does as he's told

*Ally sighs and rubs her hand on head.

Ally: At least there's enough for the party

Trish: Yeah, that is a good. I'll help you put them up in the fridge

*When the boys come back from cleaning up they sit on the couch and watch TV. The girls come in and join them. They sit in awkward silence with nothing but the sound of the TV.

Ally: Can you guys learn to be more responsible? *She stares angrily at the boys with her arms crossed

Trish: You can't even handle eggs

Dez: Sorry Ally I shouldn't of asked him to toss it to me

Austin: I should've of just gave it to him

Ally: If you guys can't be trusted with eggs how can you be trusted with candy?

*Both boys are quiet

Ally: Exactly what I thought. You guys can't have any of the left over candy. Clearly you can't prove you're responsible enough to even handle an egg. I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm doing it because I care.

Trish: Good decision Ally.

*The boys begin to protest but Ally doesn't want to hear it. *Trish and Dez go home while Austin stays behind

*Ally is wiping down the counters. She sees Austin but ignores him

Austin: Sorry earlier Alls. I feel bad about it

Ally: It's fine. I'm not upset anymore. *Still not looking at him and sweeping the floor

Austin: Do you need any help?

Ally: I've had enough of your help already. I'm going to bed soon. If you want to stay you can sleep down here on the couch.

Austin:(sadly) No, that's ok. I'll leave now. Good night. *Walks out

Ally: Good night *Finally looks up to see him heading out towards the front door. She follows him

Ally: Wait Austin, I'm sorry I was harsh on you and Dez earlier. I just want you guys to be more responsible and mature. You're always getting into trouble it just annoys me.

Austin: It's ok Alls. *Hugs her tightly

Austin: You did the right thing. We do need to start acting our age more. I'll try harder and make sure Dez does too.

Ally: Good that's all I want. *Still hugging him

*Austin lightly kisses her forehead and leaves smiling at her.

*The week speeds up to Friday

*Friday afternoon

*The Easter party and contest is going to be held at a Community Service auditorium. Ally is busy getting everything ready. *Austin and Dez come in

Austin: Hey Allybear can I talk to you?

Ally: Not now Austin. I'm very busy. *Walks past him with supplies for the party

Austin: It's really important

Dez: It can't wait

Ally: Whatever it is will have to wait.

*Put items in her Dad's car and signals him to drive off.

*She comes back in the store

*Trish walks in as well

Trish: The gym is looking great. Your Dad got started the minute he got there.

Ally: He is sponsoring the party. He wants to be good host. Most of it may be due to the fee he's charging for entry of the contest.

Trish: Yep that's it all right

Ally: We have everything accept the giant prized chocolate bunny.

Trish: It's so big and delicate. We'll have to figure out the right transportation for it.

Ally: We don't have time to bring it. We have to be at school to run the games.

Trish: Who else can do it. *Both get the same idea and frown as they look at Austin and Dez smiling at them mouth full of teeth. Their faces full of hope

Ally: No way! That's so not going to happen

Trish: The prize is safer here

Austin: Come on Ally. We can do it

Dez: Trust us

Ally: Trusting you guys is the last thing on my mind right now

Trish: Last night shouldn't be replayed again.

Austin: You told me last night you wanted us to be more responsible and mature. This is our chance to prove it

Dez: Please!

Ally:(irritated) Fine! Only because it's sadly my only option

Trish: You guys better not mess this up

*The boys jump for joy and run to hug Ally.

Ally:(muffled) You're welcome. I can't breath!

*They let go of her and she breathes normally again

Ally:(serious) I want you guys to do exactly as I say. If you don't the party and contest will be ruined.

Austin: Yes I understand

Dez: We'll listen

Ally: Good now please sit down so I can tell you what to do. *They sit on one of the benches and she sits across from them

Ally: You will take the bunny out at 3:00. You will carefully bring it downstairs and put it in the cooler. In your car Austin you will put the cooler in the backseat. You will leave at 3:30 and drive carefully to the Community Service Center. You will make sure it's still in one piece when I see it and I won't have a stress Attack from giving this task to you. Do you understand?

Austin and Dez: Yes, we understand. We'll do everything you said. We promise.

Ally: Good I'm trusting you guys.

*Leaves out with Trish

*After a while the boys are just lounging in the store. They're watching TV downstairs until a beeping sound goes off. It's Austin's watch, he turns it off and turns off the TV

Dez: Hey! That was a good part.

Austin: Dude it's SpongeBob you can watch it anytime you want. Right now we have something more important to do.

Dez: Which is?

Austin: Take the chocolate bunny down to the Easter event. It's 3:00. We have to follow Ally's direct orders. Now come on let's go.

*They get the treat out of the Practice Rm and cautiously bring it downstairs and put it in the cooler in Austin's car. *They drive to the event.

Dez: Can we stop for a snack?*Eyeing a food stand

Austin: There'll be snacks at the party.

Dez: I know but you're girlfriend is playing mother on us and we can't have any sweets yet.

Austin: Fine, and watch your tone about Ally. She's only doing it because she cares about our health.

Dez: I'm sorry, I'm just craving something sweet besides. We're supposed to be there at 3:30. It's 3:15 now. 15 minutes won't hurt.

Austin: Ok, but don't take forever. *Drives to the food stand and slightly hits a curb which slides the cooler near the window. The Boyd get out and the sunbeams into the car. It shines through the window the cooler is by.

Austin: This freezy pops are so good.

Dez: They sure are.

*They get back in the car and drive with the windows down. The smell from their frozen treats attracts some unwanted guests. The boys don't notice yet.

*In auditorium Ally is nervously pacing back and forth backstage. Trish tries to calm her down.

Trish: They'll be here soon.

Ally: It's 3:45. We should've started 15 min ago. I guess I shouldn't hold up the crowd any longer.

Trish: I'll tell you when they come. I'll let them know they're supposed to park in the back.

*Sends text to the boys. *In the car, their phones buzz but they don't hear them because their too busy listening to music which is turned up loud.

*Ally goes to the mic and taps on it to get the crowd's attention.

Ally: Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming. The winner of the egg weighing contest will be announced soon. We're just waiting for the special prize. Thank you for your patience and sorry about the delay. The prize should be here soon.

*The boys park in the front of the building. Dez opens the door to get the chocolate bunny out of the cooler. He opens it up and is surprised at the sight.

Dez:(nervously) Uh..Austin you need to see this.

Austin: What's wrong? How's the bunny? *Now seeing the text Trish sent he quickly gets out of the car

Dez: Not good. Come see

*Austin walks over and gasps when he sees the disfigured chocolate bunny half way melted in a sticky puddle of chocolate.

*They look at each other worriedly

Austin and Dez: Uh-oh

Austin: This isn't good we have a huge problem here

Dez: It's going to get even worse *Looking at the oncoming swarm

Ally: Ok, everyone the prize is a little late so I'm going to announce the winner. The winner who with correct estimated guess of the Egg

is-*The boys bursts through the doors screaming

Austin and Dez: Killer Bees! Run for your lives!

*A long line of bees zoom through room, everyone runs to avoid being stung. All the decorations and displays are knocked over in all the chaos. Ally leads the crowd into a storage room backstage. The sprinklers go off and the swarm leaves. Everybody comes out and looks at all the destruction. *Ally is speechless

Mr. Dawson: Is everyone ok? Did anybody get stung? *Some people were unharmed others were hurt with only minor cuts and scrapes. Ally wasn't so lucky. She was the last to get in the storage closet and got stung a few times.

*Nelson stands by Ally

Nelson: Are you ok Ally? *He was nearly trampled and his glasses got stepped on and broke

Ally: Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok? You got hurt and you're glasses are ruined

Nelson: I'm ok. I'm sad the party was ruined. We never even saw the prize or found out who the winner was.

Ally: Actually the winner was you but thanks to a certain duo of destruction *Looks angrily directly at Austin and Dez

The prize is gone. I promise you'll get your reward.

Nelson: You're the best Ally. *Hugs her

*After everything is cleaned up everyone leaves. Ally just walks past the boys and glares at them

Austin: Ally-

Ally:(angry) Don't say a word. I'm in serious pain right now. I've been stung and need to go home to take some medicine.

*Walks out

Trish: Nice going guys. What an entrance you made today. You're really trustworthy now.

*Follows Ally out

*Both boys guilty stand there speeches looking at the remains of the mess that can only be cleaned by the maintenance crew

*Ally takes an oatmeal bath to alleviate the pain. She goes to bed still sore but not as in much discomfort as before.

*The next day she stays at home because her skin is still red, blotchy and irritated. *She lays in her bed and reads on her tablet. The medicine and quietness in her room the soothes her into a relaxing nap. *The day after is better and she feels well enough to be at Sonic Boom much to her not being fully healed she'd rather be at the store than be stuck at home.

*In Practice Rm

*Austin and Dez come in

*Trish just ignores them and Ally glares at them and focuses on her book.

Austin: Alls, we're really sorry.

Dez: We take full responsibility.

Ally: I'm the one at fault here. I should've never trusted you guys. You one task. *Holds up a finger

One simple task and you messed it up.

I gave you clear instructions. Simple easy instructions. Yet you can't follow any of them. You had a chance to prove yourselves. You're extremely lucky no one was allergic to bees. Poor little Nelson was nearly trampled. His glasses were broken and now I have to go out and buy another chocolate bunny. It's Easter Sunday and all the stores will packed. First I'm going to have a nice dinner with my Dad then I'm going to search every candy store until I find the chocolate bunny. I knew would regret this.

Austin: Ally please let us explain

Dez: We did everything you said

Trish: Yet you still messed up.

*At Ally's house

*Ally and her father are having dinner when the doorbell rings. Mr. Dawson goes to answer it. Austin is at the door wearing suit and tie holding a bouquet of flowers. *Ally doesn't bother to look up from her plate of food.

Austin: Hey Allybear, you look beautiful in your floral dress. It matches the flowers I bought you. *Places bouquet on table.

Ally: Thanks, you look nice too. Now I would like to finish my dinner so I can go shopping for the chocolate bunny.

Austin: Good luck. *Sadly walks out

*Later that day Ally is in the treehouse, she hears someone climbing up

Ally:(irritated) Go away Austin. *Expecting the blonde to show his face, she's surprised to see Dez.

Ally: Dez? What are you doing here?

Dez: To talk and before you ask Austin didn't send me.

Ally: What do you want?

Dez: To apologize. It's my fault we messed up everything at the Easter event. I told Austin to stop for a snack, I was mad at you for not letting us have candy, he got mad at me for doing so. When the car hit the curb which caused the cooler to slide into the sun we should've checked on it. We had the music up loud and never heard our phones buzzing with the text about parking behind the building. You can't blame yourself for trusting us. I feel just as bad as Austin does. He can't focus on anything. He's guilt ridden and I see it in his face every time we hang out. It's been two days and every minute of those 48 hours is a reminder of what happened and our irresponsibility replays endlessly.

Ally: Thanks Dez, I really appreciate the honesty. That took a lot of responsibility to say all of that. So mature. That's all I want from you guys. That was amazing.

Dez: Thanks, have you found the chocolate bunny?

Ally: No, I checked every store I know sells candy. I'll have to give Nelson something else. Even though I promised him. That one thing I promised is now unavailable.

Dez: You'll find a way. I've got to get home. I know we're not typical friends as in sharing the same bond like you do with Trish and Austin but I hope we strengthen it. I'm sorry if I ever insult you or ever make you feel bad. It's never intentional.

Ally: That means a lot Dez. Thank you, I hope we can have the same friendship as we do with Austin and Trish too. I hope you and Trish can get along better because friends shouldn't fight especially silly things on a daily basis. I know you guys can get along without all that disagreeing.

Dez: I'll try harder. Bye *Climbs down

*The next day at Sonic Boom

*Nelson excitedly runs and hugs Ally

Ally: What are you so happy about?

Nelson: I got the chocolate bunny. From you like you promised. Thanks.

Ally: I'm sorry Nelson, but I didn't give it to you. I couldn't find any at the stores I went to.

I never found anything yesterday.

Nelson: The card said it was from you. I brought a piece with me. The rabbit was holding a heart. You have a lot of heart to work so hard. You deserve this piece. *Hands it to her

Ally: Thanks, but I don't understand how I gave it to you without knowing. Are you sure the tag said its from me?

Nelson: Yeah, I have it right here. *Shows her tag and she's surprised it really does say her name.

Ally: Ok, that's really strange. I'm glad you like though that's what's important.

*After Nelson leaves, Ally goes upstairs to the Practice Rm. She's still confused about how Nelson got a chocolate bunny from her when doesn't even know how it happened. As she lays on the couch to clear her and begins to drift off.

*Austin comes in and quietly enters the room. He puts a stuffed pink bunny by her and leaves a basket full of her favorite gummy candy. For the holiday it's gummy rabbits and eggs. Then he sits back in the other chair and waits for her to wake up but while doing so he falls asleep himself

*After awhile Ally wakes up and sees the gifts then notices Austin.

Ally: Austin? *No response

(louder) Austin, wake up. *Same result

Ally: Pancakes. *Instinctively he sits up and falls out the chair *She laughs as he gets back up still surprised.

Ally: Hey, what are you doing here?

Austin: I came to see you. I know we haven't spent any time together lately because of the crazy bee attack at the Easter event but I just wanted to fix my mistake and the guilt was killing me.

Ally: I had no idea the incident bothered you that much until Dez came to talk to me.

Austin: He did?

Ally: Yeah, he came to the treehouse yesterday and told it was his fault and not to blame you. He told me everything that happened while you guys were coming to the event. He even wanted to have a better friendship with me and believe it or not Trish. I told him it really meant a lot and what he did was really mature and responsible.

Austin: Wow, that was really amazing of him to say all that.

Ally: Yeah it was and another odd thing is I somehow gave Nelson a new chocolate bunny. I didn't even know how he got but name was written on the tag. Do you know anything about that?

Austin: No, I didn't do it. I was too bust getting you those gifts. The store I was at was sold out of chocolate bunnies anyway.

Ally: Well if you didn't do it and I didn't do then I wonder who did it.

Austin: It sure is a mystery. I could be Trish

*They look at each knowing that's not true and laugh at the fact the she could be the one

Ally: By the way this fluffy pink bunny is adorable. She's so soft and cute and precious. Thank you.

Austin: You're welcome. Enjoy you're candy too.

Ally: You can have one I know you're going to ask.

Austin: No thanks. I'm full from dinner sadly candy is the last thing on my mind.

Ally: Wow, that's a shock. Good job Austin.

Austin: Thanks. Are you still mad at me and Dez?

Ally: I can't be after what Dez said and your thoughtful gifts really makes it hard to stay mad at you.

Austin: Great. *Hugs her real tight

I really missed you. It felt like a piece of my heart of was missing. Now it's back together.

*They go downstairs and decide to hold a meeting in Ally's backyard. *The four teens sit in circle in front of some grapes in a bowl on the table along with water as a refreshment.

Ally: It has occurred to me that Nelson received the chocolate rabbit I promised him but strange as it is I'm not the one who gave it to him. Austin already denied it. He was busy with a personal errand.

Trish: Maybe it was your Dad

Ally: Couldn't of been. The day I went candy shopping he was with me the whole time.

*Austin opens his mouth to speak but Ally knows what he's going to say.

Ally: No, it wasn't the Easter bunny.

Austin: Well I'm out of guesses

Ally:(laugh) Wow I thought you were joking.

Austin:(nervous laughter) Of course I was. I don't still believe in a oversized rabbit hopping from house to house delivering sweet delicious treats to anxious children who are going to have nonstop sugar rushes.

All:(laughs) You just admitted you did goofball.

*Austin playfully folds his arms and sticks his tongue out at her

Ally:(smiles and her eyes sarcastically) Anyway, Trish me and Austin don't think you did it. Did you?

Trish: No, sorry.

Dez: I know who did it. *Stays quiet looking at everyone's curious expressions. Austin takes a sip of water and the girls get some grapes

Dez: It was...Me! *Pointing to himself proudly

*His friends are taken by surprise. Austin spits out his drinks, Ally and Trish nearly choke on their grapes

All three: You did?!

Dez: Yep, and I'm so glad I did.

Ally: Why? That's great that you did but why?

Dez: You told me you didn't have any luck finding one. So after I left the treehouse I went to my grandma's house and she made one.

Ally: That's so thoughtful. I can't take credit for what you did. I know this is silly but Nelson needs to know it's from you. Thank you so much for doing that.

Dez: I owe you after the disaster at the Easter party.

*That evening at Sonic Boom, the party is getting a do over.

Ally: Awww, Nelson you look so cute. *Seeing him dressed up in a bunny costume.

Nelson: Thanks Ally. You look great too.

Ally: You're so sweet. There's something you need to know.

Nelson: What is it?

Ally: I really didn't give you that chocolate rabbit but I know who did.

Nelson: Who?

Dez: I did. *Comes up to him. He's wearing a colorful outfit with a rabbit themed shirt and carrots on the suspenders

Nelson: That makes it even better. Thanks for working so hard to look for one Ally. It's ok that you didn't give it to me. It's the thought that counts.

Ally: You are one cool kid.

*After the party

*Ally is waiting got the boys to come out of the Practice Rm.

Ally: Come on guys. You owe me after what happened and this is what we agreed on.

*Both boys reluctantly walk out in pink bunny costumes. Not a smile on their faces. They have pink nose, whiskers, and buck teeth painted on *Trish bursts out laughing

Trish:(laughing) You two so ridiculous!

Ally: You have to wear them all day so hop to it

*Both boys groan and walk down the stairs


	74. Chapter 74

**Ch. 74**

Prom Night

*Everyone can't wait to go to prom. Trish is going with Jace. Dez with Carrie and Piper with Gavin. Austin tries to think of a special way to ask Ally. Ally spends the whole week getting ready. The night of prom she's sick and Austin is upset they can't go together


	75. Chapter 75

**Ch. 75**

*At school

Ally: I can't wait for prom it's the best part of high school. It's so romantic.

Trish: I know. Putting on your best dress and make up. It's one unforgettable magical night.

*At the beach

*Trish is video chatting with Jace.

Jace: I have a very important question for you.

Trish: What is it?

Jace: Look up first.

*Trish looks up and sees Jace on a zip line.

Jace: Trish del a rosa will you go to prom with meee?*he zips down and crashes into some chairs. Trish runs to him.

Trish: Are you ok?

Jace: I think so but I believe a broke my leg.

Trish: I'll go with you. That was awesome. Too bad we can't dance.

Jace: Totally worth the jump. Even if we can't dance together. I'm glad I'm going with you.

*At Sonic Boom in Practice Rm Austin rehearses with Dez how he'll ask Ally to prom.

Austin: I know we have special relationship. This night would be perfect if you go to prom with me.

Dez:(high pitch girl voice) Oh Austin I thought you would never ask. I can't wait to go with you. *Jumps up and down and claps his hands. *Austin stares at him weirdly.

Dez: What?

Austin: She doesn't talk anything like that. You're making this more awkward than it needs to be. I'm already nervous.

Dez: I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I know you're nervous. I was trying to make you feel better. Sorry.

Austin: It's cool. Just don't ever do that again. That was so weird. How did you ask Carrie?

Dez: I popped out of a Zaliens egg. She didn't know it was me. She karate chopped my head. I told her it was her invite to prom and she agreed before I passed out.

Austin: Cool. I've got to think of something big for Ally. I want to prom a night she'll never forget. It has to be really special.

*Later that day at Sonic Boom Ally is on a spree of errands to run.

Austin: Hey Ally. I need to ask you something.

Ally: I'm really busy. Sorry Austin. Can you ask me later?

Austin: It's really important. Please.

Ally: I'm sorry Austin. I have to go. See ya later. *Kisses cheek and walks off. Austin watches her sadly.

*The next day Ally the Dress Barn looking for prom dress. Austin comes with her.

Austin: Why do I have to be here? This place is so girly. I feel awkward being around pretty girls in dresses. *His face turns shades of red when Ally looks at him

Ally: Relax. That's why you're with me. Your face got so red. You looked liked a tomato. *Laughs

Austin: I'm just going to be so bored


	76. Chapter 76

**Ch. 76**

Ally: We won't be here all day. Just wait in the chair.

Austin: Ok. *Sits in chair

*Ally tries on several dresses. When she comes out in a beautiful red dress she seeks Austin's opinion. He's asleep in the chair

Ally: Austin! Wake up!

*Austin wakes up startled

Austin: Huh? What? *Sees Ally. He stares at her lovingly

Ally: Austin? What do you think?

Austin: You look wow..I mean you look amazing. You're a princess. A beautiful princess.

Ally:(blushes) Thanks Austin.

*Ally buys the dress and they leave the store. They go to Sonic Boom

Austin: I've been meaning to ask you something. Is this a good time?

Ally: Yeah. *Austin smiles and runs to the door and signals her to follow him out. Ally is confused and goes outside. She's sees nothing and looks at Austin.

Austin: Look up. *Ally looks up and sees a plane skywriting "Will you go to prom with me Ally Dawson?

*Ally is speechless and looks at Austin whose on one knee holding a corsage.

Ally: Yes. I'll to prom with you. *Hugs him. He puts on her corsage.

Ally: How did you do that? Where did you get a skywriter?

Austin: Dez's cousin is in flight school. He did it for free. We gave invited him to the premier of Zaliens 9: Attack of the Mind Twisters.

Ally: Good. Well I can't wait for Friday.

*On Friday afternoon Austin arrives at Ally's house. She opens the door. He expects to see her in the prom dress but she's wearing a robe and is holding tissues. She's looks like she's been in bed all day.

Austin: What happened?

Ally:(stuffed nose) I hab a cold. My nobe is stuffy abs my head hurts.

Austin: Oh no. On the biggest night of the year. We can't go to

prom.

Ally: Please go without me. I don't want to get you sick. I'll be ok.

Austin: I can't go alone. It wouldn't feel right. I wish I could help you feel better.

Ally: No. You should go have fun. I really don't want to ruin your night.

Austin: We can have our own prom right here. Every girl dreams of going to prom. You should enjoy yours. Even though you're sick we can still have a great night.

Ally: Ok. I guess so. *Lets him in.


	77. Chapter 77

**Ch. 77**

Ally: My dad is catering at prom. He's been checking on me.

Austin: That's nice. You don't sound stuffy anymore.

Ally: I've been taking medicine.

Austin: Do you feel well enough to dance?

Ally: Yeah. I think so.

Austin: Great. *He plays Bruno Mars' Just the Way you Are on his phone. *They join together and dance in the living room.

Ally: I can't believe I'm doing this. My hair is a mess and I don't even have make up on.

Austin: You're still beautiful to me. No matter what you look like.

*Ally blushes. Austin swirls her around and does a dip.

*They dance all night. The medicine Ally took makes her sleepy. Austin lays her on the couch. *He goes home when Mr. Dawson comes home.


	78. Chapter 78

**Ch. 78**

*Ally feels well enough to work at Sonic Boom the next day. Austin comes in and reads a comic book. Mr. Dawson is helping customers. He waits for Ally to upstairs to get more guitar picks to talk to Austin.

Mr. Dawson: Austin what you did last night for Ally was incredible. She told me everything. That's the most selfless act I've ever heard of. You are one amazing young man. I'm glad Ally has you. You truly care about her. Thank you for making prom night special for my little girl.

Austin: I'd do anything for her sir. It's an honor and a privilege to receive your thanks.

*Ally comes back down with the guitar picks.

Mr. Dawson: You should take the rest of the day off sweetheart go have fun.

Ally: Thanks Dad. *Leaves out with Austin.

*They relax at the beach.

Ally: Thanks for the best prom night ever. You're the best.

Austin: You deserved it Alls. You're my sweet princess so I'm going to treat you like one *They share a passionate kiss the watch the sun set together

THE END


	79. Chapter 79

**The Rival**

*A new music store opens near by Sonic Boom

*The owner is competitive and arrogant but shadows all this in kindness and politeness. *His name is Mr. Bix Ludwig

*He comes over to Sonic Boom


	80. Chapter 80

**Ch. 80**

Mr. Dawson: Welcome neighbor. Always happy to see a new business come to the mall. *Shakes his hand

Mr. Bix: Thank you. I see we share the same passion for music. I'm the owner of a music store as well. I specialize in the classical genre. Beethoven's Symphony is the name. He was my great-great-great grandfather.

Mr. Dawson: That's quite an honor. One of the greatest composers in history and you're related. That's really cool. My daughter would be so interested in this. Do you have any children?

Mr. Bix: Not any biological but my nephew Reed lives with me. He's helping out at the store on his college break for school credit. He just turned 18.

Mr. Dawson: My daughter is just a year younger. She's out with her boyfriend Austin. They should be back soon. Could I meet Reed?

Mr. Bix: You know how kids are. Always out with their friends. He's always at the arcade or skate park. They can meet later this afternoon.

Mr. Dawson: That's a great idea. I believe Ally will be back by 3:00. They're see this new movie that is sweeping the nation with teens pouring into every movie theatre in the U.S.

Mr. Blix: Must be something good. The youth these days always into the latest trends. The newest movie, best phone, most popular fashion trend. What happened to the good old days where we go to school in uniforms and movies only costed a nickel?

Mr. Dawson: All in the past. Well I have to get back to work. That time should be when the kids get back.

Mr. Bix: Alright see you later

*At exactly 3:00 Ally and Austin return to Sonic

Boom, while Reed returns to Beethoven's Symphony.

*As they walk into Sonic Boom, Austin is confused about a part in the movie they saw.

Austin: I don't get it. How could Caleb betray his sister like that? Then Peter kills Tris but doesn't really kill her?

Ally:(sighs irritated) For the 100th time just read the book. It's not that complicated. I knew I should've taken Trish with me. You just begged to go.

Austin: In my defense, I was out numbered by teenage girls. Any guy in there was confused as I was.

Ally: I'm sure their girlfriends told them the same thing.

Austin: Teenage girls are so complicated to understand maybe that's the mystery of science that's boys go crazy for you guys.

Ally: That's one theory only you would come up with. Or a more logical fact could be that a girl's natural beauty is what causes boys to lose their minds and try everything they can to fill their affections.

Austin: That's why you're the smart one Alls. *Kisses her forehead and goes downstairs with her. *They lounge on the couch and watch TV.

*From upstairs

Mr. Dawson: Hey guys, can you come here please? There's someone I want you to meet.

Ally: Coming Dad. *They go upstairs

Mr. Dawson: Guys, this is Mr. Bix Ludwig and his nephew Reed.

Ally: Nice to meet you.

Austin: Hi

Ally: Did you say Ludwig? As in Ludwig Beethoven?

Mr. Dawson: I sure did

Mr. Bix: I have a bit of family history with Beethoven.

Ally: How is that?

Mr. Dawson: He's my great-great-great grandfather.

Austin: Whoa. That's awesome!

Ally: You're so lucky.

Reed: So Ally, you want to hang out?

Austin: Hey dude remember me? I'm standing right here.

Reed: Oh, this is awkward. I didn't know you guys were together. I guess we should all hangout then.

Ally: Yeah, we can go downstairs.

Austin: No more flirting. Got it?

Reed: I get the message dude. She's all yours. I'm sorry.

Ally: It's ok. You didn't know. *They all go downstairs.

*In Basement

Reed: Wow, this place is awesome. You have everything to relax and have fun.

Ally: You want to play Mario kart?

Reed: Oh yeah! I must warn you though I'm an avid video gamer. I improve my skills at the arcade a lot.

Ally: I'm pretty good too. A master at this game I believe. I've had some training in the past.

Reed: Now's the chance to test both our skills at this game. *Gets video game controller and sits on chair next to Ally.

*Austin watches from the table he's sitting at with his tablet. He's snacking on some chips. As he focuses on Reed he's absentmindedly letting crumbs fall on the floor. Ally notices and comes over

Ally: Hey Capt. Crumbs pay attention to the mess you're making. I don't want ants.

Austin: Sorry Alls. I'm just keeping an eye on Reed. He's sitting a little to close for me.

Ally: Don't start this. You have no reason to get jealous. Now please clean up your mess and relax.

Austin: Ok, I'll try to control my jealously. I'm sorry. *Hugs her and cleans up his mess

Ally: It's ok. When you're done you can watch and play whoever loses the race.

*Walks back to Reed

Ally: What character are you choosing?

Reed: Donkey Kong is my favorite

Ally: I like Peach but Yoshi is so cute.

Reed: Which one will you pick?

Ally: I'll chose Toad. I've never played as him before

Reed: Cool. Which race track should we do?

Ally: Anything but rainbow road. That's the hardest one ever.

Reed: That's my favorite one. I love the challenge. Since its your game, you should chose.

Ally: Thanks. I chose the Toad Circuit: Daisy Hills. We can do Rainbow Road next

Reed: Sounds fair to me

*They start the game

*It finishes with Ally as the winner. Austin is happy with the outcome. He didn't want to play against Reed anyway.

Austin: Yes! I get to play now. You just lost to a girl dude! Boo-yah!

*Reed just stands there confused as Austin jumps around him celebrating

Ally:(annoyed) That's enough Austin, you can stop boasting now.

*Austin stops when he sees her face

Austin: Sorry. You did good Reed.

Reed: Thanks. She's a beast on that game. Good luck

Austin: I won't need it. I'm a master at this game.

Ally: We'll see about that.

*This time Ally plays as Yoshi and Austin choses Bowser. The course in the Mushroom Cup: Cheep Cheep Lagoon

*Ally wins again

*Austin sits there with mouth wide open in surprise. He looks at Ally speechless

and smiles

Reed: Who got beat by a girl now? You just did! You lost to girl! Boom! *Does same celebration dance Austin did earlier

Austin: I let her win. Yeah that's it. So ha!

Ally: Really Austin? Come on don't do that. Just don't.

*Austin awkwardly laughs at sheepishly shrugging his shoulders

*Mr. Bix calls down for Reed.

*He says bye to his new friends and goes upstairs to his uncle.

Ally: Are you really that embarrassed to lose to a girl on a video game? Especially since the girl is your girlfriend. *Frowns at him folding her arms

Austin:(nervously rubs back neck) Well I-I uhh..

Ally: You just had to do a victory dance when he lost the game.

Austin:(whining defensively) He did it too!

Ally: Only because you did it to him. I can't believe you. You're better than that. You're never a bad sport. Today you were a jerk

You can play by yourself. I'm done. I hate to embarrass you again if I won. *Shoves game controller at him and goes upstairs

*That night Ally sits in the treehouse and works on a puzzle. Austin is coming back from Dez's house and decides to go talk to Ally. Her Dad isn't home, Austin knows she doesn't like being home by herself so he pulls out his phone to call Trish but a light catches his eye. He smiles and runs to the familiar glow.

*As Ally does her puzzle hears a knock coming from the door. She knows its Austin but doesn't answer.

Austin: Alls I know you're in there. Please let me in.

Ally: I'm not in the mood Austin. You're embarrassed of me. Just leave me alone.

Austin: I'm sorry. I was a jerk earlier and was being a bad sport. Please let me in.

Ally: Fine, but we can't stay here all night

*Opens door and returns back to her puzzle.

*Austin sits on the couch

Austin: I'm not embarrassed of you. You're the joy of my life. I'm really sorry.

Ally:(sigh) Earlier today you're behavior was unacceptable. I felt like you were ashamed of me all because you lost on a stupid game

and were trying to be better than Reed. I know exactly why you were acting like that. You were jealous! I told you before you had nothing to worry about. You didn't believe me. You don't trust me. You've got to learn how trust and control your jealousy

Austin: It was very stupid of me and I know it was wrong. You mean the world to me.

Ally: I need to get home. *Puts puzzle up and climbs down.

*At Sonic Boom

*Austin comes in with flowers and pickles

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: Forgiveness please.

Ally: You need to earn it.

Austin: How about your favorite flowers and food

Ally: You can't always fix your mistakes with gifts.

Austin: I know but I really miss you and I know these things make you happy. I just want to see your beautiful smile again

Ally: You need to learn how to control your jealously. You need to trust me just like I trust you

Austin: I do trust you with all my heart.

I'll control my jealously.

Ally: You promise?

Austin: I promise from now on whenever you're with another boy I'll control my jealously. You're not an embarrassment and I'm not ashamed of you.

*Ally looks at the hurt in his eyes and the apologetic look on his face

Ally:(sighs) Alright, I forgive you. Next time you won't get off so easy but there shouldn't have to be a next time.

Austin: Yeah, I'll do better.

Ally: Let's go bowling.

Austin: Yes! I'm so going to dominate this game

*Ally gives him a look

Austin: I-I mean I'm excited to play in a non competitive way with my lovely girlfriend *Nervously laughs

Ally: Much better. *Pats his shoulder and they leave out

*After they come back from bowling, they hang out at the beach. Reed is there and Austin starts standing closer to Ally. She stumbles on his feet

Ally: Uh..Austin can I have some space please?

Austin: Sorry Alls. I got distracted.

*They go to a chair and put their stuff down. Austin stays standing up as Ally puts on sunscreen.

Ally: Austin you need to put on sunscreen.

*He's not paying attention and continues to focus on what he's looking at

Ally:(irritated) Austin? Earth to Austin? *Shakes his arm and he finally turns to her

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: I was trying to tell you that you need to put on sunscreen. What are you looking at?

*He doesn't answer and nervously looks at her. She gets suspicious and looks the direction he staring at and sees Reed sitting on his beach chair eating ice cream

Ally: Are you serious?! Reed is here and you're that upset?

Austin: Uhhh...

Ally: We talked about this. You don't need to be jealous. Here put on the sunscreen so we can enjoy the beach. *Tosses bottle to him. She waits for him to be done then goes to the water with her paddle board.

Ally: Let's have a race. We can go to the buoy and back

Austin: You're on. *They paddle in the water and make it to the buoy and back. Austin wins but Ally retaliates by splashing him then he retorts back and they laugh as they have fun. *After a while they return to shore and go back to their spot. *Ally dries off Reed sees her and waves. She smiles and waves back. He comes over and Ally gives Austin a "you better not mess this up look" He understands and focuses on his phone.

Reed: Hey guys, glad to see you out here. It's a beautiful day to enjoy the beach.

Ally: It sure is. Are you here with your uncle?

Reed: No, he's at the store. He's not a fan of the beach.

Ally: That's too bad. He's missing out on a lot of fun.

Reed: That's what I told him, but he always says the sand is too hard to wash out and the seagulls are annoying.

Ally: Well if he doesn't like the beach it's perfectly ok. He doesn't have to and nobody should force him to. As long as he's happy with what he wants.

Reed: Yeah, that's absolutely true.

Austin: I'm getting hungry Ally. Let's go get a bite to eat.

Ally: We don't have to leave. There's food stand here.

Austin: I don't want those pesky seagulls to ruin my appetite.

Ally: Let's go to the boardwalk. There's less seagulls there.

Austin: Ok.

Ally: You want to come with us Reed?

Austin:(rudely mumbles) I'm sure he has other plans

*Ally gives him a look

Reed: I would love to join you guys but if Austin doesn't want me around then that's ok.

Ally: No, it's fine. I don't know what his problem is. If you would kindly excuse us, we need to have a talk.

Reed: Take your time. I'll just pack up my things and wait.

Ally: Thanks. *Angrily turns to Austin and drags him away by his ear

Austin: Ow! Ow! You know I hate that!

*When they're behind the food shack Ally releases Austin ear and he rubs it looking at her puzzled

Ally: Don't give me that look. You know exactly why I'm mad.

Austin: He shouldn't have to come. Why did you invite him?

Ally: It was the kind thing to do. He's a new friend and I wanted to to do a kind thing. You need to behave yourself.

Austin: You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be nice to him.

Ally: Ok, I'm serious Austin. You need to control yourself.

Austin: I will.

Ally: Good. *Hugs him and they walk back to their spot

Reed: Is everything ok?

Ally: Yes, we just had to discuss something. Everything's ok now. Right Austin?

Austin: Yes, much better. Let's go. I'm starving, *The teens head to the boardwalk and get cheeseburgers.

Reed: Theses burgers are amazing.

Ally: Best in Miami

Austin: Defiantly

Reed: We should go to the pier where all the rides are.

Ally: We should wait a while to let our food digest

Austin: We don't need to get sick

Reed: Totally understand. In the meantime, let's stop by the arcade. We can play there for an hour and then go to the carnival. Is that cool with you guys

Ally: That's a great idea Reed. Right Austin?

Austin: Yep. Good thinking

*The teens go to the arcade and go to their game of choice

*Ally chooses air hockey with Austin

*Reed does the basketball game

*Ally wins the air hockey game

Reed: You guys want to play skee ball?

Ally: Sure I'll play

Austin: I'll join

*They go to the skee ball zone and there's only two machines working. The other two are out of order.

Reed: Oh no. There's only two working.

Ally: We'll have to take turns then

Reed: You guys play first. I'll go next.

Ally: So kind of you

Austin: That's a great idea

*They play and Ally wins which means Reed has to take Austin's place. Austin isn't happy about it but the look on Ally's face reminds him of his promise and he reluctantly gives Reed his place in front of the machine

*After the skee ball game ends with a tie the teens combine their tickets and see what they can get at the prize counter.

*Reed get a light up yo-yo.

*Ally gets a Hello Kitty keychain

*Austin gets glow in the dark vampire teeth

*Ally laughs when he puts them in his mouth

Ally:(laughing) Wow! You look hilarious!

Austin:(stuffed smiling) I think these are awesome! But it kind of hard to talk.

*Ally laughs at his slurred speech

*Austin laughs and puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk out the arcade

Reed: You ready for some rides?

Ally: Yeah, I'm ready

Austin: Me too

*After a few rides the teens go home.

*The next day Reed invites Austin and Ally over to the store. He asks them for help bringing up inventory from storage in the basement. The light source is very low and the teens struggle

navigate they're way in the room

Austin:(uneasily) It sure is quiet in here. *He feels something touch his legs

Austin:(panic)You have pests! *Quickly grabs onto Ally

*Ally and Reed laugh

Austin: What's so funny?

Reed: You are dude! We don't have pests.

Austin: I felt something crawl across my legs. It had claws.

Reed: That was Harper.

Austin: Whose Harper?

Reed: My pet ferret. *Picks up animal and shows it to him. Austin breaths a sigh of relief

*Reed finds the light switch and turns it on.

Ally: It was just cute little ferret

Austin: I knew that

Ally:(laugh) Well can you let go now please

*Austin blushes and releases his grip

Reed: Harper likes to explore a lot. He's very friendly.

*Ally rubs his back and Austin let's him nuzzle his hand.

Reed: You want to hold him?

Ally: Sure. *The ferret jumps in her arms and curiously sniffs all over her face

Austin: You must smell really good to him

Reed: I think he likes you.

Ally: I like you too Harper. *Rubs his head

*They get the inventory and go upstairs

*Once all the items are stocked Austin and Ally explore the store.

Ally: Wow this place is amazing. You have everything for a music lover who prefers the calmer genre.

Austin: So much Mozart

Reed: Yeah, my uncle wanted this place to be peaceful and relaxing. That way we'll have no complaints from customers and easy sales.

*Mr. Bix comes in

Mr. Bix: I see you have guests Reed. Welcome to the store neighbors. What do you think?

Ally: Incredible. You'll have lots of customers in no time.

Mr. Bix: Thank you. You kids can relax while I finish setting up the store.

Reed: Will do Uncle Bix. You guys can come hangout in the lounge. *They go down some steps to a small room with beanbags and a TV and board games.

Ally: Just like my lounge room. Cool!

Austin: It's really cool

Reed: Thanks guys. My favorite part is relaxing in the recliner and listening to Mozart. It helps calm the mind

Austin: I want to try. *Sits in chair and puts on headphones. He pulls out his iPhone to play a game

*Ally and Reed play checkers.

*Ally's back is toward Austin

*After a while it's getting late and Ally is ready to leave

Ally: That was an awesome game Reed. *Helps put up pieces

Reed: Can't wait to play again

Ally: Alright Austin, ready to go? *No response

Austin? Austin are you listening? *Hears snoring and turns around

Ally: Wow, that Mozart really worked some magic on him

Reed: He seems in pretty deep slumber

Ally: I know how to wake him up. This works every time. *Walks over to the sleeping teen

Ally: Free Pancakes! Only one left!

*Austin springs up looking everywhere for his favorite meal. His reaction surprises Reed a little but he laughs at seeing how fast the trick worked

*Ally laughs too and helps Austin out of the recliner. After sitting for so long his legs fell asleep and are numb. He's wobbly when he stands up but quickly regains his strength and a normal feeling returns to his legs

Austin: I've got to stop falling for that

Ally:(laughing) Will you ever not fall that?

Austin:(laughing) Yeah when you stop making me fall for it.

Reed:(laughing) It seems like you'll never not fall for it. Bye guys see you tomorrow for the grand opening.

Ally: Bye Reed. Can't wait to come

Austin: Looking forward to it

*They leave out and go home

*The day is Friday and the grand opening is that night. Reed gets to meet Dez and Trish earlier in the day. *That evening the teens go to the party and hang out in the lounge room. Since most of the guests are adults, they do to have stand around and talk.

*The boys get into a nerf gun fight and treat the room like a battle field. *Ally and Trish are during something calmer. Ally is reading a book and Trish is watching videos on her tablet.

*One of the nerf gun bullets fly toward the girls

*Austin looks for it and Dez and Reed frown behind him because they see where it landed

Dez: Dude you're so busted

Reed: Really bad aim pal

Austin: What do you guys mean? *Still searching the floor

Ally:(annoyed) Why don't you look up?

*Austin senses her mood and slowly looks up to see her frowning at him with the nerf bullet on her forehead right between her eyes

*The two other boys snicker trying to hold in their laughs

Austin:(nervously laughs) Sorry Alls. You weren't the target.

Ally: I know but you are. *Grabs nerf gun

*Austin quickly frowns the other boys share the same look

Austin: Uh-oh

Dez: Run for it!

Reed: Right behind you!

Austin: We're under attack!

*Ally chases them all around the room shooting need bullets. They try to dodge the oncoming amo, and even use each other as shields.

*The boys hit a dead end in the corner of the room and Ally fires away. She laughs at their scared faces and they laugh too once realizing she wasn't mad at them the whole time she was chasing them

Reed: Wow, you're a true warrior

Ally: Thanks. Now will you boys please do something less destructive?

Austin: Sure, let's play on the XBOX guys

Dez: Great idea


	81. Chapter 81

*After a while they go in the lobby as the party ends *Mr. Bix places something on the counter

Reed: What's that Uncle Bix?

Mr. Bix: My priceless one of a kind very rare golden diamond in crested Beethoven bust head

Ally: That's quite a title

Austin: It must be really special

Mr. Bix: It is. It's sure to attract customers. It'll be seen in its protective case right on the counter Austin: Wow, it's really well crafted. *Examines it in his hands *Harper runs in and climbs on Reed's shoulder

Ally: Someone really likes it. *Laughs at the ferret's curious gaze on the object

Reed: Silly ferret. That's not for you. *They all laugh then leave out of the store. *The next day Mr. Bix comes in Sonic Boom quite upset

Mr. Dawson: Hello Mr. Bix, what's wrong?

Mr. Bix: I've been robbed. You're daughter and her boyfriend are suspects.

Mr. Dawson: Now hold on, you can't just jump to conclusions like that. My daughter is not a thief. Neither is Austin. What makes you think they stole from you?


	82. Chapter 82

Mr. Bix: They were the last ones to leave the store.

Mr. Dawson: That doesn't mean they stole anything.

Mr. Bix: Then you wouldn't mind if I search the building?

Mr. Dawson: Yes, I do mind. You can't just come in here demanding the right to search my building without a probable cause. To be fair I'll ask them when they return.

Mr. Bix: I'll be back with a search warrant *Later that day Austin and Ally come back from the beach. They're surprised to see several police in the store. *Suddenly Ally is taken to the ground and handcuffed. Austin goes to her but is treated the same way.

Ally:(scared) What's going on?! Austin: I don't know!

Police: We have the suspects in custody.

Ally and Austin: Suspects?! *Mr. Dawson rushes downstairs

Mr. Dawson: Whoa! What's going on here?! Why is my daughter and her boyfriend in handcuffs? *Mr. Bix steps up

Mr Bix: They're being detained because they robbed my store!

Mr. Dawson: You don't have any proof. So please let them go officers.

Police: Sorry sir, they're the only suspects and will be taken down to the station and be put in a holding cell. *The teens are dragged out but protest

Ally: Please don't take us! We didn't do anything!

Austin: It's not our fault! Let us go! *Their pleas are ignored and they're roughy placed in the back of the cop car *Reed comes running up the scene

Reed: What's going on here?! Mr. Bix: Your so called friends are being taken to a holding cell at the police station. They're in custody for the robbery at the store.

Reed: They didn't do it. They're innocent.

Police: Stay out if this kid. Let the adults handle this.

Reed: But-

Mr. Bix: Listen to the officer. Now go home and I'll explain everything later. *Reed sadly looks at Austin and Ally and obeys his uncle's commands *The squad car drives off to the station *The teens are placed in a cell. Ally bursts into tears. Since they've been unhand cuffed Austin can comfort her as they sit on the bench

Ally: I don't understand why this happened.

Austin: I don't either Alls but I know we'll get through this. *Rests his head on her shoulder and puts one leg up on the bench with one knee bent up. It's comfortable for the space they're on. Ally gets the more pleasurably spot and extends her legs forward


	83. Chapter 83

*After a while the teens rest on the beds in the room. Each on the top bunks across from each other. Ally absentmindedly looks up at the ceiling. Austin looks at her sadly her and eventually falls asleep. *The sound of the bars being hit startle them and they sit up to see an officer opening the door.

Bailiff: You have visitors. *Austin jumps down from his bed then helps Ally down. *They follow the guard to the visitor area. Only Mr. Dawson and Reed are there. *Austin immediately frowns when he sees Reed

Austin: What are you doing here?

Reed: To see my friends. You guys are my friends.

Austin: Your uncle hates us. You're no friend to us

Mr. Dawson: How are you guys doing?

Ally: It's horrible Dad. We're stuck in that cell with nothing to do. No TV, no board games, not even a book.

Austin: The beds aren't too comfy either but the heat knocks you out.

Ally: How's the investigation going? Has our innocence been proven?

Mr. Dawson: No, sweetie. We're still trying to figure out what happened.

Reed: There's not really any evidence at the crime scene to target anyone and the store wasn't broken into.

Ally: So it was an inside job

Austin: We're so never getting out of here. *Dramatically holds head back

Reed: You will. Don't worry.

Austin: I'm not talking you until our names are cleared. You're related to the guy who put us in here. I'm going back to the cell. It actually is better than being here right now. *Walks to cell

Ally: I'll be right there Austin. *Hugs her Dad and he gives her Dougie Dolphin and comic book.

Ally: I'm sorry Reed. Austin is just really upset.

Reed: I know but I need to get home. You'll get out of here soon. *Ally goes back to the cell. *She gives the comic to Austin and lays down on her bed using Dougie as a pillow.

Austin: I'm sorry I was so harsh to Reed but right now he's the enemy to me.

Ally: It's ok Austin. You're just upset. He's still our friend.

Austin: I know, I'll be better next time.

Ally: Thanks. *The room gets suddenly gets dark and an officer with a flashlight walks by

Officer: It's lights out. Time for bed. Sleep well*Walks off

Austin:(crosses his arms like a little kid) I was at a good part too. *Puts book on shelf

Ally:(laughs) You can continue tomorrow. You're so dramatic sometimes.

Austin: Just trying to lighten the mood Alls. Good night. Love you

Ally:(yawns) Good night. Love you back. *Turns to wall *Austin lies on his back and tries to get comfortable. The sound of Ally's soft snoring soothes him to sleep


	84. Chapter 84

Scene 31 Part 3: *During the middle of the night there's a loud boom outside and the building shakes. Austin is startled and falls off his bed on to the ground which is hard. Fortunately the bed is two feet off the floor but the impact of the fall was still painful. He groans on the floor holding his arm. Ally turns on the cell light and helps him up

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin: Yeah, I think so. My shoulder is sore. Ally: There must be a really big storm outside

Austin: That means I'll be awake all night. Every time there's thunder I'll wake up and have trouble sleeping again

Ally: It'll pass through and you'll be fine. Try your best to ignore it.

Austin: I'll try.

Ally: Here take Dougie. He's been helping me sleep. Now he can help you. *Hands him stuffed animal

Austin:(smiling) You're the best Allybear. *Kisses her forehead and returns to his bed *He falls asleep quickly and doesn't have anymore trouble for the rest of the night *The next morning Ally is already up. Breakfast is coming to the cells

Ally: Austin wake up. It's time for breakfast. *Austin is on his back snoring with his mouth wide open and drooling. He tightly clutches the stuffed dolphin in one arm and the other is hanging over is head and slightly off the bed *Ally giggles at his weird position

Ally: They're serving pancakes *Austin shoots straight up. Awake and alert *Ally falls out laughing

Austin: I've got to really stop falling for that

Ally:(laughing) I'm sorry. Your reaction is so funny every time. Seriously pancakes are really being served.

Austin: Awesome. At least something good happened from being here.

Ally: It's going to get better. We're being released today.

Austin: Really? *An officer comes by and and serves them their food. *After he leaves, Ally continues with the good news as they eat

Ally: Yeah, early this morning an officer came by and told me we're free to go. Since there's no evidence but we still have to figure out what happened.

Austin: We're going to help solve our own crime?

Ally: Yeah, Trish and Dez are helping too. All charges will be dropped once we clear this whole mess up.

Austin: I'm so ready to leave.

*They finish they're breakfast and are released an hour later. *In Practice Rm

Ally: It's good to be back. Even though it was over night I'll never forget this experience

Austin: Me neither

Dez: What happened to guys?

Trish: Were you treated like criminals?

Ally: Not really

Austin: We were just put in a holding cell and had a curfew

Dez: We're going to solve this case

Trish: Sherlock Holmes style

Ally: You've been watching Crime and Judgement again haven't you?

Dez and Trish: Yep

Austin: You're going to use all your knowledge from that show to solve this case?

Dez and Trish: Yep

Ally:(sarcastic) That's just great. Our innocence hangs in the balance two teenagers obsessed with a fictional court of law show

Austin: It's going to be a long night


	85. Chapter 85

*Later that evening after Ally and Austin relax in the Practice Rm it's time to solve the case *Dez and Trish come in dressed as detectives *Austin and Ally both laugh

Ally:(laughing) Why are you guys dressed like that?

Austin:(laughing) Are trying out for Teen Detectives?

Dez: We're getting in character. *Dressed like Sherlock Holmes. With the an entire outfit from the hat to the monocle to the fake mustache. *Trish is dressed the same way minus the mustache

Trish: To be a detective you have dress like one.

Ally: I'm not sure how logical that is because it's not

Austin: If this helps you guys solve the case better than let's go. *They all leave out and go to Beethoven's Symphony.

Reed: Hey guys. *Stops in his tracks when he see Dez and Trish. He confusingly looks at Austin and Ally

Austin and Ally: Don't ask *Reed does gives the ok sign and chuckles a little

Dez: When exactly did the items go missing?

Reed: After the grand opening. When we closed up for the night

Mr. Bix: Blondie had my Beethoven Bust head last*Glaring at Austin

Austin: Hey! You can't call me that. Only Ally can. Besides I put it back.

Trish: So it started with the fancy trinket.

Reed: Yes, then a music box and some jewelry.

Dez: Who else was in the room before you guys left?

Trish: Dez and I left early. So we're not sure what happened once we were gone

Reed: Minus you guys, just me, Austin, Ally, and my uncle.

Ally: Harper was there too

Reed: Yeah, he climbed on my shoulder and sniffed the Beethoven Bust.

Dez: Does Harper like to play a lot?

Trish: Is he mischievous?

Reed: Yes, extremely. He's only a year old. He's still a baby.

Ally: You take him home right?

Austin: He would cause a lot of trouble all alone in the store

Reed: Yeah, I take him home.

Dez: Are sure the items went missing overnight?

Trish: We were all here before they were gone

Reed: He was in his cage during the party. After you guys left I stayed in the store to clean up and he was loose but where I could watch him. Then we left and went home

Dez: I know who the thief is.

Trish: You do? Even I can't figure it out.

Mr. Bix: Who is it?

Dez: Harper

Trish: The culprit is a ferret?! Ally: He could be right guys

Austin: How?

Ally: Ferrets are curious animals so they're fascinated by many objects

Dez: Especially bright and shiny objects

Reed: No way my pet is the one who caused all this trouble


	86. Chapter 86

Dez: Let's check then. Where does he stay when you're working?

Reed: In his cage in the office. I check on him all the time

Ally: Ferrets are quite intelligent creatures. Studies have shown they rank of above dogs and cats and are on the same level as small primates.

Dez: Which means he could've escaped his cage

Austin: He must've been in stealth mode if nobody noticed him

Trish: They're very sneaky. Most rodents are

Mr. Bix: I'm supposed to believe the teen super sleuths that all the missing items were taken by furry little ferret.

Reed: Yes, I'm fully confident that it's true. So please stop being so resentful. They're just trying to help

Mr. Bix: I won't believe until I see it *They go Mr. Bix's office and discover all the missing merchandise in the cage and masked bandit sleeping near them

Reed:(surprised) It was Harper. *At the sound of his name the ferret wakes up and looks at everyone oblivious to what he's done. *Reed opens the cage and picks him up. Mr. Bix gets all the items out and returns them to their proper places

Mr. Bix: I can't believe all this time the items were here.

Reed: I can't believe the culprit wasn't even human

Dez: We solved the case!

Trish: Case closed! *All the teens including Reed high five each other

Mr. Bix: Thank you so much. I was so wrong to accuse you guys

Reed: You owe them a huge apology

Mr. Bix: Yes, of course. I'm so sorry Austin and Ally. It was wrong of me to put you through all that. Especially the when the cops tackled you to the floor and handcuffed you. The stay in the holding cell must've have been miserable

Austin: Thank you sir. We accept your apology. You're no longer the enemy Reed. We're friends again

Ally: It's all behind us now.


	87. Chapter 87

**Mission Impossible: Give Ally the best Christmas ever**

For Christmas Austin wants to give Ally the best gift ever. He makes the promise of getting her an impossible gift: Bringing her mom home from Africa.


	88. Chapter 88

**Holiday Mash**

*Sonic Boom is decked out for the holiday season. *Ally is in costume and her Dad is too. *They're dressed like reindeer with the antlers and the red nose *Austin and Dez come in

Austin: This place is so festival

Dez: I can feel the holiday spirit

Ally: Thanks guys. Can you help me decorate downstairs?

Austin: Sure

Dez: Not a problem *They go downstairs to the basement

Austin: Whoa! That's a big tree. *Gazing at the size

Ally: My Dad really went all out this year. We can decorate as much as we want. *Gets decoration boxes out of closet

Ally: Let's get started *Dez puts on some holiday music *Ally is putting the small trinkets all over the room. She puts streamers on the walls. Austin and Dez decorate the tree

Ally: Be very careful guys. Some of those ornaments are very special.

Austin: We're being careful Alls.

Dez: We're taking our time *Trish comes downstairs in a festive outfit. Which indicates she has a job somewhere

Trish: Guess who got a job at Santa's workshop?

Ally: How long is that going to last?

Trish: Quite a long time. My mom told me if I keep this job for the holiday season she'll get me what I want on my Christmas list. What I want is something I can't pass up

*The basement is finished and there's one more item to be put on the tree. *Trish left to go to work and Dez went to home to do his chores. *Austin stays to keep Ally company *Ally gets out a very special ornament to put on top of the tree. It's an angel that her mom gave her.

Austin: What's that Alls?

Ally: It's an angel my Mom gave me. Since she's never here for Christmas. It feels like she is.

Austin: It's beautiful. Are you the angel?

Ally: No, it's just a made that way.

Austin: You are an angel. The sweetest one I know. You're my angel.

Ally: That's so sweet Austin. Thank you. *Finishes unwrapping the bubble wrap and puts it on the table where Austin is. She turns around to take the item out of the styrofoam.

Ally: Don't even think about popping the bubble wrap *Austin whose hand was touching it sits back on the couch puzzled how she knew without looking

Austin: How did you know? You didn't even look *Ally turns around to face him

Ally: I've known you long to enough to predict what you're going to do. I know you can't resist bubble wrap.

Austin: It's like you have eyes in the back of your head. That's just scary Alls.

Ally:(laughing) You're so funny. You come up with the most bizarre things.

Austin: I'm so glad you understand me. I'll be right back. I'm going to get us smoothies. Rainbow Swirl for you and Sour Apple for me.

Ally: You got it. *Goes to put angel on the tree. As she does she trips on a bump in the carpet and drops the angel which shatters into pieces. *She kneels down and looks at the mess. She's tearfully picks up the broken pieces in her hands. *Austin comes down

Austin: Hey Allybear I got the- *Stops when he sees her crying. He quickly puts the drinks down and runs to her.

Austin: What happened?

Ally:(crying) I was going to put the angel on the tree and I tripped and dropped it and it shattered on the ground. I ruined it. That was gift she gave me before she left for Africa. I send her pictures of it every year.

Austin: I'm sure there's a way to fix it. She won't be mad. She's loves you no matter what. It was just an accident.

Ally: Thanks for the smoothie. I'm going home. I need to talk to my mom.

Austin: Please don't be sad. You know it was an accident.

Ally: I know but that angel was so special. *Walks upstairs. Austin takes the pieces of the angel home and calls Dez. *At Austin's house in the garage

Dez: That's a lot of pieces.

Austin: I know but I think it can be fixed. This angel means a lot to Ally and she's devastated. Her mom gave it to her.

Dez: We'll need some super strong adhesive.

Austin: We might be working on this for a while. So we're going to need patience, coordination and a lot of focus.

Dez: It's going to be a long night. *They put on the Eye of the Tiger song as inspiration to keep them focused.

Dez: You did a great thing for Ally. She's going to love it.

Austin: I know. Will the glue be completely dry by tomorrow?

Dez: It needs a 48 hr hold. You can give it to her on Friday.

Austin: I can't wait. Where should I keep it? It has to stay safe.

Dez: Don't worry Austin. Just put it back in the box and surround it with bubble wrap and styrofoam

Austin: Good. Thanks again for helping me.

Dez: Anytime pal.

*Dez goes home

Speeding up to Friday

*Ally has been feeling down since she can't get to talk to her mom on webcam. The wifi has a bad connection and her mom can never get a signal

*Austin comes in very excited but is cautious with the precious cargo he's carrying. He looks downstairs relived Ally isn't there. Since she's nowhere in the store he uses the opportunity to put the gift under the tree

*He goes upstairs in the Practice Rm and gets out his notebook

*He writes a note and goes downstairs to the basement to put it on the gift

*Once he hears Ally coming he sits on the bench trying to act casual but can't help but smile with excitement

*Ally walks in and sees his face and immediately knows he's up to something

Ally: Hey Austin

Austin: Hey Alls. What's up?

Ally: What's up with you? I know you're hiding something you're clearly excited about. The look on your face gave it away

Austin: Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You know me. Always full of surprises.

Ally: Right. Sure if you say so. As much as

I love surprises I'm not in the mood for one.

Austin: Ok, Alls but you never know. You're luck could change. I know you've been feeling down lately.

Ally: I don't know what you're up to but I better figured it out or I'll never know. You're not going to tell me are you?

Austin: Nope *Smiling hard

*Ally smiles a little and rolls her eyes

*She goes downstairs and sees the box under the tree. She walks over to it and sees the note on the box. It says: From your guardian angel. There's a heart on it with a smiley face.

*Ally smiles and opens the box and gasps when she sees the angel. She carefully takes it out and looks over it. There's no fractures of any kind. She observes it over and over again overjoyed. Austin smiles as he watches from the balcony on the stairs.

*Ally gets the step ladder out and carefully puts the angel on top of the tree.

*Austin comes down

Austin: Looks like the tree got a topper. It's beautiful.

Ally: It sure is. You didn't have anything to do with it did you?

Austin: Yeah, me and Dez worked on it for four hours on Wednesday. It took 2 days for it the glue to completely seal and dry. I had to wait to give to you today. It was hard putting all those pieces together but it was worth it.

Ally: Thank you. *Hugs him

Austin: You're welcome

Ally: Let's go see a movie

Austin: Ok.

*The next week is Christmas break and the four friends have fun getting ready for the Christmas party at the end of the week

*At Sonic Boom

*Ally is busy as usual

*Austin comes in and sees her pacing back and forth putting holiday items in the store

Austin: Hey Alls, what's up?

Ally: I'm busy Austin. *Walks past him with an inflatable snowman.

Austin: Can I help you?

Ally: I don't want to ruin your holiday plans.

*Turns on the machine to blow up the snowman

Austin:(yells over machine) My plans aren't ruined. In fact I plan to spend time with you.

Ally:(yells over machine) That's sweet Austin, but you should spend the holiday with your parents.

*Turns off machine

Austin(normal voice) I will but I want to spend the holiday with my favorite person in the world and it wouldn't be special if I didn't.

Ally: You're not going to stop urging until I say yes aren't you?

Austin:(smiling) Nope

Ally: Fine, but this week is going to be super busy for the Christmas party so we need to stay focused.

Austin: Don't worry Allybear everything will go as smoothly as you want. With Dez and Trish's help we'll have the best time ever.

Ally: Great we start on Monday.

*On Monday

*In Practice Rm

*Ally has a chart with the whole itinerary

Ally: First thing to do is wrap the gifts for the kids who come to the party. On Tuesday we get the supplies for the fun zone. We're going to have inflatable bounce houses and ring tosses and all kinds of holiday themed fun.

On Wednesday we're going to get the music station set up for the band. A very popular a Capella group is performing. On Thursday we're going to make the treats for the party and on Friday no disaster happens we'll have a fun holiday party.

Austin: Wow, that's a lot. You defiantly can't do all that by yourself. I'm in 100%.

Dez: Me too

Trish: I'm in as well. I'll be at my job but will help on my breaks.

Ally: You don't have to worry about it Trish. You have to keep your job.

Trish: No, really. This means a lot to you and I want to help my best friend any way I can

Ally: Thanks. Alright guys lets get started. We have a lot of presents to wrap. We're going to be here all night.

*Holiday music is played

*The teens get started

*After many hours they've wrapped several presents and are almost done

*Dez and Trish have finished their batch and have gone down to the basement to get ready for bed

*Austin is finishing is his one

*Ally starts to doze off

Austin: Alls. *Shakes her gently

(louder) Ally!

*Ally snaps up and there's wrapping paper stuck to her head

Ally: Merry Christmas!

*Austin laughs a little and carefully removes the paper from her head

Austin: You've been working so hard. It's getting late and you're tired. Go to bed. I'll finish yours. It's the last one anyway

Ally(yawns) No, I can do it. *Dozes off again

*Austin wakes her up and this time she takes his advice

Ally: Sorry you have to stay up so long.

*Gets pajamas from cabinet

Austin: It's cool. I don't mind. This party is going to be awesome.

*Ally goes into the closet to change and comes

out in a Hello Kitty shirt and matching pants

Austin: You look so cute in your pjs.

Ally: Thanks. I'll wait up here with you. It shouldn't take that long to wrap the gift. You have to change too.

Austin: Ok.

*Ally lays on the couch using Dougie Dolphin as a pillow. *Austin finishes wrapping the gift then get dressed. He changes into his Captain America pajamas. *After he comes out of the closet he sees Ally has fallen asleep again. She's snoring softly and he smiles at the sight. *He gently picks her up along with the stuffers Dolphin and carefully goes downstairs to the basement. Luckily the room isn't too dark, he puts her on the blow up mattress and gets on the hammock beside it. He smiles at her as he goes to sleep.


	89. Chapter 89

**Inflatable Fun**

*The next morning the teens get up early to get started on the next activity in the list. *They arrive at the park that's enclosed for the party.

*There's three bounce houses. The first one has giant Rudolph on the front and its an obstacle course. The second is a regular one with Frosty and Rudolph designs on the front.

The third is a gingerbread house with a built in basketball hoop with balls that look like snowballs and gumdrops.

*Other activities are set up

*Ally makes sure everything is going as planned. She observes each inflatable and sees the gingerbread one moving. Austin and Dez are in it

Ally: Guys what are you doing? Aren't you a little old to be in there anyway?

*Austin and Dez stop bouncing and look at her

Austin and Dez: It was his idea! *Point to each other

Ally: You're not supposed to be in there get out now please.

*They get out and sit on the entrance platform

Austin: We were just testing it

Dez: To check if it's bouncy enough for all the kids that will be on it. *Both of them nervously laugh as they look at Ally's dissatisfied face

*Ally just sighs and rolls her eyes

Austin: Sorry Alls, we're bored

Dez: Can we help with something?

Ally: I've got a job for you guys. You can help set up the snowball pit.

Austin and Dez(excited): Snowball pit?

Ally: Yes. You're going fill it in. Don't fall in. Those pits are hard to get out of and the exit has to be installed so please be careful.

Austin: Yes ma'am! *Salutes

Dez: You're the boss.

*Ally laughs at their goofy smiles and shows them the ball pit. The boys gasp at the size of it and look at Ally with their mouths wide open in shock

Ally: Good luck and have fun. *Walks off

*She joins Trish at the game area. They set up the Reindeer ring toss and other holiday themed games and activities.

*Once they're all done they leave for the day and have pizza at Sonic Boom.

*Austin wants to give Ally a very special gift but wants it to be a surprise

*After Ally goes home with a headache, Austin asks Trish and Dez to stay.

Austin: I want to surprise Ally with a gift she'll never forget. It's something I can't buy or wrap in a box.

Trish: What is it?

Dez: It must be really special

Austin: It's special all right because my present to Ally is her Mom! *Smiling excitedly

Trish: Really? You're going to get her mom?

Dez: She's all the way in Africa.

Austin: I know but Ally's been really sad lately because she can't video chat with her mom so I want to surprise her.

Trish: How are you going to do that?

Dez: It's going to be hard to contact her

Austin: I'll find a way


	90. Chapter 90

**Music Madness**

*Austin goes home and immediately tries to contact the base camp Ally's mom is at in Africa. To his surprise someone picks up and Ms. Dawson is on the line.

Austin: Hi, Ms. Dawson.

Ms. Dawson: Hi Austin, it's such nice surprise to get a call from you. How is everything?

Austin: Just fine. I'm worried about Ally though. She's been down lately because you guys can't video chat.

Ms. Dawson: Yeah, I've been in an area with bad wifi. I really miss her and the there's very few phone lines in the jungle so I'm glad the camp's phone is working.

Austin: I actually called to arrange something for Ally.

Ms. Dawson: What's that?

Austin: You coming home for Christmas. That would make her day. The look on her face when she sees you is all I need for Christmas.

Ms. Dawson: I would love that more than anything but I'm so busy. I'm not sure when I'll be able to leave. The camp is miles from the nearest airport.

Austin: I just want to make Ally happy. It breaks my heart to see her so sad.

Ms. Dawson: That's so sweet Austin. It makes me so happy how much you care for her. I'm glad you guys are together. I'll talk to my supervisor and keep you updated. You're love and care is the best gift you can give her. You show that to her everyday and I'm proud of you. I have to go. Talk to you later.

Austin: Bye Ms. Dawson. *Hangs up phone and sighs

Austin: What have I gotten myself into?

*The next day the four friends eat breakfast together at Sonic Boom

*They have grilled cheese toast from Waffle House

*After they eat they go to the Y which is near the park where the party will be to set up for the music. They make sure everything is working so the performance goes well without any problems

*Dez checks the lights and sound system

*Austin tests the DJ booth for the headliner

*Ally and Trish check on the the music group that's going to perform. The manger has confirmed their going to be there with no delays.

*Trish goes back to her job

*Ally excitedly celebrates the success of the music plan going so well

*Austin comes over

Austin: What are you so happy about?

Ally: The music group is available and their coming on Friday.

Austin: That's great. Who did you get?

Ally:(smiling) I can't tell you. You'll find out on Friday.

Austin: Aw man. I'm so curious now. Is it Maroon 5, One Direction, or Fifth Harmony?

Ally: No, it's none of them. You probably don't know this music group. The only thing you got right was five members. All the music groups you listed has five members. So does this one. The name is kind fun name of the number.

Austin: I have no idea who then but I can't wait to see them.

Ally: Another thing is their an a Capella group. They use their voices not studio music.

Austin: Sounds interesting. I'm going to enjoy them a lot.

*They leave the building and go home


	91. Chapter 91

**Cookie Palooza**

*On Thursday morning the four friends go to the kitchen at a local community center to make the treats for the party.

*They start off with making the cake.

*There's two cakes to be made. A big chocolate gingerbread one and a small vanilla snowman one.

*First is the gingerbread cake

*Once the batter is made its put in the blender

Ally: Be careful Dez. That blender is strong

Dez: I got it.

Austin: Make sure you give it a tight-*Dez turns it on and batter goes flying everywhere

*Austin along with the girls slowly come back up from where they ducked down

Austin: Grip. I was trying to tell you

Dez: Little Miss BossyPants made me nervous

Ally: Hey!

Austin: Knock it off dude!

Trish: You need to think before you speak

Dez: It's true

Ally: Whatever let's just continue

*A mess continues to happen as they prepare the cakes. Flour bags are dropped, eggs are broken, milk is spilled but in all the chaos they manage to make both cakes. Once both are taken out of the oven to cool down its time to ice them.

*Ally is trying to squeeze icing out of a tube but the nozzle is stuck. She tries to fix it then suddenly it loosens and icing goes flying out and hits Austin's face

*Ally looks up surprised trying not to laugh

*Austin licks the icing

Ally: Sorry, Austin

Austin: Yummy! Do it again

Ally:(laughing) It was an accident. I wasn't trying to squirt you.

Austin: Let's do this together. You and I can do the gingerbread man and Trish and Dez can do the snowman.

Trish: Sounds fair to me

Dez: I'll do anything to not work with Ally.

*Austin and Trish give him a look

*The teens work at their stations

*Ally and Dez grab for the gum drop bowl at the same time

Dez: Get your own gum drops. These are going on Frosty.

Ally: There's only one bowl and we can share

*They both grab the bowl and have a tug of war.

Ally: Let go!

Dez: No you let go!

Austin: Dude stop it! Give the bowl to Ally

Trish: You're being a jerk. Now let go

Dez: Fine. I'll let go. *Releases his grip which makes Ally lose her balance and fall into the counter. Which causes flour to spill, eggs to fall and she's covered in icing

*Austin and Trish run to the crying Ally.

Austin: Are you ok?

Trish: Does anything hurt?

Ally:(sniffing) No, I'm fine. I just need to go home. *Glares at Dez

Ally: First I should clean up this mess.

Austin: We can help you Alls

Trish: You shouldn't do it by yourself

*Ally gives Dez a mop but he refuses to take it

Ally: What's your problem? You need to help.

Dez: You're the problem. You bossy little control freak. *Austin slams his hand hard on the counter angrily staring at Dez

Austin: That is it! I've had it with you mistreating Ally! Now help clean up! Or I'll hurt you badly. *Balls fists

*Dez slightly scared by Austin's rage takes the mop and helps clean up. It's quiet the whole time.

*After they finish they leave and go home

*Luckily Austin has good news to cheer Ally up

*At Ally's house in the bonus room

*The two teens are lounging in the beanbag chairs. Now dressed in pajamas

Austin: I'm so sorry about Dez being a jerk. I don't know what his problem is

Ally: You don't have to apologize for him. He's right. I was being bossy and a control freak. I just miss my mom so much. We used to this together and have fun at Christmas parties.

I'm sorry. I just want to see her again. This is my way of dealing with the stress. Keeping busy.

Austin: Alls, it's not your fault. You're an excellent event coordinator. You can make any party fun. You're so creative and full of great ideas. Your imagination is endless. I have a surprise for you.

Ally: Sorry Austin, I'm not in the mood for surprises. *Goes to couch and lays on her side with her back towards Austin.

*Austin sadly sighs and goes to the guest bed.

*He strums a tune on his guitar to lighten the mood. The sound is familiar to Ally and she slowly turns to him. He smiles and plays louder.

*The tune is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

*Ally sits up and listens to Austin sing the song.

*When Austin finishes he puts the guitar down and hugs Ally.

Ally: Let's watch a movie on TV. What do you want to watch?

Austin: Zailens 5: Attack of the Smartians!

Ally:(sighs) Oh brother.

*Austin goes to Netflix and plays the movie

*Halfway through the movie Austin gets very excited about the scene playing

Austin: Alls this is my favorite part. Ally? *Turns and sees her slightly leaning to the right fast asleep with her chin resting on her hand. He pauses the movie and smiles as he gently picks her up and places her in the guest bed. He and put the cover on her and lightly kisses her forehead and returns to the movie. He decides to finish watching on his iPad with his headphones plugged in.

*30 minutes later the movie is over. Austin turns off the iPad and goes to the other guest bed in the room.

*In the middle of the night Ally wakes up screaming. Austin rushes to side trying to calm her down

Austin: Ally! Wake up, it's ok! Wake up!

*Ally wakes up hyperventilating and calms down taking slow deep breaths

Austin: You were having a nightmare. Must've been pretty bad *Now sitting on the edge next to her

Ally: Yeah, but I know it's not true

Austin: What was it about? Do you feel comfortable telling me? It's ok if you're not

Ally: Yeah, I can handle it. It was about my mom and Trent. He was after my mom. He kidnapped her and left her to die. *Tears up and sulks into her pillow

Austin: That's never going to happen. Trent has never even seen your mom. He doesn't know she's in Africa. So there's no possible way that would ever happen.

Ally: I know but it was just a scary thought. I'm sorry I woke you.

Austin: It's ok. You're with it. *Smiling at her

*For the rest of the night Austin stays with Ally.

*He holds her tightly as he lays on top of the cover with a blanket over both of them. Ally is under the cover fast asleep with her head on his chest.

*The next morning the teens head to Sonic Boom to make any last arrangements. While Ally is handing the stage for the music, Austin stays at Sonic Boom to talk to Ms. Dawson on the phone. He's very excited that she's able to make it. Since she left the day before her arrival should be later that evening

*Ally comes back is swept by Austin

Ally: Why are so happy?

*Austin puts her down and smiles at her confused face

Austin: Remember that surprise I told you about last night?

Ally: Yeah

Austin: The surprise is your mom! She's coming home!

Ally:(surprised) She is?!

Austin: Yeah, I've talking to her and she's able to make it. She should be here later tonight at the party.

Ally: Thank you so much! *Hugs him tightly

I need to get her welcome home gift. *Runs out room

Austin: Wait, Alls. Can I help?

*Ally comes back in

Ally: Sure come on. *Grabs his and runs out the room


	92. Chapter 92

**Party Poppin**

*At the mall

Austin: What does your mom like?

Ally: Lots of things jewelry, music, animals.

Austin: We should give a gift that involves all three things.

Ally: You're right but what could it be?

*Austin looks around at the different items in the store. Then spots something he likes

Austin: How about a music box?

*Shows her the line of music boxes on the shelf

Ally: That's perfect. I can put a picture on the top. I love the hearts on it and the different animals. *Austin offers to pay for it. Ally insists he doesn't but loses the argument against his puppy dog eyes.

*Ally goes to another store in the mall and buys a stuffed monkey that has World's Greatest Mom stitched on the stomach. It also has mic inside of it to record a message.

*At Sonic Boom Ally wraps the gifts for her mom

Ally: I'm so excited to see my mom! Thanks again Austin! *Hugs him

Austin: You're welcome Ally-bear.

*Later that afternoon before the big event

Ally tells Austin, Trish, and Dez to meet her in the Practice Rm

Ally: You've worked so hard this week. Thank you so much guys. I have gifts for you.

*Ally gives Trish a BFF necklace, Austin a Zaliens figurine and Dez a book of Ripleys Believe it or not

Ally: You don't deserve it Dez but I didn't want you to feel left out. You and I aren't friends since you think I'm a bossy control freak.

Dez: Ally I'm so sorry.

Ally: Whatever. You don't care about me or my feelings.

*Walks out with Trish and Austin

*An hour before the party Austin is walking around the Practice Rm quite upset about something.

*Dez walks in

Dez: Dude are you ok?

Austin: No, I'm not in the mood for you.

Dez: I know I was a jerk to Ally. She doesn't want apology. As long as she's mad at you'll be so I'm really sorry. Can I help with whatever is upsetting you?

Austin: I don't think so. Ally's mom is supposed to be here by tonight but she's stuck at the airport.

Dez: Is she even in America?

Austin: She's in Mexico. At least she made it to North America.

Dez: What's the problem?

Austin: The flight schedule is delayed because flights are coming in late. She may not arrive until early tomorrow morning. I already told Ally she was coming. We bought her gifts and everything. Ally was so happy and now she'll be so disappointed when I tell her.

Dez: That's really bad. I don't know what to say

Austin: You don't have to say anything. In fact just don't talk to Ally anytime tonight. You've such a jerk to her. It's not her fault she was like that when we were at the community center

kitchen. She was really missing her mom. She usually bakes treats with her and since she's never around it made her feel sad. You don't know what's it's like to have divorced parents. Where one is halfway across the world in an area with limited wifi to communicate. The wait to find a good time to contact her is really hard for Ally. Because of Ms. Dawson's job she hardly ever has time to talk to Ally. The time zones are different. The webcams don't always work because of the are she's in. I would give anything to have Ally and her mom reunited and now that chance is gone. *Leaves out

*The party starts and the friends have a lot of fun. The time comes for the musical performance.

*The DJ comes out to pump up the crowd. Then the main event starts. The music group is Pentatonix. They sing a bunch of Christmas songs.

*After that the friends give out the gifts to the kids. *Everyone is having a good time but Austin whose a nervous wreck. He keeps his distance from Ally and isolates himself in the Practice Rm

*Ally comes in

Ally: I've been looking for you all night. Are you ok?

Austin: I'm ok. Just have a headache

Ally: Ok, feel better. You're missing all the fun

My mom is going to want to see you when she gets here. When does she arrive?

Austin:(nervous) Uh..I-I d-don't know.

Ally:(worried) Are you sure it's just a headache? You seem really worried about something.

Austin: I just want to be alone. I'm sorry Alls. I really don't feel good.

Ally: You want to go home?

Austin: No, I'm ok here.

Ally: I'll bring you up a snack. Please come down if you feel better.

*Leaves out


	93. Chapter 93

**THE TRUTH**

*The party ends and everyone leaves. Ally comes upstairs with a tray of food. She opens the door to see Austin in tears

Ally: What's wrong? Are you ok?

Austin:(sniffing) I failed you. I'm so sorry. I did something I can't fix.

Ally: Calm down Austin. Take some deep breaths and tell me what happened. *Sits next to him on the couch

*He calms down and turns to her

Austin: Your mom isn't coming. She's stuck in Mexico. All the flights are backed up. I told you she was coming and now she's not. You got so excited it was so hard for me to tell you this. I'm so sorry. *Runs out of room and down to the basement. *Ally goes down after him

Trish: What's Austin so upset about?

Ally: He told me my mom isn't coming and he feels terrible about it. He was crying and thought I would mad at him

Trish: Are you?

Ally: No, I can't get mad at him for something he couldn't control.

Trish: Wow, I've never see him so upset. You should go calm down. He has to know you're not mad at him

Ally: I'll try my best. It's not always easy to persuade him. *Goes down to basement and sees Austin looking at the figurine she gave him

Austin: Alls I'm so sorry. I know you must so mad at me. I'm a terrible boyfriend.

Ally: No you're not. I'm not mad at you. I'm proud of you.

Austin: You are?

Ally: Yeah, you tried so hard. That's all that matters. Even though my mom couldn't make it I'm still having a great holiday. Having my Dad is great and that's how it's going to be. If some miracle happened and she made it here that would be awesome. You truly have a heart of gold. That's the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me. *Hugs him real tight

Ally: Come on, we should go back upstairs and watch some Christmas movies. We can wear our holiday sweaters. That should help you feel better

Austin: You're right. Let's go.

*They go upstairs and put on their Christmas sweaters. Ally's has Rudolph and Austin's has Frosty

*They go in the Practice Rm and watch The Polar Express. *Trish had already left


	94. Chapter 94

**Mother Mayhem**

*There's a knock on the door and Dez walks in

Dez: Special delivery for Ally Dawson. *Ally looks at him confused until he steps aside and reveals her mom.

Ally: Mom! *Runs to her and hugs her real tight

Ms. Dawson: Hey baby girl. I missed you so much

*Austin sits there puzzled.

Ally: Austin how did you get her here? You said she couldn't make it.

Austin: I didn't do anything. I'm surprised as you are

Ally: If you didn't do it. Then who did?

*They both look at Dez

Dez: I did. I got her here

Austin and Ally: How?

Dez: My uncle works at an airport in Mexico. Which happens to be the one Ms. Dawson was at

Ms. Dawson: He arranged everything. I got first class seats

Dez: I told my uncle about her situation and he worked his magic and got her on flight. I felt bad for being mean to you Ally. Austin told me how very little you get to see your mom. I know it's hard to have divorced parents. It's reality sad but I wanted you to have a great holiday.

Ally: Thank you so much Dez. Does my dad know?

Dez: No, it can be his Christmas gift.

Austin: You really did something special dude. Thanks for fixing your mistake. You're forgiven.

Dez: I owed you both after being s jerk.

Ms. Dawson: You did great Dez. Let's go home you guys. It's getting late.

*They all leave out

*At Ally's house

Ally: Dad! I'm home. We are you?

Mr. Dawson: In my office. I'll be right out.

*Walks out and sees Austin and Ally smiling at him

Mr. Dawson: What are you guys up to?

Ally: We wanted to give your Christmas gift early.

Austin: It's something you can't buy or wrap

*Ms. Dawson comes from behind the corner

Ms. Dawson: Honey, I'm home. *Pulls him into a hug

Mr. Dawson: What are you doing here? When did you get here?

Ally: She got here today

Austin: It's kind of hard to explain. She was stuck at the airport in Mexico and Dez saved the day because his uncle works at the airport.

Mr. Dawson: Sounds like there's more to the story.

Ally: There's a whole lot. We can tell it over mom's famous hot chocolate

Austin: Hmmm. Hot chocolate. *Rubs his stomach and closes his eyes smiling

*Ally laughs at his actions

Ally: You have a huge fan mom

Ms. Dawson: I can see that. It'll be ready soon. You kids should go relax upstairs

*In bonus room

Ally: What do you want to do? *Sits on couch Indian style

Austin: Let's play Disney Infinity. I want to be Captain America

Ally: I'll be Jasmine

*They start the game and play

*20 minutes later a wonderful aroma flows in to the room

*Austin smells it and is entranced

*Ally smells it too. She pauses the game and smiles

Ally: You know what that means.

Austin:(excited) Hot chocolate time! *Runs out like a little kid

*Ally laughs at his immature nature and follows him downstairs

*They go to the kitchen and take a mug

*Austin sips his and closes his eyes enjoying the taste. When he puts his mug down Ally laughs at him as she drinks hers. He laughs back at her. They laugh at each other as they enjoy their drinks

Austin: What's so funny?

Ally: You have a hot chocolate mustache.

Austin: So do you

Ms. Dawson: Come to the living room guys. I want to hear the story

*They follow her to the living room and share the love seat.

Mr. Dawson: Start from the beginning. How on earth did she get here from Africa?

*The teens take turns telling the story. Not leaving out one detail. When they finish the adults are both speechless. They're full of joy and delight

Ms. Dawson: That's the sweetest, most selfless love story I've ever heard.

Mr. Dawson: That was amazing. You're truly a hero Austin.

Austin: I can't take all the credit. Dez is the real hero.

Ms. Dawson: You're efforts and determination is heroic enough.

Ally: You're my hero. *Looks at him smiling

Austin: You're mine too Alls.

*Leans in but is interrupted by the adults

Mr. Dawson: Hey. Remember us?

Ms. Dawson: We're still here.

*Austin blushes as he forgot they were in the room

*Ally laughs at his face and kisses his cheek and he relaxes

*The adults leave to go to dinner

*Austin and Ally continue to play their game. Then watch a movie. They watch the nutcracker. Austin manages to make it through the movie even though he's not a fan of ballet.

His composure satisfies Ally. *After the movie ends they go to bed. They fall asleep on the couch covered in the blanket they were using to watch the movie. Austin has a smile on his face as he arm rests on Ally's back. Ally's parents smile at the sight. *They quietly close the door and go to bed.


	95. Chapter 95

**Mistletoe Kiss**

*A few days later it's Christmas Eve.

*That night Austin calls Ally whose fast asleep

Ally:(sleepily) Austin why are you calling me?

Austin: Sorry, Alls. I can't sleep. I know Santa isn't real but it's still exciting to wait for morning.

Ally:(yawns) The longer you stay awake the longer the night will be. It'll feel endless because you're so excited. Count to ten or listen to some soothing music. *Starts to drift off

*Austin can hear snoring on the other line

Austin: Alls? Ally you there?

*Ally wakes up and groans

Ally:(irritated) Yeah, I dozed off. Go to sleep Austin. You'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow if you stay up.

Austin: You're right. I'll think of something. Good night. I love you. *Nervously laughs knowing she's aggregated with him

Ally:(grumpily) I love you too. Good night. *Line goes dead

*Austin puts his phone up and stares at the ceiling. He takes Ally's advice. Both methods are successful and he's finally asleep

*The next day goes by fast and it's late afternoon. *Austin, Dez, and Trish come over for the Christmas party. Ally's cousin Shane is there. He's the DJ for the music. *He takes a break and let's a marathon of holiday songs play

Shane: You're being good Ally right? You're treating well?

Austin: I treat her like princess she is. Why are you protective? We've known each other for years.

Shane: I'm watching out for her as you would. She's like a sister to me. I just want to see her with the right guy. You're the defiantly the right guy.

Austin: Thanks I appreciate that a lot.

*Ally comes over

Ally: What are doing Shane?

Austin: He's making me nervous. He's been watching me like a hawk for the DJ station and now it feels like an interrogation.

Ally: Shane knock it off. Ease off the overprotective mode. You know Austin. Quit acting like he's the enemy.

Shane: Sorry Ally. This is how I would feel if I had a little sister with a boyfriend.

Ally: I know you mean well but stop scaring him please. You can be protective without being aggressive.

Shane: Sorry bro. Didn't mean to make you feel intimidated.

Austin: It's cool. *Fist pumps him

Ally: So glad you two are on good terms again.

Now don't do it again Shane or my mom will put you on trash duty. *Walks off to join Trish

*Austin goes upstairs and takes a picture frame out of a gift bag. There's a poem he wrote himself inside the frame. He reads it and smiles. He carefully wraps it and puts a bow on it. He returns it to the bag and walks down with it

*Ms. Dawson gathers everyone in the living room to give out presents

Ms. Dawson: This gift is from your father and I.

*Hands her a wrapped box.

*Ally opens it and pulls out a set of books

Ally: It's the whole set of Harry Potter and The Hunger Games books. Thanks guys

*Trish gives her a 1D album

*Dez gives her a Bruno Mars poster

*Austin is happy when it his turn

*Ally unwraps the gift and smiles when she sees the poem

Austin: I'm going to read to you

*Recites poem

I know sometimes I'm overprotective but I'm only scared of losing you. Maybe I'm because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want. When I'm with you I'm happy. When we hug it's like I don't ever want to let go, when you make me smile it brings the sunshine out of in me, when I see you and our eyes meet, it's like something I've never felt before. I love that feeling I get when you smile. You are my whole world. You are my princess, my angel, my jewel of endless beauty. I love you with all my heart.

*He finishes and smiles at her. They hug and everyone claps and cheers.

Ally: That was so thoughtful and romantic. Thank you

Austin: You're welcome Ally-bear.

*The party resumes

*Shane calls Austin and Ally in the front room where the Christmas tree is.

Ally: Why did you call us in here?

Austin: Where's the gift you told us about?

Shane: Look up.

*They do so and see a mistletoe hanging on the arch of the opening in the walk way

Shane: You're welcome. Bye lovebirds *Walks away

*Austin and Ally look at each other and smile as they gaze into each other's eyes

Austin: This is the best Christmas ever. My favorite part is being here with you.

Ally: I couldn't imagine a better Christmas. It's so special.

Austin: I love you Ally

Ally: I love you too Austin

*They share a passionate kiss and hug and go back to the living room

Shane: I have something for you Ally. You're going to love it.

*Hands her 2 tickets

Shane: These are concert tickets for Hangout Fest 2015. You get to see Maroon 5, One Direction, Ed Sheeran and other singers you like.

Ally: Wow, thanks Shane. You're the best. *Hugs him

Shane: You're welcome


	96. Chapter 96

**The Sleepover**

Austin invites Ally over to have sleepover with him and his cousins but she's hesitant to go because she doesn't want anyone to know her embarrassing secret


	97. Chapter 97

**The Invite**

*Friday afternoon

*At school in the locker area

*Ally is packing her bag when Austin comes running up to her excitedly

Ally: What are you so happy about?

Austin: You remember my cousins that form the band R5 right?

Ally: Of course I do. They're my favorite about them?

Austin: They're in town and are staying at my house for the whole week. We're going to have a sleepover. I wanted to invite you. So do you want to come?

Ally:(hesitant) Sure..that sounds great.

Austin: You answered that kind of slowly. Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah, I just have never been invited to sleepover before. I'm kind of nervous.

Austin: You have nothing to worry about. My cousins love you. We're going to have so much fun.

Ally:(quietly) I won't.

Austin: Did you say something?

Ally: Uh..no nothing important to repeat. Thanks for inviting me.

*At Ally's house

*Trish is sitting on the bed worriedly watching Ally pace back and forth

Ally: I made a huge mistake. I'm going to be the only one not having fun. Maybe I shouldn't go.

Trish: You really need to relax Ally. Why are you worrying so much. We've done several sleepovers.

Ally: Yeah, but that's just you and me. Not with several other kids. I'll be the joke of the whole night and be endlessly pranked.

Trish: Listen to me Ally. I'm saying this because I'm your best friend and I love you. Your secret is no big deal. Austin won't stop caring about you if he finds out. Lots of kids deal with your secret.

Ally: Yeah, but that's little kids. Not a 16 year teenager in high school. This has been going on for too long. It's so embarrassing.

Trish: Austin would be so sad if you decided not to come after you already told him you would. You know you can always call me if there's a problem.

Ally: Fine, I'll go. It's not worth missing out on a night of fun if I let my best friend down. I don't want Austin to be sad. I was hesitant to agree to go anyway when he invited me. He'll there was more to my answer when I told I've never been invited to a sleepover before. I don't want him to start thinking I'm lying and bring secretive.

Trish: That's the spirit. Now go have the best night of your life.

*Ally gets her stuffed dolphin and walks downstairs. After Trish leaves Austin arrives shortly after.

Austin: Hey, Alls. Ready for an awesome night?

Ally: Yeah, but what are you doing here? You live across the street.

Austin: I know but I want to be a good host. It's the right thing to do. We're going to have pizza, play games, and watch movies. You're my favorite girl. You deserve the best.

Ally: Thanks, Austin. You're so sweet. *They walk across the street and enter the house


	98. Chapter 98

**Fun & Games**

*After putting her bag in the basement where everyone will sleep, Ally joins everyone the living room.

Ally: Where's Ryland?

Rocky: At home with the chicken pox. Our mom is taking care of him. Luckily she can't catch it because she had chicken pox when she was a kid.

Ally: I hope he feels better soon. I hope I never get the chicken pox. So what do you guys like doing for fun? Do you ever get to be normal teenagers?

Riker: To us being rockstars is being normal teenagers. We love to play games outside.

Austin: What do you want to do first? It looks like it might rain. So we should stay inside.

Rocky and Ratliff: Video games! *High five each other and run to the cabinet to pick a game

Rydel: I'm not going to sit here watching you guys play mindless video games then fighting over who won.

Austin: You guys can go bake in the kitchen if you want.

Rydel: That's a great idea.

Ally: I'm getting hungry. We can we have pizza?

Austin: As soon as we order it. *Reaches for the phone but Riker grabs it before him.

Austin: Dude! Give it here. *Reaches for the phone which Riker holds out of his reach

Riker: I'm the oldest so I have to order.

Austin:(sighs) Fine.

Rydel: You may be the oldest but you're certainly not the most mature. Girl power baby! *High fives Ally. Riker just rolls his eyes and calls the pizza place.

Ally: What do you think we should make?

Rydel: I don't know. Something really simple.

*Flips through recipe book

Ally: Is this a really good idea? There's four teenage boys in the living room already high on soda. If they have any sugar they'll be bouncing off the walls.

Rydel: I know but whenever Ratliff eats too much sugar he always pass out on the couch and its so funny to draw faces on him. *Laughs quietly so the boys won't hear her. She closes the shutters so she and Ally can concentrate on baking.

Ally: Actually that's something I would love to see. *Laughs and high fives her

Rydel: We all love chocolate. We can bake double fudge chocolate chip cookies.

Ally: Yummy. Let's get started.

*As they start getting the ingredients out they hear loud cheering from the other room. Rydel opens one of the shutters to see the boys go crazy of a high score.

Rydel: Hey! Keep it down in here. We're can't concentrate with you goofballs jump up and down and yelling like little kids.

Riker: Sorry, sis. We'll calm down.

*Rydel closes the shutter and continues working with Ally. *The doorbell rings and Austin gets. Riker lets him pay for the pizza to make up for not letting him call to order it.

Austin: Pizza is served. *Puts box on the kitchen table.

Rydel: We're going to clean up. You animals better not eat all the pizza.

Rocky: We'll try not to.

*After they eat the teens get ready for bed. *As Rydel and Ally get their pajamas out something falls out of Ally's bag. She quickly picks up hoping Rydel didn't see it. Much to her relief she was turned the other way but noticed the worry on her face.

Rydel: Are you ok Ally? You seemed worried about something.

Ally:(nervously) Y-yeah, I'm good.

Rydel: Are you sure?

*Ally stays quiet and looks down to the floor.

Rydel: You know you can tell me anything. We've known each other long enough. You're like a sister to considering the fact that I'm with those trouble makers all the time.

Ally: I have a secret but no one can know especially Austin. It's a very personal secret.

Rydel: I promise I won't tell. The boys know if they read my diary or told my crush that I like him I would have to kill them.

Ally: It's nothing like that. I still w-wet the bed sometimes.

Rydel:(surprise) You do?

Ally: Go ahead and laugh. I'm a baby anyway if that what you want to call me. I understand.


	99. Chapter 99

**Confession**

Rydel: I don't think you're a baby. Lots of kids deal with this problem. Even teenagers. I would know because I've dealt with it before.

Ally: One of your brothers had the problem?

Rydel: No, I did. I was really embarrassed about it. I didn't know how to cope with it.

Ally: What did you do?

Rydel: I found ways to avoid wetting the bed. I used timers and drank less water before I went to sleep. It took a while to work but eventually I outgrew it. You will too.

Ally: I've tried all those methods and sometimes they work and sometimes they don't. Now I have to wear a diaper every night.

Rydel: It's not a diaper. You know it's called a pull up.

Ally: It feels like and looks like a diaper. This night will be disaster if I have an accident.

Rydel: I'll help you. When I get to go that bathroom I'll wake you up. Does that make you feel bette?

Ally: Much better. Thank you so much. I've never met someone who's dealt with bedwetting before. That's why I only have sleepovers with Trish. I can trust her not to tell anyone. I know I can trust you too. You're a true friend.

Rydel: Thanks Ally. We should go back downstairs. Let's go have some fun.

Ally: Ok.

*They go downstairs to the basement where the others are. They're watching TV. Rydel and Ally go to the beanbags in the corner and read teen pop magazines.

Rocky: Nerf gun fight! *Fires darts everywhere. Ratliff and Riker join him. They run around the room laughing and ducking for cover. Austin comes out of the bathroom walking right into their battlefield. Several darts fly toward him and he ducks down under the table. He shoots straight up holding his own dart gun.

Austin: It's on! Bring it! *Runs toward the other boys. *After a while Ally and Rydel go upstairs to check on the cookies. They take them out and hope the sweet aroma brings the boys upstairs. *As expected they hear loud footsteps running upstairs and into the kitchen

*They grab for the cookies but Rydel blocks their way.

Rydel: Not so fast you sugar freaks. The cookies need to cool off first.

*The boys groan and sit on the couch. Ten minutes later they're called back in the kitchen.

After getting their cookies they head back to the basement

Rydel: Aren't you forgetting something?

Rocky: Oh yeah, my phone. *Grabs it off the counter

Rydel: That's not what I meant.

*They all stare at her with confused faces.

Ally: You guys are so ungrateful. We worked hard on those cookies and you animals don't even show you're appreciation.

Riker: Oh, I understand. We didn't say thank you. Sorry. They were awesome. I'm really sorry. Thank you guys for the delicious cookies.

*The boys follow his example with guilty faces

Ally: You're forgiven.

Rydel: Do better next time

*They all decide to watch TV in the living room. After a while Rydel gets up to get another cookie but sees the pan is empty. She goes back in the living room.

Rydel: Which one of you guys ate the two last cookies I was saving for me and Ally?

Riker: It wasn't me

*Rocky and Austin give the same answer

*Rydel looks at Ratliff who had dosed off in his chair.

Rydel: He's so dead.

*Riker, Rocky and Austin share worried looks and rush down the basement

Ally: Ready to teach him a lesson?

Rydel: Oh yeah. He's terrified of spiders. I know just what to do. She gets a rubber spider from Austin's room and dangles it over her sleeping brother's head. *She looks at Ally and mouths 1, 2, 3.

*Ally screams and he wakes up, sees the spider and screams trying to get it away from him. He falls out the chair still screaming. The girls bursts out laughing. *From the basement the other boys laugh at his high pitched screams glad their not the victim of his torture

Austin: She used the rubber spider prank

Rocky: He hates spiders

Riker: He wouldn't even take a picture with spider man.

*They laugh and continue watching their show.

*Back upstairs Ratliff stops panicking when he realizes the spider is fake and hears the girls laughing at him

Ratliff: You know I hate spiders! Why would you do?!

Rydel: You ate the last two cookies. Don't deny it the evidence is all over your mouth. I told you those last cookies were for me and Ally.

Ratliff: I'm sorry. I guess I forgot. They were so good.

Rydel: Ok, you're off the hook but next I bet you won't forget. I might use a real spider next time.

Ratliff: I defiantly won't forget.


	100. Chapter 100

**Blackout**

*They all go down to the basement and thunder booms outside. The lights go out and there's a loud crash and groans. Austin uses the flashlight on his phone to see what happened and sees Ally, Rydel and Ratliff on the floor stacked on each other.

Austin: Are you guys ok?

Ally: Yeah, I think so. *Using the light as a guide she gets up and helps the others up.

Austin: What should we do now? The power is out?

Rocky: We can tell scary ghost stories. I've got some good ones. *Smirks mischievously rubbing his hands together

Riker: We should have a contest to see who can tell the best story. Whoever has the scariest one wins.

Austin: That sounds like fun

*They all get their sleeping bags and sit in a circle. The light in the center is an emergency lamp. The glow of it is orangish yellow looking like a camp fire. Each of them have a flashlight.

*All of them sit cross legged.

Rydel: Who should go first?

Riker: I should

Rocky: No, I should. It was my idea.

Riker: I'm the oldest I go first

Austin: I don't think age really matters for telling a scary story. Be fair dude. Let him go first.

Riker: You're right I'm sorry. You can go first bro.

Rocky: Thanks. This one is a story Ratliff and I read last Halloween. It's really good. *Clears throat and shines flashlight. He makes a scary face with an evil looking smile.

Rocky: The story starts like this. Two young boys had scientist as father. He never let them in his lab because he didn't want his experiments messed up and wanted his sons to be safe. One day he made a machine that turns inanimate objects into living creatures. That day the boys got in trouble for not turning in their homework. So they didn't get any dessert. That night they snuck into the lab and put candy into the machine. After putting too much in all the candy merged into one big monster. They called it Candy Face. After discovering their creation could communicate they told it about how they couldn't have dessert. Candy Face promised to help them get all the sweets they wanted. They went to bed excited for the next day. When they woke up the next morning they discovered their parents were turned into candy monsters. Candy Face encouraged them to eat but they refused because they wanted their parents back. He got mad at them and chased them all throughout the house. They hide in a dark closet. The sticky loud footsteps make the floor squeak as he approached the closet. He slowly opens the door and...

*Ally and Rydel are now holding each other shaking with fright.

*Out of the nowhere Ratliff jumps behind them screaming

Rocky: ATE THEM! *Bursts into laughter along with Ratliff

Ally and Rydel: Ahhhh!

*Austin and Riker join the laughter.

Rydel: You guys cheated. You're disqualified.

Rocky: What do you mean?

Ally: You teamed up with Ellington. That's not fair.

Riker: That's why I should've gone first

Austin: Not cool guys.

Ratliff: Sorry, I just wanted to get Rydel and Ally back for scaring me earlier.

Rocky: Did we ruin your night?

Ally: No, but I'm not listening to anymore stories

Rydel: Me neither and you know I'm going to get you back.

*Thunder booms and lighting strikes.

*The emergency light shuts off. *There's a loud clacking sound. The teens try to find the source of it. Austin shines his flashlight on Ally whose rocking back and forth on her sleeping bag.

Austin: Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost.

Ally: No, I hate thunderstorms. *Pulls blanket over her head to hide her embarrassment.

*Austin comfortly rubs her back and leads her upstairs. They go to the kitchen using flashlights to see

Ally: You probably think I'm a baby. Being afraid of thunderstorms. *Sadly looks at the ground. Austin pulls her into a hug.

Austin: You're not a baby Alls. Lots of people are afraid thunderstorms. You're not alone.

Ally: You're cousins will tease me. I know Rydel won't but those boys will.

Austin: They won't tease you. They know if they ever did I would kill them. *Smiles at his joke which makes Ally smile a little

Ally: It'll be hard to sleep tonight.

Austin: I know but if you just think happy thoughts and tune out the thunderstorm you'll be ok. Whenever I have trouble sleeping or anytime I'm upset I think about you. I mean I think about you non stop but your smile is a gift. It gives me strength.

Ally: That's so sweet. I feel better now. Can we just play a game until we get tired?

Austin: Sure. We can play flashlight tag. *They go back down. The others are happy Ally is ok.

*They play the game and have fun. Around midnight they're exhausted. Austin lets Ally and Rydel take the bed. Rocky and Ratliff share the couch. Riker and Austin use the floor.

*During the night, Ratliff hears a loud squeaky sound.

Ratliff:(whispers) Dude! Rocky wake up. *Throws pillow at him.

Rocky:(groans) What?! *Not opening his eyes

Ratliff: I heard something odd. It was loud and squeaky.

*There's appears again. Now sitting up and alert Rocky uses his phone to see. Ratliff does the same and they go wake up the other boys. They all investigate the strange sound and the stairwell as it gets louder followed by a shadow. Lighting strikes and the boys scream. Followed by screams of the shadow which turns out to be Ally and Rydel.

Riker: It's just the girls. Sorry we scared you. Why are you up?

Rydel: Personal bathroom issue. That's all you need to know

Riker: That's all I want to know.

Austin: There's one down here already. You could've used that one.

Ally: We didn't want to disturb you guys. The windows upstairs give more light

Rydel:(laughing) You guys were screaming like Ellington when he saw the fake spider. High and girly

Rocky: The lighting freaked us out

Ratliff: The spider didn't scare me that bad

Rydel: You rolled in a ball on the floor for ten minutes looking like mutated spider attacked you

Rocky: I would so see that*Laughs.

*They all go back to bed


	101. Chapter 101

*The next morning everyone gets up. They go upstairs for breakfast. Everyone but Ally. *Austin goes back down to check on her.

Austin: Alls its time wake up. *Gently shakes her

*Ally shoots straight up and quickly feels all over the spot she's laying in. She doesn't acknowledge Austin and thinks Rydel is still with her

Austin: What are you doing?

Ally: Checking to see if it I wet the bed Delly. You know how serious this is.

Austin: Um..Ally, Rydel is upstairs. It's me Austin. I didn't know you wet the bed.

*Ally looks embarrassed that Austin heard her. She rushes out the bed and runs to the bathroom locking the door.

Austin: Ally its ok. Please come out *sits against the door with his back on it while Ally on the opposite side does the same

Ally: You probably think I'm such a baby. I'm feel terrible for not telling you but you were never supposed to hear my secret.

Austin: I just wanted to wake you up. I'm sorry I accidentally heard something very personal to you. Can we please talk about it?

Ally.(sniffling) I'm a huge baby. You don't want to love someone like me.

Austin: That's not true. You're not a baby. Please come out.

Ally: Ok. *Opens door not knowing he's sitting againsted it.

Austin: Ow! *Fell as soon as the door opened

Ally: Sorry, I didn't know you were that close. *Helpa him up

Austin: That's ok Alls, I should've moved quicker

*They sit on the bed

Austin: Out of all the years of knowing you I'm surprised I wasn't aware of this secret of yours.

Ally: I never wanted to tell you. I didn't want to be teased about it. I'm ashamed and embarrassed I'm a victim of this problem. It's been going on ever since I was at least five. I guess I wasn't potty trained early enough and it became a problem ever since. I'm so sorry I never told you.

Austin: That's why you were nervous about coming to the sleepover. I completely understand. Who knows about this?

Ally: Trish and I told Rydel last night. She told me she used to have the same problem. I'm glad we could relate on something so personal to us. I'm happy I could trust another person with my secret. Are you mad?

Austin: No, I'm not mad. I could never get mad at you. Your secret will always be safe with me. You're my buddy. I'm not going to be mean to someone I care about. *Hugs

Ally: I'm so relived you said that. Thank you for understanding. *Hugs him back

*From upstairs

Riker: You guys should come up before Rocky and Ratliff eat all the cinnamon rolls

Austin: We're coming. *They go upstairs and fix their breakfast

Austin: What do you want to do today guys?

Ally: It's still raining outside. We're stuck indoors.

Austin: We can still have fun. We can play games all day.

Mr. Moon: You kids don't have to worry about being inside all day. We're going somewhere fun. You'll be outside all day and it won't be raining.

Rydel: We are we going Uncle Moon?

Mr. Moon: It's a surprise. All of you need to get in the car. Pack your book bags with a camera and an extra pair of clothes. You're going to need to bring something to keep yourselves occupied. It's going to be at least a three hour drive.


	102. Chapter 102

*They all get packed for the trip. After going to the car Ratliff and Rydel race to it to. *They make it there at the same time and fight to get inside.

Rydel: I get the middle seat. That's where the air flows the best.

Ratliff: I'm older and I got here first. *Struggling to move her

Rydel: Being two minutes older doesn't give you the rights to get everything first. *Suceeds in getting in first

Rydel:(teasing) Better luck next time Ell.

Ratliff: Fine, Delly you win this time but I'm sitting there on the way back. *Gets in beside her. *The other boys get in the way back then Ally gets in next to Rydel. *30 minutes on the road

Ratliff: Are we there yet?

Mr. Moon: No, if you keep asking the ride will feel longer.

*After two more hours they make it to their destination. All the tee. Have their headphones on and don't even notice.

Mr. Moon: Guys we're here.

Mrs. Moon: They can't hear you Mike. Try something else

Mr. Moon: Ok. PANCAKES!

*Austin instinctivly looks up and smiles when he sees the sign

Austin: Guys, we're at SeaWorld!

*The others look up and get out of the car

Ally: I've never been to SeaWorld before. This is awesome.

Austin: I can't wait to see all the shows and ride all the rides and try all the foods and play all the games

*They go in through the entrance and decide what to go first

Mr. Moon: What's first guys?

Rydel: I want to see the Shamu and Dolphin show

Ally: Me too

Austin: I want to try the rides

*The boys agree

Mrs. Moon: You kids need to come up with a compromise so you can do everything you want


	103. Chapter 103

Austin: Alls and Delly choose first. Then us boys can choose.

Ratliff: You've gone soft dude. You always let the girls go first.

Austin: I haven't gone soft. I'm being a gentleman. It's the right thing to do. So deal with it.

Ratliff:(sighs) Fine.

*The girls choose the Dolphin Nursery exhibit. *They all go to the enclosure and see baby dolphins playfully jumping out of the water.

Ally and Rydel: Awww! They're so cute.

*One dolphin comes up to the edge of the pool and flips in the air slightly soaking Ratliff

Ratliff: Hey! *The other boys laugh

Rydel: I think he likes you Ell.

*The dolphin squeaks and clicks in a happy way

Ratliff: Is he laughing at me?

Ally: No, he's just being a playful little dolphin.

Ratliff: If I wanted to get wet I would go on one of the water rides.

Trainer: He's quite a handful. He's our newest calf. His name is Squirt

Austin: Cool name. Fits him perfectly. *Watches the baby dolphin shoot water from him blowhole splashing Ratliff

Ratliff: Not again. This my favorite shirt. *The shirt has SpongeBob on a surfboard

*The trainer lets them feed the dolphins. *After that the boys choose a ride

Austin: What ride should we go on?

Rocky: The sky tower

Ratliff: Yes! I love drop zone rides

*As they get in line Ally starts to look nervous

Austin: You don't have to get on if you don't want to Alls

Ally: No, it's ok. I don't want to miss out on the fun. I'm just not a fan of drop zone rides

Rydel: Me neither but it'll be over in a flash and we can move on to something else

*They in their seats and are strapped in. Once the ride starts the girls scream the whole time while the boys laugh and scream in joy. *When the ride is over Austin helps the girls get off as they are still a little shaken up.

Austin: Are you guys okay?

Ally: I feel like my stomach is in my throat.

Rydel: I think my spleen flew out my chest

*Austin gives them water

Austin: Better?

Ally and Rydel: Better

*They all eat lunch at restaurant with a live aquarium. Lucky for them their table is right next to it

Rocky: That is so cool

Riker: The coral is beautiful

Austin: I see an octupus

Ratliff: I like the star fish

Ally: Glad to see you guys appreciating wild life

Rydel: What an accomplishment *Laughs and high fives Ally


	104. Chapter 104

*Next Austin surprises the girls with tickets to The Polar Express Experience ride

Ally: Thanks Austin. That's my favorite Christmas movie of all time

Rydel: Mine too

Austin: You're welcome

*They go to the ride and have a blast

*After the ride

Ally: That was so much

Rydel: It was like being in the movie. Like literally being part of the movie

Ally: I know it was awesome

*Next they go to a water ride. Austin has his go pro with him. It has a case on it as protection from the water. Rocky has his water proof camera.

Riker: Let's go on the Kraken, then the Manta, then the wild artic express.

Austin: Sounds like a plan.

*Once they get off the water rides and go to the simulation ride. *Its dark now and they leave


	105. Chapter 105

*Rydel lets Ratliff sit in the middle seat like they planned. She sits in the back with Ally and Austin. Riker and Rocky sit with Ratliff.

Austin: Did you have a good time Alls?

Ally: I had a great day. I can't wait to see the videos you and Rocky recorded.

Austin: I'll upload them straight to my computer when we get home

*Its late when they get back so everyone gets dressed and goes straight to the basement. Austin uploads the videos to his computer and they all gather around to watch. The first video is on the Kraken ride. As the scene moves showing the front of the ride going down the slope a high pitched scream can be heard

Austin: Wow, were you girls that scared?

Ally: That wasn't us

Rydel: That was Ell. *laughing

Ratliff: That's only because cold water was going down my back and pants

Rocky: Dude, you had a death grip on the safety bar before the ride even started. Don't deny it. I was sitting right next to you.

Ratliff: I was just checking to make sure it wouldn't come unlocked.

Riker: If that's what you call defending yourself with that crazy exuse then ok.

*After watching the videos the teens just do their own actives until they're tired. Ratliff falls asleep on the couch.

Rocky: Delly and Ally, Ratliff fell asleep lets give him a make over.

*The girls agree and high five each.

*As they put make up on the sleeping teen they try not to laugh to loudly. When they're done they hide behind the couch. Rocky drops a pillow at on Ratliffs head. He wakes up and throws it at Austin and Riker who are watching TV

Austin: What was that for?

Riker: I thought you were sleeping. *They both turn around and burst into laughter

Ratliff: What's so funny? Why are you laughing?


	106. Chapter 106

*Ratliff hears laughing behind him and looks behind the couch.

Ratliff: Alright Delly what did you do?

Rydel:(laughing) It wasn't my idea Ell. I just went along with it.

Ratliff: I defiantly know it wasn't Ally. She's too nice. Was it you Ally?

Ally: No, but you're getting close. I just went along with the idea.

Ratliff: Rocky bro, how could you?

Rocky: Sorry, dude that's what happens when you're the first to fall asleep. *Ratliff chases him all over the room. The laugh until they tire out.

*The teens go to bed


	107. Chapter 107

**The Science Project**

Ally has a project to do in science class based on the intelligence of hamsters. Austin and Dez lose the hamsters and have to find them before Ally finds out


	108. Chapter 108

**Bonnie and Clyde**

*Friday afternoon Ally comes in Sonic Boom with a cage.

Austin: Why do you have that cage?

Ally: It's for a science project. They're hamsters. I'm testing their intelligence.

Austin: How are you going to do that?

Ally: They cage has two special buttons in it. If they choose the correct button they'll get a treat. If they choose the wrong button they'll receive a mild harmless shock.

Austin: Cool! What's they're names?

Ally: The brown one is Bonnie and the white one is Clyde. I need to go upstairs and start the test.

Austin: Ok, have fun Alls. *Hugs her and leaves to hangout with Dez.

*Later that night Ally is still in the Practice Rm. Austin walks in

Austin: What are you still doing here?

Ally: I still have two test them. Each day 5 times for 5 hours. I'm almost done. I just have to write down my analysis

Austin: Aren't you tired?

Ally: Yeah, but I have to finish the trial.

Austin: How are they doing?

Ally: Great. Bonnie got the right button on every try. Clyde needs some help. He's not having a good day.

*Austin bends down to look at them.

Austin: Poor little guy. Hopefully he'll have a better day tomorrow.

Ally: Probably so. Now it's time for them to play. We can hold them for a while. Human interaction may actually help them with this test. Especially Clyde. *Opens the cage and carefully picks up furry little rodents. She hands Clyde to Austin.

Austin: He's so sweet. He's not even trying to get away. *Gently rubs his back

Ally: They're used to humans so they won't freak out when they're being handled. They were in a pet store before the school bought them.

Austin: That's awesome. I'm glad we're able to be involved with animals in science class. It makes school more fun.


	109. Chapter 109

**Hamster Hoedown**

Ally: Me too. It's time to put them up so they can rest. I need to get some sleep too. *Puts them back in cage.

Austin: Are you spending the night here?

Ally: Yeah, they need to stay in one place anyway. I'm monitoring them all night. Just in case something happens but nothing should.

Austin: You want some company?

Ally: Sure if you want to to stay. I'll pull out the bed on the couch. You can sleep on that and I'll use the hammock.

Austin: I'll take the hammock. The pull out bed is more comfortable.

Ally: I don't mind using the hammock. The rocking is very relaxing.

Austin: Ok, if that's what you want.

*They change into their gym clothes which consists of sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

*They have a peaceful night. The next morning they get up and have breakfast.

Ally: It's time for the next trial. *Puts a box on the floor designed as a maze. She sets the the hamsters in two separate blocks in the maze. Two flaps in front them are doors that will open to start the race.

Austin: This should be fun to watch. *A small buzzer goes off and the flaps open. The hamster navigate their way through the twists and turns.

Ally: Bonnie is almost there. Clyde seems to be stuck. *A minute later he finds his way to the finish line just after Bonnie crosses the finish line.

Ally: Time! *Stops the clock.

Bonnie's finish time is 1.5 seconds. Clyde's time is 2.5 seconds. Still needs some work.

Austin: What's the next test?

Ally: Power pellets.

Austin: Power pellets? What are those?

Ally: Genetically enhanced super food. I've been feeding them normal pellets but when I feed them these power pellets they're supposed to be smarter.


	110. Chapter 110

Ch. 110

*Ally puts the pellets in the bowls.

Austin: When do you test them out?

Ally: At least 30 minutes after they've eaten.

Austin: What do you want to do while you wait?

Ally: I don't know, play a game I guess.

Austin: We can play goldfish?

Ally: Sure, that's relaxing and easy. *Gets pack of cards out. The teens sit across from each other crossed legged.

*After 30 minutes Ally has won and checks on the hamsters

Austin: Wow, you're good Alls. I'll have to practice if I'm going to defeat the master of goldfish. *Laughs at his joke

Ally:(laughs) Thanks blondie, maybe Dez can coach you.

Austin: What the next test?

Ally: Individual testing first. I'll see which one can do the puzzle faster. I have nine little blocks that can be turned and form a picture in the right order. Whoever figures it out faster will determine how the pellets affected them.

First is Clyde. He's the weaker one. *Takes out the hamster and puts him in the box. The buzzer goes off and he starts the puzzle. After 10 seconds he's done and the puzzle isn't complete. Bonnie goes next and finishes in 5 seconds with the puzzle in perfect order

Ally: Bonnie is a genius. Clyde is in need of extreme help. I'll have to retest him on the trials again.

Austin: You should take a break Alls. You don't want to be stuck in here all day testing the intelligence of hamsters do you?

Ally: No, not really

Austin: I can watch them for you. Isn't your nature club today?

Ally: Yeah, it is. Today we're studying different birds native to the nature park.

Austin: Ok, well you go have fun and I'll stay here.

Ally: Are you sure blondie? I can take them home and my dad can watch them

Austin: Yes, Alls. I really don't mind.

Ally: You hate being alone.

I don't want to leave you here by yourself.

Austin: I'll be fine. Besides the hamsters can keep my company.

Ally: Ok, I'll go. I'm locking up the store. Don't let anyone in unless it's Trish or Dez.

Austin:(sarcastic) Yes ma'am. I'll be on my best behavior and follow all the rules.

Ally: Very funny Blondie. I'm not trying to be an adult. I'm just making sure you're safe. You're here alone. Anything could happen.

Austin: You're right. I'm sorry. Just have some fun. You're not mad are you?

Ally: No, just stay in here please.

Austin: Can do. *Salutes making her laugh

Ally: You'll be fine here on your own. If there's any problems please call me.

Austin: Alls, I assure you there won't be any problems. Now go have fun. *Hugs her

Ally: Ok, bye. *Kisses his cheek and walks out.

*Austin walks over to the cage

Austin: So what do you guys want to do? *They just walk around and ruffle their fur

Austin: Grooming yourselves. Nice choice. I think I'll do something more human like. *Goes to the couch and watches TV


	111. Chapter 111

*After a while Austin is absentmindedly flipping through channels. He settles on SpongeBob. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door downstairs. Austin grabs a bat invade its an intruder. He walks up to the door and sees a familiar red head. He puts the bat down and let's Dez in.

Dez: Hey buddy, why did you have that bat?

Austin: I had to make sure you weren't a criminal trying to break in. You kind scared me when you knocked. I had no idea it was you. Why didn't you call or text me?

Dez: My phone died and I wanted to recharge here. Sorry for scaring you.

Austin: It's ok, come on upstairs. I'm busy with an inportant project. *They enter the practice rm

Dez: Cool, hamsters! *Runs over to the cage. So what's your special project?

Austin: The hamsters. I'm watching them for Ally.

Dez: Can I hold one?

Austin: I'm not sure Ally would be comfortable with that. I promised I would take care of them. Besides they're her school assignment. If something happened to them she would get in so much trouble. I couldn't live with myself if she failed assignment. I don't like it when she's mad at me.

Dez: You're really serious about this. Can I at least help you watch them?

Austin: Sure

Dez: Taking care of hamsters means cleaning out their cage and refilling their water bottles. You have to take them out to do that.

Austin: You're right but I know you're just saying that so you can hold one.

Dez: Yeah, but Ally will be so proud of you when she sees how well taken care of they were when she returns.

Austin: I love when she's proud of me when I accomplish something. She always makes me chocolate fudge pancakes. *Closes his eyes and smiles thinking of his favorite meal

Dez: Austin? Earth to Austin? *snaps his fingers and gets his attention

Austin: Sorry, I was just thinking of how yummy those pancakes are.

Dez: Instead of dreaming about them you'll actually get to eat them if you take my advice.

Austin: Ok, let's make this quick. If something goes wrong and the hamster go missing Ally will kill me then you. So we can't mess this up

Dez: We won't. That's why I'm here to make sure everything goes smoothly

Austin: Oh boy, it's going to be a long day


	112. Chapter 112

*They take the hamsters out and put them in their plastic balls. After refilling the bedding and water bottles they put the hamsters back in.

Austin: Please make sure you lock the door securely.

Dez: I will don't worry. *Closes door but doesn't realize it's loose when he walks away.

*After a while of watching tv Austin notices it's quiter than usual

Austin: Bonnie and Clyde must've fallen asleep. They're usually on their exercise wheel or drinking water

Dez: I'll go check on them. *Walks over to the cage and gasps when he sees the open door

Dez: Uh-oh

Austin: What do you mean "uh-oh"? That's never a good sound.

Dez: I know you told me to make sure the cage door closes securely well it must've came loose because Bonnie and Clyde are gone

*Austin kneels over the couch facing his best friend

Austin: WHAT?!


	113. Chapter 113

Austin: What do you mean the hamsters are gone?!

Dez: They were in the cage when I put them in and now they've disappeared. The door is loose so they escaped

Austin: We just lost 2 genetically enhanced hamsters in the biggest mall in Miami. Oh my gosh! We have to find them before Ally gets back!

Dez: Bro chill out, we'll find them everything will be okay.

Austin:(angry) Don't tell me to CHILL OUT! You're the one who told everything would be fine. Nothing bad would happen. You would help me take care of them. Now they're GONE! You expect me to remain calm?! I told you to make sure the door was properly secure! I trusted you like Ally trusted me to take care of them. *Sighs loudly in the pillow on the couch. He expresses his anger by punching it until Dez stops him.

Dez: Austin please calm down. I'm sorry. I should've double checked to see if the door was locked. I was just so excited to see the basketball game.

Austin:(angry) You're telling me that those hamsters are gone because of your irresponsible effort to double check the cage door over a STUPID BASKETBALL GAME?!

Dez: I guess so. *Shamefully looks down

Austin: That's just great. Those hamsters could be anywhere by now and we have no idea where to look. It's all your fault. Ally may break up with me because of all the trust she put in me and now the two hamsters I was in charge of are gone! *Cries into the pillow

Dez: I'm so sorry Austin. I know nothing in this world is more important than Ally to you. I'll help you find them. I'll take the blame. If I'm band from the store than I deserve it. I want to make this right.

*Austin looks up at him still angry and grabs a tissue. After calming down he and Dez leave out to find the hamsters.

*Downstairs

Dez: What if Ally comes back and sees the empty cage?

Austin:(dryly) I'll be making preparations for your funeral.

*Dez nervously gulps and looks at him in fear

*Austin glares at him and sighs

Austin: I'll think of something. We have to stall her as long as possible. We need a distraction

*They sit on the benches and think for minute then simatameously have the same idea

Both: Trish!

Austin: If anyone can be a good distraction it's her

Dez: She's a master.

Austin: If you think she's so great then you call her

Dez: What?! Why me?! She hates me

Austin:(irratated) We're in this mess because of you. Now call her! *Shoves his phone at him

*Dez nervously takes the phone and shakily dials the number while under of the observation of Austin standing in front of him with his arm crossed glaring down at him


	114. Chapter 114

*On phone

Dez: Hey Trish.

Trish:(confused) Why are you calling me?

Dez: Could you do me a favor?

Trish: Why?

Dez: It's important for Ally.

Trish: Ok...go on

Dez: Austin and I are a giving the store a make over. We're going to clean it up and add some new decorations. We need her away for the whole day. Can you please make sure she stays occupied with something?

Trish: Sure, but I'm sure you and Austin did something stupid and are trying to fix your mistake.

Dez: Something like that. Austin is giving me the death as we speak so please comply without expecting anything in return. *hearing his desperate plea Trish agrees to do it

*Dez sighs and gives Austin a thumbs up

Trish: I assume Austin is upset with you and that's why you sound so scared.

Dez: You're just a master at the guessing game. Well got to go bye. *Quickly hangs up the phone relived it's over

Austin: There's no time to sit around. Let's go. *Walks out with Dez right behind him

*Trish leaves her house goes to find Ally. She goes to the library and waits outside for her. *After walking out Ally is surprised to see Trish sitting on the steps

Ally: Hey, Trish what are you doing here?

Trish: What's wrong with hanging out with my best friend at the library?

Ally: Nothing accept the library just closed and you hate reading. Magazines don't count. That's not real literature

Trish: There you go being so smart and knowing me so well. You're just a little genius

*Ally just stares at her

Trish: What?

Ally: Are you ok? You don't seem yourself.

Trish: I'm fine. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you because you're my best friend and I know the beach club is hosting a Disney movie marathon. Let's go.

Ally: Ok, I just need to check on Austin. I feel bad that he's been alone all day.

*Dials his number

*Austin's phone rings and it's Dez's pocket from earlier. He picks it up and panics

Dez: Answer it *Tosses it

Austin: No you answer it. Trish could be calling

Dez: It's Ally. Here.

*Austin panics and grabs it

Austin:(casual) Hi Alls. What's up?

Ally: What's up with you? You took longer than usual to answer the phone.

Austin: Everything is fine. Just hanging out with Dez. *Mouths to him to check to bushes

Ally: Ok, how are Bonnie and Clyde?

Austin: Why?! What do you know?!

Ally: Nothing. What's wrong with you?

Austin: Uh..nothing. I just took some cool pictures of them and didn't know if I sent to you or not.

Ally: No, I haven't received a text from you all day.

Austin: I really need to go. I got my favorite guitar pick stuck under the couch and Dez got his hand stuck trying to get to it

Ally: Alright I'm going to movie marathon at the beach club.

Austin: Sounds great love you bye. *Hangs up and sighs


	115. Chapter 115

Ally: That was the shortest and weirdest call I've had with Austin. I hope he's not hiding anything.

Trish: You know how he is always doing something special for you. Not that I know anything about because I don't. Let's go so we can get a good seat. *Relived Ally didn't get suspicious on her last comment

*They sit in the lawn chairs eating popcorn and enjoy the films being played. The list is The Lion King, Frozen, Wreck it Ralph, and Finding Nemo. It's really late when they done. *They get up to leave while Ally is in the bathroom Trish calls Austin

Austin: Hi Trish, how's Ally?

Trish: She's fine but tired. It's getting late. Are you guys done?

Austin: No, we're not. Keep stalling her please.

Trish: I can't, I think she's getting a little suspicious. We're coming there. She'll want to see you after being gone all day.

Austin: Can you at least make the walk here as long as you can?

Trish: No, we're right down the street.

Austin: Please!

Trish:(sighs) Fine, I'll think of something. Now hurry up! I don't want her mad at me *Hangs up phone

*Ally comes out and walks to the exit but Trish stops her.

Ally: What are you doing?

Trish: Before we go to Sonic Boom, I think it's a good idea to visit Pickles the goose. When's the last time you visited him?

Ally: A few weeks ago, I really don't want to disturb his sleep. I'm going to Sonic Boom.

*As they arrive Trish screams and points at something

Ally: What's wrong?

Trish: I think you have an infestation of rats trying to get through the door.

*Ally shines her flash light from her phone and moves closer. When she sees what creeped out Trish her eyes grow wide in shock

Ally: Those aren't rats. They're Bonnie and Clyde! *Picks them up and storms into the store. She goes right up to the Practice Rm and barges in startling the boys.

Austin:(nervous) Hey Alls, I missed you.

Ally: Oh really? I found you guitar pick.

Austin: Where?

Ally:(angry) On your neck where it's always been. The same one you swore you would never take off because I gave it to you!

*Austin looks down and sees the pick on his necklace and back at her smiling nervously

Austin: Oh you're right

Ally: Did anything else go missing today?

Austin:W-W-Why do you ask? *Face red and sweaty

Ally: I made an interesting discovery outside in front of the store.(furious) Can you explain WHY I FOUND BONNIE AND CLYDE IN FRONT OF THE STORE?! *Pulls them out of her sweater pocket

Dez: You found them! *A little too excited


	116. Chapter 116

*Austin looks at him and Dez covers his mouth with his hands

Ally:(enraged) YOU HAVE SOME EXPLANANING TO DO!

Trish: I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. They told me they were cleaning the store and to stall you.

Ally:(still fuming mad) You knew something was up though. Since when do they just clean?! You had to know they were hiding some secret!

*Puts hamsters in cage.

Ally: You could've called me Austin! I told you if any problem occurred you can all me. They could've been ran over, stepped or faced some other demise. I'm so glad they weren't KILLED!

Austin: Alls, I'm so sorry.

Ally: DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! *Storms out

Trish: You're a jerk Austin! *Walks

Dez: I'm really sorry dude.

Austin: It's not your fault. It's all mine


	117. Chapter 117

Austin: My first mistake was letting you in and convincing me to allow you to help. Now the most important person in my life hates me. *Sadly walks out Dez follows shortly after

*Austin goes to Ally's house

Mr. Dawson: Hi Austin, I heard what happened. You really messed up didn't you?

Austin: Yes sir. I feel horrible. I know Ally doesn't want to see me but can you please tell her I came by?

Mr. Dawson: Sure, I'll give her the message.

Austin: Thank you sir. *Turns to hide his tears and runs to his house

*Ally had been watching from the balcony over the front entrance and walks back to her room. *Mr. Dawson comes up and knocks on her door

Ally: I know what you're going to say Dad. I saw the whole thing.

Mr. Dawson: Please let me in sweetheart.

*Ally opens the door

Mr. Dawson: I know you're upset with Austin right now but you can't stay mad at him forever. He's broken hearted. I saw tears in his eyes and he left before it could get any worse. Please give him another chance

Ally: I don't know if I can. I feel so betrayed. I don't want to see him or talk him. It's just too hard to deal with.

Mr. Dawson: Do you still love him?

Ally: Of course I do

Mr. Dawson: Then I know you can find it in your heart to forgive him because I know no matter what happens he'll never stop loving you. You're the only person in this world that makes him so happy

Ally: I know Dad. I'll think about it. Can I just be alone right now please?

Mr. Dawson: Sure honey. Goodnight *Kisses her cheek and walks out

*Ally sighs and lays down on her bed. She turns her head toward the hamsters. She gets up and picks up one.

Ally: You're so sweet Clyde. I know you'll never let me down. *Rubs his back and lets him nuzzle her hand. She puts him back in the cage

*Later that night it's raining and Ally wishes Austin was there to comfort her even though she's mad at him. She always feels safe when he's with her. She goes to sleep thinking happy thoughts trying to ignore the thunder outside


	118. Chapter 118

*The next day Ally gets up and finishes the tests on the hamsters. Then goes to the park to relax. She's sitting on a swing as Trish comes up to her

Ally: Hey Trish, I'm so sorry about blaming you about the hamster incident. You had no idea what was going on. I'm just upset you didn't suspect the boys were covering up.

Trish: I did think it was weird at first because Dez called me and he sounded desperate. He told me Austin was angrily staring down at him. So the incident was partially his fault not just Austin's.

Ally: Ok, thanks for telling me.

Trish: Listen Ally-

Ally: I know what you're going to say. I'm not going to talk to him. I'm not in the mood to see him.

Trish: Please talk to him. He's so depressed. Dez told me he won't eat pancakes. He gave them up. He's lost his love for them but he'll never lose his love for you.

Ally: I want to forgive him but I just don't when the right time is. I miss him and I don't hate him

Trish: I know you're upset but please when you're ready forgive him. It's better than sitting here alone at the park with no one to push you on the swing

Ally: You're right. I'll go find him but I just need to clear my thoughts first. Thanks Trish

Trish: Anytime *Smiles and walks away

*Ally gets up and goes to the goose pond. She hears someone talking and it's a very familiar. She turns the corner to see Austin sitting on the bench feeding Pickles.


	119. Chapter 119

Ally: Austin?

*Austin turns and looks at her. His face red, puffy and tear stained

Austin: A-Ally? Hi, what are you doing here?

Ally: I was going to ask you the same question. *Sits by him

Austin: I came here to clear my mind and I know it's where you go to relax.

Ally: I can't believe you got Pickles to eat from your hand

Austin: I guess I smelled enough like you for him to come up to me

Ally: I want to talk to you about the incident. I'm so sorry I was very enraged yesterday. I never intended on getting that mad or any level of unhappiness. Maybe I put too much responsibility on you. You've never had a pet before. It was my mistake but I trusted you. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You told me everything would be ok.

Austin: None of it is your fault Alls. You did trust me and I should've called you as soon as it happened. I was just scared and also upset at Dez for not double checking the lock. It was wrong for us to send Trish to stall you. I understand if you want to break up with me. We can stay best friends but no matter what you choose I'll always love and never be with a girl as special as you are. *Tears up and turns the other way.

Ally: I don't hate you Austin and I'm glad you're taking responsibility for what you did. Dez did the wrong thing by pressuring you into letting him help. I know his efforts were never meant to be so disastrous but you never know what expect from him

*Austin is still turned the other way but nods his head in agreement

Austin: If you don't hate me do you still l-l-love me?

Ally: Yes, I do. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you. You're my best buddy. My protector and should to cry on. I couldn't imagine my life without you. A world without you is a world I don't want to live in. *Gently rubs his back. *He slowly turns around and looks at her

Austin: I'm glad you said that because I feel the same way. There's no one on this planet that is worth waking up every morning to see. Your beautiful face is always an image in my head. Your cute laugh will forever reign in my ears. You'll always be number one in my heart.


	120. Chapter 120

Ally:(laughing) You're like a teenage blonde haired Romeo.

Austin:(laughing) You're so adorkable for saying that.

*They hug real tight for a long time. They're interrupted by a loud honking and look at Pickles.

Austin: I guess someone doesn't like sharing

Ally: I can't believe a goose is jealous of you.

*Pickles jumps between them on the bench and gets very hostile flapping his wings in Austin's face

Austin: Ahh! Ok, I'm leaving! It's not you were just gobbling up bread crumbs from my hand a while ago. I thought we were friends

Ally: Off Pickles! Stop it. *Grabs him away from Austin and he jumps down and goes to her side still honking at the blonde teen.

Austin: You've got a lot of nerve. At least I don't eat out people's hands.

Ally: Seriously Blondie, you're going to argue with a bird?

Austin:(immature) He started it

Ally: Well I'm ending it so this whole ordeal won't even weirder than it already is. *Rubs the goose's neck and lures him to the pond

*The teens quickly leave so he won't follow her

*They go to Ally's house. Mr. Moon is overjoyed to see them back together

*In Ally's Rm

Austin: I'm glad you forgave me. I really missed you

Ally: I missed you too

*They share quick kiss and go to bed. Ally is planning to surprise Austin in the morning


	121. Chapter 121

*Austin wakes up to a familiar aroma and races downstairs. He exitedly jumps up and down when he sees what Ally is making.

Austin: Good morning Alls. That sure smells good.

Ally: Hey there Sleeping Beauty, I knew this would get you up.

Austin:(sniffs) Mmm! Is that what I think it is? Please say it

Ally: If you mean double fudge chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and cherry forming a smiley face then yes.

Austin: My life is awesome *Dramatically falls backwards on the couch

*Ally just laughs and continues to flip the pancakes

Ally: Trish told me you gave up pancakes because you were so depressed. I didn't think you were that upset to give up your first love

*Still laying upside down

Austin: I only gave up on eating them because I love when you make them for me and pancakes wouldn't be special if they weren't made by you.

Ally: I'm glad you changed your mind because I would miss making them for you. They're ready to eat now

Austin: Yea! *Gets off couch and zooms to the kitchen

Ally: I'm glad you're back to your old self. You wouldn't be the same if you never ate pancakes again

Austin: I know but they're not my first love. You are and always will be

Ally: Aww! Thanks Blondie. *Austin hugs her tightly before grabbing a plate


	122. Chapter 122

*At Sonic Boom in Practice Rm

Dez: I'm sorry about causing all this trouble. I'm sorry Ally for making you get mad at Austin. I'm sorry Austin for you getting in trouble with Ally. I'm sorry Trish for involving you. Do you guys forgive me?

Austin: Yeah, dude. *Fist bumps him

Trish: Sure, but leave me out of your crazy schemes

Ally: Yes, but you know there's still consequences to face.

Dez: I'm forbidden from coming here ever again aren't I?

Ally: Not forever. Just two weeks.

Dez: That's fair

 **To be continued...**


End file.
